


The new intern

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, boss!Kihyun, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Kihyun and Hyungwon own a company together and Changkyun becomes Kihyun's intern.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging and writing summaries so I hope someone reads this xD  
> Well, nothing more to say...  
> Leave comments to let me know if you like it ^^ I really appreciate them <3  
> Thank you <3

Kihyun and Hyungwon had always been good friends. They went to school together to then be roommates at the university - even if they studied different careers - and, lastly, they created a company together. Hyungwon was one of the best business administrators and Kihyun was one of the best mechatronic engineers in South Korea so they succeeded with their brilliant idea. They created different objects that could be useful for society and they earned a lot of money. The company grew more each year and they had a huge building full of employees already.

Kihyun was the projects’ creator while Hyungwon did all the administration part together with the huge team he had. The first one didn’t have any problems with that, they were partners and everything worked well. Except for one little thing Kihyun was tired of; Hyungwon’s favorite activity in the whole world: mock at him. The two of them usually pulled pranks against each other but, lately, Hyungwon did it often and Kihyun got mad at him.

They weren’t teenagers anymore, Hyungwon was 27 and Kihyun was about to turn 28 soon so he though it was absurd. He didn’t mind finding hot sauce in his drink or receiving a different order for lunch but he hated it when Hyungwon sent him new interns that didn’t know a single thing about mechanisms. That was his favorite prank lately and Kihyun wished to punch his face because he had to deal with them afterwards. It wasn’t good that Hyungwon picked them but he had no other option.

That morning, he entered his office with a bad feeling. He already bought breakfast though his coffee fell and he had to buy another one. Also, he stepped on chewing gum and parked over a forbidden area without noticing; getting an expensive ticket. He didn’t blame the day for all those things but he knew something wasn’t right. He believed everything happened for a reason and he knew Hyungwon would enter his office any moment to introduce another of his inexperienced interns.

After greeting his friend - giving him breakfast - and several employees, he closed the door behind him and started reading the new project once more, trying to think about a cheap way to make it work. He had been considering different options though nothing seemed right and he was growing impatient since his team couldn’t help at all. Kihyun started giving up slowly because not all the ideas were good and he needed to accept it. He sighed, pressing the button to call his assistant Lee Jooheon. The latter knocked the door after a few seconds and entered the office, bowing slightly.

“Jooheony, can you tell the others we’ll be having a meeting in an hour please?” he said, messing his light brown hair a bit.

“Yes, sir!” his enthusiastic employee answered, leaving his office to let his team know about the meeting he just came up with. The others were used to his sudden reunions so they wouldn’t be surprised. Kihyun considered himself a very organized person but he was very spontaneous sometimes.

Another knock on his door came after a while and he thought Jooheon forgot to tell him something but Hyungwon’s face appeared and he wished to jump out the window. “What?” Kihyun rolled his eyes, regretting it the moment an intern appeared behind his friend. __‘Oh fuck’__  he thought, wishing the younger didn’t see his bitchy gesture. The newcomer was well dressed and had a grayish hair color though Kihyun wasn’t in a very good mood to receive an incompetent intern.

“I’m sorry, he must be having a bad day” Hyungwon turned to the young man to say those words and he wanted to punch his friend even harder on his face.

“It’s fine” the intern waved his hands in front of his face to let him know he didn’t mind. Then, he bowed deeply at Kihyun and Hyungwon told him to introduce himself. “Good morning, sir” he started. “I’m Im Changkyun, student of Mechatronic Engineering, and I’m really willing to learn from you” he smiled charmingly and Kihyun sighed.

“I was telling him he would be learning from the best” Hyungwon used his manipulation tactic, making his friend give up on being angry. “The famous Yoo Kihyun” he went on, trying to muffle his laughter.

“Well” Kihyun stared at Hyungwon. “He’s absolutely right” he said, smiling arrogantly. “I’m the one in charge of making this company succeed” he added and saw his friend changing his expression. “I invent everything and he just helps with the administration, nothing hard to do” he laughed evilly inside, seeing Hyungwon burning on his spot. His face turned completely red and Changkyun seemed to be a little confused about the whole situation. Kihyun forgot about his presence so he motioned him to sit down, telling the other to leave.

Hyungwon let out a low ‘you’ll see’ before leaving and the intern pretended not to hear. He gave Kihyun a folder with his curriculum and the boss started reading it. It wasn’t that bad, he had pretty good grades and he helped in several projects inside his University - something the others didn’t -. “How old are you, Changkyun?” Kihyun asked him after a few minutes of silence.

“I’m 23” he answered, making the elder nod. The latter couldn’t believe he actually seemed to be useful. He had one year left before finishing his career, just like Kihyun when he started the successful business, but maybe he wasn’t good. He had an idea to discover it so he took out his new project from his drawer, handing it to the person in front of him.

“That’s our new project and I’ve been trying to find out how to make it work” the boss explained. “What do you have to say about it?” he asked and Changkyun read it quietly before opening his mouth to talk.

“Is this some kind of test?” the younger seemed hesitant about giving his opinion so Kihyun shook his head. “Okay” Changkyun cleared his throat. “I think this is a brilliant idea, just like all your ideas” he complimented and the elder smiled toothlessly, feeling proud of himself. “And I think it’s pretty simple to make it work” he added, giving him the solution he was trying so hard to find. Kihyun’s jaw dropped while he listened to the intern speak; he couldn’t believe he didn’t think about such a simple solution. Even his team members were out of ideas when he asked them what they could do and a random student managed to solve it in less that five minutes. “Was it okay?” Changkyun got nervous at the lack of response though Kihyun was surprised; totally amazed.

“It was” he shut up, thinking it wasn’t a good idea to praise him. “Very good, actually” the company owner smiled, making the other do the same. “You will be helping my team these months, I’ll introduce you to them later” he explained. “I’ll show you your desk now” he stood up, being followed by Changkyun. Interns usually stayed over a different area than hired employees and, even if he considered the younger was in a higher lever, he couldn’t take him with the team yet. They had some procedures he had to follow, just like Hyungwon. “Here we are” Kihyun cleared his throat, making all the others stop what they were doing. “Guys, this is Im Changkyun, the new intern” the others bowed at the new one and he greeted them back. “He’s Kwon Soonyoung, he’s Jeon Wonwoo and he’s Kim Mingyu” he pointed at each of the interns he could leave in their company - the others were too incompetent -. “You’ll share some paperwork with them” Kihyun kept on going. “Well, I have to return to my office, get to know each other” the boss pushed Changkyun forward, making him turn around to bow deeply at him once again. “You don’t have to be so formal” Kihyun patted his shoulder, walking away after that.

He had to go to that meeting because he wanted to tell everyone about the brilliant intern he got - Hyungwon got him but he wanted to have all the credit before his friend could say anything -. The light brown haired took the project’s folder, quickly solving everything the way Changkyun told him minutes earlier. He didn’t want to forget so he stopped only when everything was right.

Kihyun arrived the conference room just in time to find his entire team inside. He quickly bowed at them and sat down over his chair, startling everyone with his excited attitude. “I did it!” he kind of yelled. The guys in his team were all his friends already so they didn’t have formalities with each other. “Well, an intern did it” he said and everyone laughed, thinking he was joking. “Don’t laugh, it’s the truth” he rolled his eyes and everyone shut up.

“For real?” Seungkwan asked, stealing the folder from his hands. “Hey! This is your handwriting” he shook his head, showing it to Joshua - the one from the USA -.

“It’s my handwriting but my intern told me what to do, I swear!” Kihyun became impatient because the others kept on looking at his formulas instead of believing him. “His name is Im Changkyun and he’ll be working with us” his teammates realized he was being serious about the whole matter.

“But, you never let interns work with us” Minhyuk protested. “It’s not fair! What about the other interns that waited months to help us and you never let them?” he asked and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“First of all” the company owner started. “Did anyone of you manage to think about a solution for the project?” the others stayed quiet. “I don’t think so” he continued. “Not even me and, even if it hurts my pride, he’s smart and I think he will be helpful” he stared at them, waiting for any kind of reaction. “Come on, he earned it” Kihyun really wanted to give an opportunity to Changkyun. “He solved our project” he kept on adding words.

“I think he’s right” Jihoon agreed and the others started giving up. Jihoon was one of the team’s brains so the everyone listened to him. They loved questioning their boss but not Jihoon. Maybe it was his strong temper or his serious personality.

“Thank you!” Kihyun smiled. “I’ll introduce him to you after the meeting... or maybe tomorrow” he decided it would be better to let him be with his group that day so he could get used to them. “Jun, Minhyuk” he called the designers’ names. “Do you have anything for me?” he asked and Jun showed him their sketches with different options. Kihyun finally felt good that day; thanks to Changkyun, they made some progress.

 

 

“So, Changkyun-hyung” Wonwoo called his name, interrupting his thoughts. “What do you like doing?” he asked and the new intern turned to look at him. They talked for a while but the others were busy doing their paperwork. Changkyun tried to help them but they said Kihyun would scold them. Their boss didn’t seem that kind of person to the new one though Soonyoung assured he got mad at them sometimes.

“I like writing and listening to music but I don’t have much time since I’m studying and working” Changkyun remembered when he was starting his career and he was still living with his parents. That was a good thing because he could actually have free time though his roommate Hoseok was fun to be with.

“You are working too?!” Soonyoung suddenly yelled and the elder just nodded. “How are you even here right now?” the black haired asked and Changkyun chuckled.

“I asked my boss if I could work only at weekends” he said and the others understood everything. “I’m a waiter so he didn’t care that much” he giggled. “How about you? Are you starting the career?” he was curious about his partners too; they were younger and they had already been there for months.

“I’m in second year together with Wonwoo and Mingyu just started, he’s ending his first year” Soonyoung explained. “We are pretty inexperienced but we work hard!” he raised his fist in the air, making Changkyun laugh. “Kihyun-hyung let us stay here for a reason, he usually kicks interns out of the company” he said and the elder felt a little nervous, maybe Kihyun would kick him out too. He even forgot to tell him what to do.

“Do you think he’ll kick me out? He didn’t even tell me what to do” Changkyun saw the others staring at him with a confused expression.

“We don’t really know, he never forgets to give you some paperwork so this is a new situation for us” Mingyu finally spoke. “Maybe he will kick you out today” the three of them laughed but Changkyun widened his eyes.

“For real?” he started panicking. “I didn’t do anything wrong” his heart raced and he started thinking maybe he shouldn’t have told him the solution for the new project. Changkyun was sure that the mechanism he thought about was okay but maybe Kihyun already knew what to do and was testing the new intern. __‘I gave him simple formulas, that was stupid’__  he gulped nervously but Soonyoung patted his back.

“We are kidding” he said. “He’s coming!” he added, getting back to his work. Kihyun was walking in their direction with a tiny toothless smile on his face and Changkyun wondered what he would say. The boss stood behind his chair and touched his shoulder softly not to scare him.

“Changkyun” he called his name. “Come with me” he added and the younger stood up, bowing slightly at the interns. Soonyoung whispered ‘good luck’ to him and he felt even more nervous. Maybe he was too old to be an intern but he didn’t have time before and he believed he could have an opportunity like everyone else.

The only thing he could see was Kihyun’s back while he guided him through the building’s corridors. All the offices were full of people working and Changkyun started thinking he had a secret room to fire people. Maybe he needed to press a button and he would fall into a dark hole full of crocodiles. “We are here” his boss said and he could see a group of people through the glass. The elder opened the door slowly, making all the eyes fall on Changkyun immediately. He felt a little shy and he didn’t know what to do since Kihyun never explained what he would do. “Guys, he’s Changkyun, the intern I’ve been telling you about” the newcomer bowed deeply like he did with Kihyun earlier that morning and the others smiled at him, greeting him with their hands. “He’ll be helping us with the projects from today so you can ask him anything” the light brown haired surprised him with that, he seriously thought that was the end of him. “Except coffee!” he pointed at everyone with his index finger. “I’m the only one that can ask the interns for coffee” he scolded and motioned Changkyun to sit down next to him.

“Changkyun-ssi” a guy with a big smile called his name.

“Yes, Sir” the younger didn’t know if he should call everyone sir but whatever, he had to be formal just in case..

“Aw, cute” the man chuckled. “Don’t call me sir, I’m Seokmin” he shook his hand since he was sitting beside him. “I just wanted to thank you for helping us solve the new project, that was brilliant” Changkyun widened his eyes once again, not believing he did something right. He thought Kihyun had the project finished and he asked every intern what to do so he could test their competence.

“Thank you, Sir!” the younger covered his mouth. “I mean, Seokmin-ssi!” he corrected, realizing he called the other sir again. Everyone laughed at his behavior and he decided to relax. The elders weren’t that bad; they were normal people just like him.

“Don’t worry, Changkyun” Kihyun smiled at him. “We won’t bite you” he added. “You can start with this” he placed a folder in front of him. “This is another idea I came up with a few weeks ago and I want you to read it” the company owner seemed to be satisfied with him and Changkyun felt really good. The elders were good to him the rest of the time he was there and he couldn’t wait to tell Hoseok about what happened.

 

 

Kihyun was back in his office after a long day of work. He let Changkyun go earlier that afternoon because the boy needed to go to the university and he decided to leave his team alone for a while so he could sign documents. He had to do it and he would be able to go home after that.

Everything was quiet; the employees were leaving the building and the noise faded. Even Jooheony went home and he wondered where Hyungwon was. His friend had lunch with him but he didn’t see him anymore after that. All his questions were answered when the thin man entered his office, holding his suitcase in his hand. “Kihyunnie” Hyungwon was falling asleep while talking. “I’m going home” he yawned. “How was the new intern?” he muffled his laughter with his hand and Kihyun smiled arrogantly at him. “Why are you so confident?” he asked, realizing the elder wasn’t getting angry.

“Changkyun isn’t one of those dorks always bring me” he laughed evilly. “Your prank didn’t work this time” he kept on laughing, pointing at Hyungwon with his index finger.

“What do you mean? I always pick the right ones” the tall one seemed confused.

“Well, you were wrong about Changkyun” Kihyun felt so good; winning against his best friend had always been satisfactory for him. “He solved my project” he confessed and Hyungwon’s jaw dropped. “In your face!” Kihyun stood up and started dancing around the other in happiness.

“What?” Hyungwon stopped him. “That isn’t possible” he shook his head, not wanting to believe it. “You couldn’t even solve it, how did an intern do it?” he kept on asking questions and Kihyun sighed.

“I don’t know, he just did” the elder knew Hyungwon wouldn’t accept his defeat so easily. “He’s helping my team from today” he smiled. “So, you lost” he started dancing once more. “Face it” he added, sitting down on his desk to finish his paperwork. “And leave” he made a gesture with his hand, telling him to go.

“Fine, you won once” Hyungwon got pissed. “Don’t feel so relaxed, I’ll think about something else” he opened the door, closing it behind him and Kihyun couldn’t stop laughing, thinking his best friend was angry at him for losing.

 

 

 

“Hoseokie-hyung!” Changkyun called his roommate’s name after entering their shared apartment. He knew the other was already there because he worked eight hours and his classes ended later than Hoseok’s job. The latter was four years older so he already had a stable job. He was a lawyer and the younger met him after his father kicked him out of the house. He was searching for a place to live and he found Hoseok’s place over the journals. Changkyun couldn’t stop thanking him for accepting a student without money. He eventually became a waiter and paid for half of their rent but the elder had been really good to him. “Hyung” he said once again, finally finding his companion on the couch. He touched his shoulder after a few seconds and he jumped in surprise.

“Kyunnie! I’m sorry, I fell asleep waiting” Hoseok yawned, rubbing his eyes that were swollen. “I ordered some food but I didn’t know when would you arrive so” he shut up, handing him a menu from the nearest food place. “Order whatever you want” he smiled.

“Okay” Changkyun quickly grabbed his phone and ordered his dinner, sitting next to his hyung and taking off his slippers to place his feet on the couch too. He rested his head on Hoseok’s shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling really sleepy. His new activity got him tired and his exams were near so the professors gave him a lot of things to study. The younger felt he would die of tiredness any moment and he hoped he could take it the next months. Thankfully, his classes ended in one month and his finals followed so he would be able to focus on his new internship at winter vacation. “Hyung, go to bed” Changkyun told the elder, hearing his yawns.

“Nah, it’s okay, I’ll keep you company” Hoseok smiled at him. “Oh!” he suddenly yelled, making the student’s head fall down the moment he moved his body. “How was the company? Did they give you an opportunity?” he asked and Changkyun grinned. He remembered his day and felt really happy about his achievement.

“Yoo Kihyun told me I was very good and then he made me his team’s assistant” he explained, knowing his roommate heard about Kihyun before. The latter was pretty famous since he was really young to have a huge company. “I’m still an unpaid intern but maybe I have a bigger chance to get a stable position” he said, knowing perfectly fine Kihyun didn’t do paid internships - Changkyun didn’t know the reason of that, someone named Hyungwon -.

“Congratulations! I knew you could do it!” Hoseok hugged him tightly. “I’m proud of my dongsaeng!” he added and he stood up.”We need to make a toast” he started searching for his bottles of soju.

“Hoseok-hyung” Changkyun followed him, trying to stop him. He had to wake up early and he didn’t want to disappoint Kihyun. “You know I don’t ever drink and I seriously need to wake up tomorrow morning” he reminded his roommate. “Let’s make a toast when I get the job” he chuckled and Hoseok patted his head.

“Fine” the elder pinched his cheeks. “I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back” he yawned once again and Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“Go to sleep” he pushed Hoseok to his bedroom. “Now” he added and the other gave up.

“Fine, eat well please, you are getting thinner lately” he scolded Changkyun.

“Yeah, yeah” the younger walked to the living room once again. “I will, hyung” he said and his order arrived.

 

 

Kihyun was working with his team that morning and he could see Changkyun slowly losing his shyness around them. The younger was very respectful but none of the others liked formalities. Kihyun knew them from the university and they always acted like that. Seungkwan kept on joking with Seokmin while Minhyuk tried to shut them up so he could think and Jihoon rolled his eyes at the scene. Jun laughed along with the two jokers and Kihyun wanted to punch their faces because it was Changkyun’s second day; the intern would think they weren’t a serious company. “Changkyun-ah” he called the student’s name and made him turn around. “Can you bring me some coffee, please?” he said and Changkyun stood up, bowing slightly.

“Yes, Sir!” he answered with energy. “Does anyone else want coffee?” he then asked and everyone raised their hands. “Okay” he bowed once more before leaving the room. Kihyun glared at the others and they knew the reason of his anger.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” he scolded them. “Stop joking around or he will think badly of the company” he added and they all nodded.

“We are sorry Kihyun-ah” Minhyuk apologized. “But, you never brought an intern to our team so you have to understand” he knew that was true though they seriously needed to control themselves and stop joking around.

“I know, just act like civilized people for one month and you can get back on being yourselves after that” Kihyun saw the others nodding and smiled. “Great” he spoke, throwing a piece of paper to Seokmin, who was already whispering things in Seungkwan’s ear. “And I said I was the only one that could ask for coffee” he added and his teammates rolled their eyes at him.

“You already have Jooheony for that” Minhyuk stuck his tongue out and Kihyun sighed.

“Fine” he gave up. “Get back to work now” he ordered, writing some notes.

 

 

Changkyun walked to the company’s nearest coffee machine but he couldn’t find it. __‘Where was it?’__  he thought, going back and forth like an idiot. He knew it wasn’t a good way to start his second day but he was so damn nervous he forgot. Soonyoung drew him a tiny map that morning while they were doing paperwork together but he left it inside his backpack. He sighed, palming his face and trying to find a solution before his boss went out of the conference room to search for him.

“What’s wrong?” he heard a familiar voice in front of him and found Hyungwon, the other owner of the company. The latter was the one who accepted him in first place so he got nervous. What if he discovered he was completely lost inside that huge building? He was really ashamed but he smiled, shaking his head.

“Nothing, Sir” Changkyun tried to sound convincing though Hyungwon stared at him with a knowing look. “I’m going to get Kihyun-ssi some coffee, that’s all” he added and the elder tilted his head to the side in confusion. __‘Fuck’__  he cursed mentally, wanting the floor to open up and swallow him.

“You are going in the wrong direction” the black haired chuckled. “Come with me, I’ll help you” he circled an arm around the intern’s shoulders, dragging him to the other direction. Changkyun’s body stiffened while he walked with his superior and he didn’t know how to react. He wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn’t move. He hoped the taller one wouldn’t tell his partner about the situation because it was embarrassing for him. “So, Changkyun” Hyungwon started once they were in front of the coffee machine. “How’s Kihyun treating you?” he asked and Changkyun started making coffee for all the team members. He hoped he counted them well because he would be embarrassed again if he didn’t.

“He’s very nice, Sir” he avoided eye contact, feeling his face turning red in shame.

“You must be very special, he’s usually a grumpy midget” Hyungwon chuckled and Changkyun tried to remain serious; he didn’t want his superior to tell Kihyun he was laughing. Besides, he was the same height as his boss so he couldn’t call Kihyun a midget. “What did you do to work with his team?” he asked and the younger grabbed a tray before answering.

“I” he shut up. “I guess I solved his project?” he didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell him, maybe Kihyun would get mad.

“Was that a question?” Hyungwon helped him place the cups on the metal tray while talking. Changkyun shook his head, telling him it was statement - a very doubtful statement -. “Wow, you must be smart” the intern felt so damn uncomfortable; he hoped Hyungwon wouldn’t notice it. “Kihyun must like you” he winked and the younger blushed. “He’s always into younger men” he smiled playfully, making his blush deepen.

“W-what?” Changkyun thought maybe he heard him wrong.

“Don’t be nervous, he won’t go fast” he patted his back. “Have a nice day” he added and the intern swore he heard him muffling his laughter. __‘I hope that was a joke’__  he thought, grabbing the tray to then walk slowly to the conference room.

When he arrived, Jun opened the door for him to then help him place the cups in front of each employee. “Thanks” the Chinese one smiled at him, sitting back on his chair, but Changkyun couldn’t change his confused expression.

“What’s wrong? Your face is red” Seokmin asked him and Kihyun stood up to touch his forehead. His boss widened his eyes and he hoped he could disappear from there.

“You have a fever!” he yelled, getting worried. But Changkyun didn’t have any fever, he was just very ashamed and his face turned red and hot every time that happened.

“I’m fine” he waved his hands in front of his face to deny it, smiling to make them calm down. “It’s just... very warm in here” he lied.

“Why don’t you take this off?” Kihyun pointed at his jacket. “You don’t have to die of hotness, I’m not very strict with clothes” he said and he realized all the others were wearing casual clothes, not suits. Changkyun slowly complied, leaving his jacket on the backrest of his chair. It wasn’t that hot in the building but he needed an excuse and that was the only thing he came up with. “Okay, let’s move on” his boss smiled at him and he blushed, remembering Hyungwon’s words. “Are you sure you are fine? I can ask Jooheony for a glass of water” he was about to press the button though Changkyun grabbed his hand, letting go of it when he realized it was Kihyun.

“I’m sorry!” he bowed. “I’m seriously fine, I swear” the younger combed his hair because he felt it was messy, avoiding eye contact with the others. All the attention was on him and he felt uncomfortable.

“Okay, I believe you” the elder chuckled. “Thanks for the coffee” he said.

“No problem, I’m happy to help” Changkyun smiled, thinking maybe Hyungwon was joking and Kihyun didn’t like him that way. Hyungwon seemed the kind of man that liked to joke with everyone so he decided to breathe deeply and relax.

 

 

“Changkyun-ah!” Hoseok yelled, slapping his forehead. The younger had been spacing out a lot, just thinking about his boss liking him. Hyungwon left him very confused and Kihyun didn’t help at all treating him so well. He got worried after he gave them coffee and kept on touching his forehead to see if he was alright. Changkyun didn’t know if the elder was always like that but he was the only intern working with his team. Seokmin even told him he was the first one to achieve it. “What’s wrong with you? I was telling you a funny story” his roommate sighed, eating more of the ramen he made.

“I’m sorry, Hoseokie-hyung” Changkyun apologized, feeling a little bad for not listening to his friend. “I’m tired” he lied but Hoseok glared at him, not believing his words. “What?” he tried to fake innocence though it wasn’t working. They lived together for two years and the elder wasn’t stupid - maybe just a little but he was observant -. “Fine, something happened today and I’m a bit concerned” he started explaining.

“Did he fire you?” Hoseok widened his eyes, getting worried.

“No, he didn’t” the younger scratched his nape in nervousness. “Hyungwon-ssi, the other owner, came to me today and started talking” he paused for a second, remembering how pathetic he looked at that moment. He got lost inside the company and his superior noticed; great. “He asked me about Kihyun-ssi and he told me he must like me because he took me with his team” he went on. “And he said he liked younger men so I got nervous” he knew it sounded kinda stupid but he couldn’t help it. If his boss just wanted to achieve something with him, he didn’t want any position there.

Hoseok stared at him in confusion, taking long to process all his words. That reaction told Changkyun he wasn’t expecting something so absurd. The younger stayed quiet, waiting for the other to speak but he just burst out laughing. The student protested, slapping Hoseok’s shoulder to make him stop. “I’m sorry, Changkyun-ah” his roommate calmed down, drying the tears from the corners of his eyes. “So, you think he wants to fuck you?” he asked, covering his mouth not to laugh again.

“Yah! It isn’t funny!” he pouted, making a mental note not to tell Hoseok important things. “What if I refuse and he fires me?” Changkyun was frustrated because he thought it was his skill, not his appearance that Kihyun liked.

“Don’t refuse” the elder gave him an absurd advice as always. “Why are you looking at me like that? Is he ugly?” he asked and the student started to feel exasperation.

“He’s not ugly! That’s not my point” Changkyun whined, wishing to punch Hoseok’s face. “First of all, I don’t like anyone fucking me” he scrunched his nose, making his roommate chuckle. He was enjoying his misery while eating his ramen happily and he hated the teasing smile he was keeping on his face. “And second of all, what do you want me to do? Let him use me to then fire me whenever he wants?” he completely forgot about the food while talking.

“Well, maybe if you give him the best blow job, he will give you a promotion” Hoseok laughed once more, making Changkyun stand up and leave him alone over the dining room. “Wait! I was joking!” the elder yelled. “I’m sorry, Kyunnie-yah!” he knocked on his bedroom’s door but his roommate ignored him for a while, not wanting anyone to make fun of him.

 

 

 

Kihyun entered his company after a week of working hard on the new project and he was really happy about the progress they were making. Changkyun really helped and he was seriously considering to give him a permanent position. The light brown haired knew it was fast though his intern proved to be really useful. Changkyun was smart and quiet, something he needed in his team. The others were really smart but they couldn’t stop talking. The younger could concentrate pretty easily, even with the noisy people around him. Those were some of the reasons he had.

The elevator was full that morning and, before the doors closed, he saw Changkyun running to stop it. Kihyun stuck his hand out to help his intern and smiled at him after he thanked him. The younger’s hair was a bit messy and he was late so the elder guessed he didn’t hear his alarm. “Changkyun-ah” he called the other’s name, gaining his attention. “Relax, you are just five minutes late, I won’t punish you with extra work” he chuckled and Changkyun’s giggle sounded fake. Maybe he wasn’t in a good mood that morning, he shouldn’t insist. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine” the intern’s attitude was strange though he decided to ignore it. When they arrived to their floor, they both stepped out of the elevator. Changkyun was about to go with the other interns to do his paperwork but Kihyun changed his mind and grabbed the younger’s arm to stop him. The way those eyes widened and the way he stiffened told him there was something really wrong with Changkyun. Kihyun started wondering if someone robbed him, judging by his strange behavior.

“I’m sorry” the company owner let go of his intern’s wrist.

“It’s okay, Sir!” he bowed deeply, feeling ashamed - his red face told him everything -. “You surprised me” he added, touching his cheeks with the back of his hand to cool them down.

“Hey, if you aren’t feeling alright you can leave and do extra work tomorrow” he proposed, thinking the other’s health was a priority. “I was going to tell you to come with me because I need your help with something but I think you should rest if you aren’t okay” he said and saw Changkyun blushing. __‘Is he blushing for real?’__  he thought, feeling really confused about the intern’s behavior.

“N-no, no” the younger waved his hands in front of his boss’ face. “I’m feeling perfectly fine!” he seemed awkward. “I’ll work today” he breathed deeply to calm down and Kihyun still found it suspicious but he couldn’t push the situation any further.

“Okay...” the light brown haired stared at him in confusion for a few seconds. “Come with me then” he looked at Changkyun one last time before walking to his office in silence. Kihyun used his key to open the door and saw the intern getting nervous once more.

“Are w-we working in y-your office?” Changkyun stuttered and the elder frowned, not understanding shit.

“Yes, I need you to help me stamp some documents” Kihyun answered calmly, pointing at his desk with his index finger. “It will count as your paperwork” he added, walking to his chair and motioning Changkyun to sit down in front of him. The latter left the door open, making his superior think everything was a joke. “Changkyun, do you always leave doors open?” he rolled his eyes the moment the student apologized, getting up to close it. “Here you go” he gave him the stamp with a huge pile of documents he already signed to then start signing the others. He stole a few glances at the other while he was working and his nervousness wasn’t fading. It was a strange situation but he decided to just ignore him.

 

Hyungwon watched his best friend getting confused about Changkyun’s behavior and laughed, thinking it was the best prank he ever came up with in his entire life.

 

“Look!” Hyungwon pointed at the bus stop when they walked out of the building, ready to leave. Kihyun always left his car near the building while his best friend liked to park it in the huge garage their company had. The elder didn’t like to show off his money so he had a simple car and could leave it outside. He also hated the garage; he thought it was creepy. “Over there” he added and Kihyun saw Changkyun waiting for the bus. The latter didn’t have class that afternoon so he decided to stay but it was strange to see him there at that hour. Maybe his vehicle didn’t arrive yet or maybe he had to buy some stuff near the office before going home.

Kihyun looked carefully and found bags in the younger’s hands. __‘He needed to buy’__  he thought, guessing right. “Changkyun” the light brown haired turned to Hyungwon once more. “What about him?” he asked, not seeing where the conversation was going.

“He’s waiting for the bus” his best friend stared at him with a suspicious expression.

“And?” Kihyun motioned for him to keep on talking because he didn’t understand Hyungwon’s stupidity.

“Why don’t you take him home? He must be tired” the younger said and Kihyunnie finally understood. Hyungwon was right, it was late already so his bus would take a little longer to arrive. Besides, he enjoyed driving with some company, it got boring when he was alone. “You made him work too much today, you are a bad boss if you don’t” he kept on talking but Kihyun wouldn’t refuse.

“Okay, I don’t really mind” the light brown haired wasn’t aware of the prank Hyungwon was holding. “Wait here” he said before walking away. The engineer went closer to Changkyun, softly touching his shoulder to call his attention. The younger jumped in surprise, taking off his earphones to hear him. There were three other men at the bus stop, no one else, and his intern bowed when he noticed it was him. “You don’t need to be formal, seriously” Kihyun chuckled, making the student apologize. “How long have you been waiting, Changkyun-ah?” he asked in a gentle tone.

“About” Changkyun paused, looking at his cellphone to see the hour. “Ten minutes, Sir” his deep voice sounded a bit off and his eyes were red; he definitely seemed tired.

“I can take you home if you want to, my car is over there” he pointed at the black vehicle but his intern instantly shook his head. It was a normal reaction, - not like the others he had that morning - he wouldn’t accept it either but he needed to insist.

“I really appreciate it, Sir” the younger got nervous. “But I don’t mind riding the bus... I don’t want to bother you and I can relax while listening to music” he made up an excuse and Kihyun sighed.

“I won’t give you extra work for taking you home, I swear” the elder told him. “I have to buy my dinner too, this won’t be any trouble for me” Kihyun saw his companion hesitating about his decision. “I insist, Changkyun-ah” he added. “You seem really tired” he said and saw the other finally nodding.

“Okay, thank you” the intern smiled toothlessly, following him back to the place where Hyungwon was still standing. The latter was too lazy to move so he stayed there, waiting for his best friend to come back. Kihyun punched Hyungwon’s chest to wake him up a bit - earning the longest complaint ever - and told him he would go home.

“See you tomorrow, lazy ass” Kihyun laughed after calling him that and Changkyun just bowed at Hyungwon. The elder approached his car and opened it, waiting for his intern to go in.

 

Hyungwon grabbed his arm before he could follow Kihyun and he turned around in confusion. He was pretty scared about his boss taking him home already but the taller one was scarier. “I guess he isn’t going slowly with you” he whispered not to be heard by his partner and Changkyun choked on air, coughing repeatedly. “Have fun!” Hyungwon added after he could calm down, leaving him alone there. Kihyun was waiting in his car and he didn’t know what to do. If he ran away his superior would kick him out of the company he always wanted to work for and if he stayed his boss would rape him. __‘Fuck my life’__  he thought, opening the vehicle’s door.

“What kind of music do you like?” Kihyun asked him once he had his seat belt fastened and once he told him his address. Apparently, they didn’t live close but the elder didn’t mind.

“I really like music in English because I’ve been learning the language and I like identifying words” Changkyun explained, trying to relax and not to think too much about Kihyun’s intentions. __‘I just have to say no, nothing more’__  he thought, preparing his mind to deny whatever his boss asked him to do.

“I know how to speak English too” Kihyun smiled. “I need it for the company but Hyungwon never learned so I have to make all the speeches and translations” he shook his head. “I find it really interesting” he picked a song and Changkyun got surprised because he really liked it. Apparently, they had the same taste in music.

“I really like this song” he shyly said, avoiding eye contact.

“We have a lot in common, Changkyun-ah” Kihyun patted his back. “My friends are the worst in English” he chuckled, making his intern let out a shy giggle. “You should see Seungkwan and Seokmin talking, it’s terrible” they both laughed - the younger let himself go a bit -. __“So, Changkyun, do you like the company so far?”__  he spoke in English and the intern chuckled.

 _ _“Yes, I’ve always wanted to be part of it so I’m very happy”__  he answered and Kihyun got surprised he could actually talk. He even nodded in approval, turning to look at him for a few seconds.

“Your voice sounds good when you speak English” he complimented. “You could help me with the products’ presentations” he added and Changkyun widened his eyes, not believing his boss was asking him such an important task. But, two seconds later, he remembered Hyungwon’s words and started doubting.

“For real?” he asked, not being able to stop his happiness, even if he tried. His smile grew wider when Kihyun nodded, saying he never joked about those things. “Thank you so much!” he couldn’t help to thank him.

“Look” his boss started in a serious tone. “I’m not saying you already earned a permanent position but you’ve proved to be hardworking and smart, two things I search for in my interns” he kept on talking and Changkyun completely forgot about Hyungwon’s annoying voice that kept on appearing inside his mind. “And you speak English” he chuckled, starting to slowdown his car. “Do you mind if I buy fried chicken here? I don’t have time to cook lately” he asked and the younger shook his head.

“Sir, I don’t know what to say” he shyly spoke, staring at his boss with a tiny smile. “Thank you for everything you’ve done” Kihyun parked in front of the chicken place.

“I haven’t done anything, Changkyun-ah” he stopped the car. “You’ve done it” he smiled brightly and the younger bowed lightly, thanking him once more. “Are you staying in here? Do you want me to buy you something to eat?” Kihyun seemed different outside the office; he seemed more calm. In the building he was always taking care of his vocabulary and he kept some words in; Changkyun noticed it after five minutes of knowing him. It was a normal attitude since he was the boss and had to make the others respect him.

“No, thank you” the intern denied it. “My roommate is waiting for me to get him this” he raised the bags from the floor with the ingredients he bought. He hoped Hoseok didn’t burn the kitchen because they both sucked at cooking. He seriously preferred to order something though they couldn’t live like that.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Are you in a hurry?” Kihyun got worried and Changkyun shook his head, chuckling a bit.

“No, don’t worry” the younger took off his seat belt. “He must be sleeping on the couch” he chuckled. “I’ll go with you” he got down from the vehicle together with his superior. He entered the place with him and the smell of food hit his nostrils, making his stomach growl.

“Are you sure you don’t want some chicken?” Kihyun giggled but Changkyun shook his head, even if he was dying for chicken. Hoseok would murder him if he knew he ate before arriving the apartment because he waited for him. His boss ordered one box with a bottle of coke and they sat down on a table to wait for it. “You are too respectful with people, I would have eaten already if I were you” he laughed and Changkyun followed.

“I can’t” the younger whined. “My roommate is always taking care of me and it wouldn’t be fair” he explained and Kihyun understood.

“If Hyungwon was still my roommate, I would have murdered him already” they both laughed and Changkyun realized they weren’t only partners, they were also friends. “He’s the laziest and messiest person in the whole world” he rolled his eyes and the intern chuckled. “I shouldn’t be telling you that” he realized the younger wasn’t one of his friends. “I’m sorry Hyungwon-ah” he looked at the roof to say that as if he was communicating with the other.

“It’s okay, I won’t say anything” Changkyun promised. “My roommate is messy but not lazy” he confessed and Kihyun laughed.

“So you are a neat freak like me” he stated and the younger chuckled.

“I’m not a neat freak but I like things to be organized” the intern felt relaxed at that moment because his boss didn’t seem to be trying to fuck him. He was a nice person and he liked his personality a lot. “So I let Hoseok-hyung do whatever he wants with all the rooms except my bedroom” he said, remembering his apartment’s disorder. “He can’t even stare at my bedroom” they both laughed.

“I get you, I did the same to Hyungwon back in the University” Kihyun kept on telling him about his days of living with the other company owner. “But I couldn’t let him do whatever he wanted to, I had to organize everything” they laughed again and they were interrupted by the waiter, who gave them Kihyun’s order. “Thank you” the elder stood up, grabbing the bag to then walk outside the chicken place.

The two of them got in the car once more and Kihyun drove off. Changkyun was seriously dying of hunger. His stomach was growling repeatedly and his superior couldn’t stop laughing at him. “Don’t laugh!” the younger complained like a little kid, unconsciously pouting.

“You can eat one if you want to, you don’t have to tell your roommate” Kihyun kept on insisting and he was starting to lose his strength to say no. “Give me one too” he said as if the other already accepted.

“Why are you doing this to me? I’m not supposed to eat” Changkyun laughed along with his boss but accepted at last, opening the box. He waited for Kihyun to take one piece thought the other didn’t move.

“Give one to me” he let go of the wheel with one hand and waited.

“With my hand?” the intern didn’t want to touch the chicken, more after knowing his superior was a neat freak.

“Yes, Changkyun-ah” he rolled his eyes and the younger raised his shoulders, giving Kihyun a piece of fried chicken. He took one after that and closed the box, leaving it on his lap like before. They started eating happily and his stomach calmed down instantly. He seriously felt he was about to die of hunger so he was glad Kihyun let him eat. It was like being with a friend; he forgot he was with his boss. “Here we are” the elder said, stopping in front of his building.

“Thank you so much, Sir” he went back on being formal, bowing deeply after he stepped out of the car.

“You call me Sir after eating from my chicken?” they both laughed. “Seriously, Changkyun” he paused. “You don’t need to be so formal, I’m 27, not 60” he made the younger chuckle.

“I’m sorry, I feel uncomfortable calling you hyung because you are my boss” he explained and the other understood perfectly.

“You’ll get used to my presence after a few more weeks” Kihyun said, laughing evilly and Changkyun giggled.

“Thanks again” he smiled closing the door of the car and opening the front door. He waved his hand at his superior before he left and pressed the elevator’s button, getting inside with the groceries in his hands. He stayed in silence until the doors opened and, once he entered his apartment, Hoseok ran to hug him.

“Where the hell were you?!” the elder seemed worried and, when he checked the hour, he realized it was really late.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize it was late” Changkyun calmly said. “Why didn’t you call me if you were worried?” he asked and Hoseok stayed still, opening and closing his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. “Seriously?” the student couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Hoseokie-hyung, you are really funny” he dried the tears from the corners of his eyes. “Let’s cook” he placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

“Answer me, Changkyun” he tried to sound angry but the younger knew he wasn’t.

“My boss brought me home” he confessed but remembered he told Hoseok about his fears and regretted it.

“Oh my God! You fucked him?!” his roommate started laughing and hitting his arm.

“Ah! Stop it!” he yelled, pushing his hyung away. “I didn’t fuck him!” he added but Hoseok didn’t believe him. “I swear! He just brought me home” he grunted, taking out the ingredients from the bags.

“Sure, he brought you home” he winked and the rest of the night was like that; extremely annoying for Changkyun.


	2. Chapter two

“Come in!” Kihyun yelled from his bathroom. Hyungwon went to visit him that Sunday afternoon and he was combing his hair when he knocked on his front door. He didn’t know his best friend would come though he didn’t mind. Hyungwon knew his password and had a copy of his key so he didn’t have to move. He heard footsteps nearing his bathroom and the taller one’s face appeared there seconds later. “What are you doing here? You are so damn annoying” the elder rolled his eyes, earning a harsh punch on his chest. “Hey!” he complained.

“You love me” Hyungwon chuckled. “What were you doing?” he asked, staring at Kihyun while he combed his hair.

“Combing my hair” the engineer answered and the other sighed.

“I know, I can see you, that wasn’t my question” Hyungwon walked to the kitchen, seeing the conversation wasn’t going anywhere with his friend. Kihyun finished styling his hair - he left it simple because he had nothing to do - and followed the younger, finding him on his couch watching TV while eating one of his chocolates.

“Hyungwon-ah, take your dirty feet off my coffee table” he had to repeat that phrase every time his best friend went to his apartment but he never listened. Kihyun pushed his legs away and, thankfully, the younger was too lazy to put them back on. They stayed there in silence, eating and watching a boring movie. They were used to each other so it wasn’t awkward to be like that; they felt comfortable. Kihyun just hoped his companion didn’t come up with a new prank or something. He worked all day long the entire week and he loved to rest on weekends.

“So” Hyungwon started, not tearing his gaze away from the TV. “You still like Changkyun?” he asked and Kihyun laughed, knowing the younger couldn’t get over the fact that he lost against him. The light brown haired was enjoying his victory a little too much because his intern proved to be better every time they talked. He wasn’t only talented, he was also a good person and Hyungwon hated it because he thought he was incompetent. “Why are you laughing?” the younger kept a straight face, making Kihyun laugh more.

“You can’t accept it!” he pointed at the other with his index finger. “Changkyun is better than my teammates and you hate it because your prank didn’t work this time” he stared at his best friend with an arrogant smile. “He even speaks English” he felt extremely proud of that.

“You are right, I can’t accept it” Hyungwon said and Kihyunnie laughed evilly. “He speaks English too?” the elder nodded with a big smile. “Wow, I really messed up this time” his companion admitted and he stood up to dance happily - missing Hyungwon’s attempt to muffle his laughter with his hand -. “He’s really shy though, I saw him with you the other day and he seemed awkward” he made his best friend stop his dance.

“I guess he is a bit shy but we talked a lot on Friday” the light brown haired didn’t perceive the satisfied tone the taller one was using. He was too calm to be losing but Kihyun didn’t notice due to his excitement. “I told him about the time we lived together and he told me about his messy roommate” he saw Hyungwon showing him a bitchy face. “You deserve it” he added. “He’s very funny when he is relaxed and I will give him a permanent position in... maybe two months” he couldn’t do it so fast because Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Mingyu had been waiting a lot to get a permanent job inside the company and it wouldn’t be fair.

“Two months? Isn’t that too soon?” his best friend was right but he was the boss there; he could do whatever he wanted.

“It is” Kihyun sat back on the couch. “But I don’t care, I need him” he took a piece of chocolate, eating it in one go.

“Well, I’m sure he will say no when he knows you better” Hyungwon joked and Kihyunnie slapped his arm.

“Shut up, you are just jealous of me” the elder spoke, taking another piece from his companion’s hand.

“Sure, Kihyun” Hyungwon smiled to himself, not letting the other see him.

 

 

 

Changkyun was playing an absurd game with the other interns while they ‘did their paperwork’. They got bored after filling their papers and Soonyoung took out his cellphone to show them the new game he downloaded. It was very simple, they had to move a metal ball around the space and get to the finish line without falling. The four of them were competing and they made a bet; the loser had to make a derp face to take a picture with the others and Changkyun wasn’t good at it. Wonwoo and Soonyoung didn’t stop laughing at him while he struggled to keep the ball from falling and Mingyu not only did that, he also poked his face with his finger, making it even harder. “Yah!” he yelled, losing instantly as he got distracted from the screen. He screamed in exasperation and the other interns laughed once again.

“You lost” Wonwoo said, making fun of him. “You are terrible” he mocked at him and the elder whined.

“Can we do another round?” Changkyun insisted, not wishing to make a derp face inside the office; it would be damn embarrassing. All the workers were rolling their eyes at them and he hoped their bosses wouldn’t appear out of nowhere. Even if he talked more with Kihyun since he took him home, he didn’t stop being his superior and he had to respect him. It had only been two weeks, it wasn’t a long time but he started feeling so comfortable with the other interns he actually forgot he was inside the office. He behaved like he did with his roommate Hoseok around them and he changed when he had to go to the conference room with Kihyun’s team.

“No, we can’t. You said two out of three and we all passed two times, except you” Wonwoo smiled; his happiness really evident in his eyes. “Derp picture” he clapped, taking out his own cellphone and setting the front camera. He made the others get up from their chairs - he was the laziest one - and made Changkyun sit on his lap, leaving him at the center of the picture. The elder was dying of shame, he covered his face for a few seconds until Soonyoung hit his arm and the three of them smiled cutely for the photo. “Three, two, one” and he touched the camera button over the screen.

He made a really ugly face, making his companions burst out laughing. He covered his face with his hand once again, feeling his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Changkyun wasn’t looking at anyone though he heard a familiar voice and raised his head. It was Kihyun, staring at the picture from behind Wonwoo. Their boss asked what they were doing until he saw the photo and chuckled, covering his mouth to muffle it. “I didn’t know you could be that ugly” their superior laughed, not able to contain it anymore. Changkyun blushed like crazy and Kihyun went closer to him, patting his back. “Don’t worry, I don’t fire ugly people” he joked and his three partners couldn’t stop laughing. Changkyun whined, avoiding eye contact with his boss. “I actually need you so please get up and follow me” he ordered, snapping his fingers to make him hurry up. “And” he paused. “You three better work” he pointed at the other interns. “Or you’ll get double paperwork tomorrow” the youngers changed their happy expressions to surprised ones.

Changkyun silently giggled, sticking his tongue out to his coworkers when Kihyun started walking. “Sir, I’m sorry about that” he apologized, earning a confused stare from his boss. “We made a bet and I lost” he felt so damn ashamed; he couldn’t even look at the elder.

“It’s okay, Changkyun-ah” the light brown haired opened the door from his office and picked up a pile of folders, handing it to him right after. It was heavy and the younger almost let it fall because Kihyun took him by surprise. “Careful” he added. “I need you to help me read those” he said and walked to the conference room. “Go with Joshua, he’ll help too” he smiled. “He’s from the USA so he obviously speaks English” Kihyunnie chuckled.

“Are these in English?” Changkyun widened his eyes when his boss nodded. “I don’t know if I can do this” he always spoke English when he was with Hoseok in his apartment - even if the other didn’t understand shit - but if those documents contained business vocabulary he wouldn’t be able to do it.

“Of course you can” Kihyun suddenly frowned and the younger saw his teammates playing games instead of working. Changkyun knew it was normal; he did it two seconds ago with the other interns and all the workers inside the conference room were friends from the university. “Aish” he whispered to himself, entering the room to scold the others. Minhyuk automatically punched Seokmin’s arm, blaming him for everything though Seungkwan defended Seokmin, saying it was Minhyuk. “I don’t care, please work” Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s arm carefully, dragging him inside. “Changkyun-ah, go with Joshua” the intern bowed at his superior and sat down next to Joshua, seeing him smile.

“What do I have to do?” Joshua asked to Kihyun.

“Read those with Changkyun, he speaks English too” the elder seemed to be a little tense that morning. Even if he laughed at the intern’s derp face, he was kind of accelerated. “I’ll bring Hyungwon here so you stay quiet for a while” the light brown haired sent a text message to his best friend. “I have to go for a few hours” he added. “Please work a lot, I’ll be back soon” he picked up his jacket and his scarf, making Changkyun wonder if he was okay.

Hyungwon arrived 20 minutes after Kihyunnie left and stayed there doing some administration stuff none of them understood. They were finally silent but Changkyun couldn’t concentrate. He had to search for many words over his cellphone translator because those documents contained business vocabulary - as he predicted - and he was ashamed to ask Joshua about it. The latter didn’t look up even once; he only moved his hand from time to time to change folders or to arrange his glasses. He couldn’t let his boss down but he was taking longer than he thought he would take.

The afternoon went like that and he forgot to go to the university. He realized it when Minhyuk and Jun decided to go; their shift already ended and he almost cursed when he remembered about his class. It was almost the end of the year and he had to go not to miss the explanations from his professors. Changkyun breathed deeply, thinking he’d ask Kihyun for a work certificate later.

He kept on going and, in the end, Hyungwon was the only one left in there. The latter was falling asleep while the intern read the last folder and searched for words over his cellphone. “What are you doing? Don’t you want to go home already?” Hyungwon yawned, breaking the silence.

“I’m reading this” Changkyun showed the folder to the elder. “Kihyun-ssi asked me to read these proposals from other companies around the world” he explained and his superior nodded.

“He’s really into you, no one touches those folders, only Joshua and Kihyun” he winked and Changkyun blushed.

“He’s not” the younger forgot the other was the company owner and whined. “He didn’t do anything to me” he protested, reading more of the document. They had to use a pencil to write down if the contracts were good or bad and he knew it was an important thing.

“He will; he’s just trying to earn your trust” Hyungwon said and Changkyun heard a slight chuckle. The younger wasn’t sure anymore, he seemed to be joking all the time and maybe Kihyun wasn’t really into him. The intern decided to pretend he didn’t know the other was kidding and follow his stupid game. He couldn’t guess the reason for it though he was planning to discover it.

“Sir, you can leave if you want to... it’s late” Changkyun proposed, pretty tired of Hyungwon’s stare on him.

“Oh, thank God” he stood up. “Don’t steal anything! Wait for Kihyun to come back” he scolded him to then wink and left the room. The hallways were extremely dark and he wondered where his boss was. He needed to put back those documents in his office but he didn’t come back.

Changkyun finally finished after a few more minutes and sighed, resting his head on the table. It hurt a lot so he stayed there without moving for a while, closing his eyes to relax. The minutes passed and he started to fall asleep until he heard footsteps getting inside the conference room. The younger almost jumped off his seat, finding a confused Kihyun over the door.

“Changkyun?” the light brown haired couldn’t believe his intern was still there. Changkyun stood up, bowing deeply to them lift the folders from the table.

“I’m done!” he stretched his arms to show his boss he was capable of doing it and the elder giggled. He had bags under his eyes and he seemed dead tired.

“Good job” Kihyun took them and started walking to his office. The younger followed him, quickly taking back the folders to help him. His superior thanked him and they both organized them on top of the desk. “Thanks” Kihyunnie rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing here? You could leave to go to your class” the elder asked, making him whine.

“I forgot about my class” Changkyun couldn’t believe it and he wanted to punch his own face. “And I didn’t want to disappoint you” he said and Kihyun smiled brightly.

“Well, you didn’t” the elder patted his shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t come back earlier, I had some trouble” he sighed.

“It’s fine, Sir” the younger bowed once more, not daring to ask about his private life. “Do you want me to get you something for dinner? I could go buy food and bring it here for you” he offered, even if Hoseok was waiting for him.

“No, thanks” Kihyun smiled toothlessly at him. “I need to sleep so I’ll pick up my stuff and leave” he added and Changkyun decided to do the same. He quickly ran to the interns’ area and grabbed his backpack with his coat. It was extremely cold outside since winter was coming and he didn’t want to fall sick. The younger went back to his boss’ office and found him heading to the elevator. They were the only ones in the entire building so they went down together. The silence was relaxing for the both of them and Changkyun didn’t think Kihyun wanted to fuck him anymore. Maybe Hyungwon liked to make pranks.

“Sir” the intern stared at the numbers on above of the door that changed constantly as they got down. His companion just hummed in response. “I’m sorry” he apologized and Kihyun turned to look at him in confusion. “You must be wondering why” he chuckled, staring back at his boss for a few seconds before turning to the numbers once more. “I can tell you needed time alone and I ruined it... so I’m really sorry” Kihyun chuckled at his words.

“Yeah, I guess this wasn’t my day” the light brown haired shook his head. “Maybe you could make one of those derp faces to make me laugh” he proposed and Changkyun started complaining like a child. “Okay, I don’t forgive you then” he crossed his arms on his chest and the younger sighed.

“Fine, I’ll do it” he made one of his stupid faces when Kihyun turned around and the latter started laughing out loud. He was making fun of him though he felt happy for making his boss smile.

“Thank you, Changkyun-ah” the elevator’s door opened and they walked together once again. “I really needed to be with someone as calm as you” he spoke in a soft tone and Changkyun grinned at him, feeling all his work was worth it.

 

 

 

After one month of working for the company, he was able to relax. He didn’t have to go to the university anymore; his exams were the only thing left but he didn’t have to study much since he studied the rest of the year. Changkyun opened his eyes and smiled, feeling relieved. He slowly sat up and picked up his cellphone. It was early and, when he stared at the date, he knew he was forgetting something. “November 22th” he whispered, scratching his head while he thought about it. “Kihyun’s birthday!” he yelled, standing up and running to the bathroom. He needed to be fast if he wanted to buy a present.

Changkyun took a shower, brushed his teeth and dressed up with his usual suit. Hoseok peeked out from his bedroom, not understanding his friend at all. He stared until he got bored and raised his shoulders, getting back inside. He had his own bathroom there and Changkyun used the other one at the hallway. The latter stared at his reflection over his full body mirror, feeling satisfied with his look. He ran off right after and grabbed his backpack that contained his money. The only thing he was concerned about was Kihyun’s taste. What if he bought something he didn’t like at all?

“Hoseokie-hyung” he called his roommate’s name from the entrance door. “I’m leaving” the younger heard nothing so he opened the door. But, the moment he attempted to get out of the apartment, the brunette appeared to hug him tightly.

“Okay” he said. “Why are you leaving so early?” he asked. “It’s not even 7am” the elder didn’t understand his actions.

“I need to buy a present” Changkyun answered, omitting details because Hoseok thought he was fucking his boss. He regretted every single thing he told his roommate though it was Hyungwon’s fault. His superior made him believe Kihyun was some kind of sexual assaulter and he fell in his trap. Hoseok kept on staring at him as if he was expecting to hear more and he sighed, giving up on hiding it. “It’s for my boss, today is his birthday” he confessed, finding the floor interesting suddenly.

“Aw” the elder patted his back. “So cute” he added and his companion whined. “Is he your boyfriend now? I really want to meet him” he kept on going and Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Hoseok-hyung” the student protested. “I never fucked him!” he yelled, getting impatient. The other wasn’t just mocking at him, he was wasting his precious time. “I’m leaving, have a nice day” he turned around, locking the door behind his back.

Changkyun took the train instead of the bus. It was almost empty due to the hour and he found a seat automatically. __‘What could I buy?’__  he thought, not finding the answer quickly. Kihyun was really smart and he didn’t talk much about personal things around them. He had been behaving strange lately and the younger knew something was wrong but didn’t dare to ask. His boss left the company often, ordering his team around and giving them several tasks. Changkyun could tell he was stressed out and the others clearly knew the reason. They stopped messing around - Seungkwan kept on joking from time to time with Seokmin but it wasn’t like before - and they helped Kihyun with everything they could.

When his stop came, he got down from the vehicle. People were slowly appearing and he started panicking. Changkyun didn’t have anything in mind and his work time was approaching slowly. He walked around the city - near his workplace - and all the shops were closed. __‘It’s too early’__  he realized, palming his face. Hoseok didn’t tell him anything when he was leaving but, the moment he checked his cellphone, he saw three messages of his roommate.

__From: Hoseokie_ _

__It’s early! Come back!_ _

__From: Hoseokie_ _

__You’ll realize it when you get there... the shops are closed._ _

__From: Hoseokie_ _

__Why don’t you get him some chocolates? It’s not like you must buy an expensive thing, Changkyunnie._ _

The younger sighed, knowing he was right. He answered Hoseok’s messages and walked to the nearest coffee shop. They sold all kinds of chocolates there so he picked the most expensive ones and bought his own breakfast. He had time now that he found out he wouldn’t be able to achieve his task. Changkyun sat down over a table by the window and, minutes later, Kihyun entered the coffee shop. __‘Seriously?’__  he thought, not knowing if he should hide or say hi. Maybe it would be better to wait until he reached the office.

The younger tried to cover his face though Kihyun saw him from the outside and he was already laughing while approaching his table. “Hi” his boss stayed there beside him, making him stop hiding.

“Happy birthday, Sir!” Changkyun stood up, stretching his arms with the box of chocolates in his hands - that was wrapped in a cute gift paper that had a ribbon on - and lowering his head not to see the other’s reaction. There was none so he had to lift his head up. Kihyun was still in front of him with wide eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn’t know if it was a good idea to buy him a present. It could be too much since they knew each other for one month and Kihyun was his boss. “I” he closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. “I r-remembered this m-morning and I t-thought-” the elder interrupted his words by taking the present with a smile.

“Can I open it?” the light brown haired seemed to be happy about it.

“Yes” he bowed slightly. “It’s not much though...” Changkyun warned so he wouldn’t get disappointed with the chocolates. Kihyun rolled his eyes at him to then open it slowly, not wishing to tear the cute paper off. The elder took a few seconds but then grinned when he saw what it was. He hugged Changkyun after that and he couldn’t react in time so he stayed still as if it was a Korean drama. His boss parted from him and giggled, making fun of his nervous state.

“You don’t have to be so formal, really” Kihyun said. “Thank you so much for this” he added. “I really need chocolates when I get back home and I never have because I forget to buy” they both chuckled. “Are you having breakfast?” he asked, pointing at his coffee with his index finger. Changkyun nodded and before he could talk, Kihyun did. “Can I join you?” the younger wanted to ask him the same question so he was glad his superior did it first.

“Yes, Kihyun-hyung?” Changkyun wasn’t sure how to call him. He always felt uncomfortable being informal around his bosses and professors. The student thought he was being disrespectful but Kihyun insisted so he decided to give in.

“Kihyun-hyung is fine” the elder smiled at him. “Wait here, I’ll go buy coffee and something to eat” he pocketed the chocolates. “This is mine” he patted his pocket right after. “Oh” he suddenly stopped. “Don’t you want anything to eat?”

“Okay, here you go” Changkyun gave him some money. “Buy your breakfast with this too” he wanted to pay for Kihyun because it was his birthday.

“Hell no” the elder shook his head.

“Please” his intern insisted. “It’s your birthday and I want to do it” he saw Kihyunnie smiling toothlessly at him. “I’ve noticed you are a bit off lately so please buy whatever you want” the younger bowed.

“Changkyun, seriously, stop bowing” his boss patted his shoulder and he stopped himself from doing it again. He couldn’t help it; he had issues with formalities. “Thanks” he added, blushing a bit. “You are sweet” Kihyun started walking away from the table. “I’ll pay for your breakfast on your birthday and you better accept it” they chuckled.

“Okay, Kihyun-hyung” Changkyun sat back and waited for his boss to come back. They stayed there until it was time to work and Kihyun seemed happier. The younger felt good for making him smile and they had a nice talk, joking around as they weren’t work related. Changkyun really enjoyed it and he wished to repeat it some time.

 

 

Kihyun couldn’t even work those days. He felt everything falling apart. The truth he’d been hiding from almost everybody - except his teammates and Hyungwon - was that his mother had cancer and he had to go to the hospital each day to take care of her. It was so sudden he thought everything was a joke. The day his father called him, he ran out of the company and got back really late. The engineer discovered it when he arrived the hospital and he stayed longer than he thought he would.

He was so worried and sad he couldn’t think properly but then he saw Changkyun was still there working. The younger didn’t lift his head until he heard him inside the conference room. He smiled then and showed him he finished reading those documents. Kihyun was a bit confused at first though he grinned when he saw the enthusiasm his intern had. Changkyun was bright; he could tell just by standing beside him. He had a positive and relaxed energy, something the light brown haired liked a lot.

His friends were really good to him but no one managed to make him smile as much as his intern did. The latter didn’t know what his problem was though he managed to light up his day. It felt as if he had some kind of power to make him happy.

That morning, it was his birthday and he completely forgot. He went to his usual coffee shop to have a quiet breakfast and he found a surprise. Changkyun was there hiding from him and he laughed because it was so obvious. The younger had a shy personality and his formalities’ issues kept him from being himself around Kihyun. He went to his table to mock at him but he got startled the moment the other showed him his present. His intern was the first person greeting him for his birthday and he bought a gift for him. The elder didn’t want to show his happiness but he couldn’t. His smile was big and he had a nice breakfast with him before heading to the office.

The two of them walked slowly, chatting calmly as if they were friends. Kihyun liked it when Changkyun treated him as a normal person and not as a superior. The building's entrance came to view and he didn't want to stop; he didn't want to remember about his mother's illness. "Hyung" Changkyun took him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?" he asked, caressing his back.

"I'm perfectly fine" Kihyun smiled brightly to show he was okay. He was more than okay actually, and all thanks to the person next to him. "I just... don't feel like working today" he sighed.

"Why don't you tell us what to do" the younger paused to push the door, holding it until his boss passed through it. "And you leave" he proposed and it sounded like a brilliant idea. He was the owner, right? He could do whatever he wanted to. Besides, all his teammates were his friends.

"That's brilliant" Kihyunnie grinned. "Thank you so much, Changkyun-ah" he didn't know how to thank him. "I'll let you leave earlier today" he winked and Changkyun giggled.

"That's not necessary, hyung" the younger denied his offer. "I'll do everything" he added, entering the elevator with him. There were a lot of employees, including some of their coworkers. They greeted everybody and Hyungwon had a strange smile on his face that made Kihyun wonder what it meant. His best friend started singing the birthday son after that, making him forget about that knowing smile. Everyone singed along and he wanted to disappear from there. It was so embarrassing his cheeks went completely red.

The moment they reached his floor, all their coworkers went down too, following them. Changkyun was smiling at him while clapping, not joining in the singing. "Please stop" Kihyun said, covering his face in shame.

"Bye, hyung. Have a nice day, you deserve it" his intern whispered in his ear, heading to the interns' office. Kihyunnie wanted to answer but he couldn't, the others dragged him to the conference room and he had to follow in silence. They prepared a cake for him together with some drinks - nothing alcoholic of course - and he smiled toothlessly, thanking them. The light brown haired loved their gesture though he couldn't help to think about the strong happiness Changkyun made him feel with his tiny present and his shy attitude. He had no explanations for it; he just felt it. It was unusual and he wondered what it was. That boy had something that made Kihyun's days shine and he was determined to discover it.

They ate cake for a while and talked nonsense until he got up to announce his decision. "Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but I won't work today" he started. "I'll spend my birthday with my parents so please work a lot and make sure to guide Changkyun well" he added and the others protested. "He knows when to come here but I suggest you go check on him. Wonwoo, Mingyu and Soonyoung are dragging him to the dark side" they all laughed. "What? It's true" he chuckled.

"Do you seriously think Changkyun is a saint?" Minhyuk asked him and he nodded in response. "Trust me, he's not" he earned a glare from his friend. "But sure, Joshua will check on him" he laughed evilly.

"Okay, it's your responsibility Joshua" Kihyun ordered and Joshua whined. They were too lazy to get up from their comfy chairs.

"I'll check on him" Hyungwon raised his hand and the light brown haired found it suspicious. He let him when he saw all the others celebrating for not getting that responsibility.

"Okay... Hyungwon-ah" he suspected something but decided to ignore him. Kihyun left after that, going to the interns' office to check on them and say goodbye to Changkyun. He felt so thankful he couldn't help to have him as his favorite. He knew it was wrong but he didn't have the fault, Changkyun was just too cool. "I'm leaving, you better listen to Hyungwon" he scolded all of them not to show his favoritism. "Thanks again, Changkyun-ah" he whispered, leaving the younger with a smile.

 

 

Changkyun stared at Kihyun's back after he left and Soonyoung took him out of his trance. The latter patted his shoulder to make him react and he realized they were talking to him. Wonwoo and Mingyu were staring at him too and he wanted them to stop. He wasn't doing anything wrong; staring at his boss was perfectly normal, right?

"Why is he thanking you?" Soonyoung asked, raising his eyebrows twice to mock at him.

"Oh, nothing" Changkyun didn't feel the need to lie because he didn't have anything to hide. "I gave him a present for his birthday and I paid for his breakfast" he explained, not scared of the others.

"Aww!" the interns started teasing him with his superior and that wasn't right at all. He didn't like Kihyun and Hyungwon kept on insisting. Did people see something he wasn't able to see? He couldn't believe everyone thought about them as a possible couple. Even Hoseok loved to make fun of him, saying he wished to meet his boyfriend. "You are always so cute, hyung" Wonwoo knew he hated people calling him cute. "Aren't you scared of Kihyun-hyung?" he questioned and Changkyun remembered he was scared at first but not anymore.

"I'm not cute" the elder protested. "And I'm not scared of him... I was, but not anymore" he confessed, earning nods from his friends. "Guys" he spoke hesitantly, doubting about the words he was about to say. "If I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?" he asked and then realized it sounded a bit bad. The three interns had their eyes wide in surprise so he waved his hands in front of his face. He could imagine what they were thinking about and he denied it immediately. "It's not what you are imagining" he paused. "Can you keep it?"

"Yes! Tell us!" Mingyu got impatient, demanding him to talk.

"Okay" Changkyun took a deep breath. "Hyungwon-hyung told me something when I started my internship here" he went on and, before he could go on, Hyungwon appeared in front of him. "Oh, good morning Sir!" he yelled to prevent the other from talking.

"Good morning, interns" their superior rested his palm on Soonyoung's shoulder. "I have to check on you" he winked at Changkyun. "And I must congratulate Changkyun for making Kihyun smile today" he added and the younger hoped he didn't say anything about sex or it would be very embarrassing. "Kihyun really cares about you" the tall one spoke more, winking at him, and he wished to punch his face. "That's all. Get to work now" he left, making Changkyun sigh.

"What was that?" Wonwoo frowned, not understanding shit. The elder raised his shoulders, faking innocence. "Okay, tell us!" he demanded after his question.

"Hyungwon-hyung told me" he paused, not considering it a good idea anymore. "He likes Kihyun" he lied and the others widened their eyes. "He asked me if I liked Kihyun-hyung because he saw me a lot with him and I said no, so he confessed that to me" he laughed inside, knowing he could take a little of revenge with that. Changkyun wasn't that kind of person but he messed up and needed a way to solve his problem. "He's scary when he's threatening you" he added, faking a shiver. "So I guess that's the reason he said those things minutes ago" everything sounded credible and he felt satisfied when the others covered their mouths in amusement.

"Oh my God!" Soonyoung yelled and Wonwoo covered his mouth. "Why did you buy presents for Kihyun-hyung then? He's going to murder you!" he panicked, shaking Changkyun from his shoulders roughly. "If you want to, you can hide at my place- Ah!" he rubbed his sore arm after Wonwoo hit him.

"Shut up, Soonyoung" Wonwoo shushed him. "Are you going to ignore Hyungwon-hyung's warnings?" he directed his words to Changkyun this time.

"I'm not ignoring his words, I don't like Kihyun-hyung so I have nothing to be worried about" he said, not sure if that was entirely true. Changkyun felt something around his boss but he was sure it was admiration, nothing more. Hyungwon managed to confuse him for a few days though he discovered it was nothing.

"You are right, you aren't doing anything strange, he should fuck off" Mingyu was right, he should fuck off and stop saying inappropriate things to him.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the secret and help you" Soonyoung smiled.

"Thanks, guys" he grinned, trying to sound convincing every time he spoke.


	3. Chapter three

Another month went by quickly for Changkyun and he was happily working for Kihyun. His job as a waiter bothered him more and more each second so he couldn't wait to quit. He was there, standing by the restaurant's counter and staring at the tables. He couldn't get distracted but he was tired and his eyes wouldn't stay opened. It was Sunday already - thankfully - and he wasn't in the mood for that. The student had to be there the entire day because he asked his boss for it. He didn't regret it though; he started in Kihyun's company thanks to that. He just wished the elder paid him so he could quit that shitty job and help his roommate with the rent anyway.

Hyungwon kept on saying things to him whenever Kihyun left him in charge and his friends believed it was because Hyungwon liked the other. Changkyun didn't understand his purpose because Kihyun never harassed him sexually. The elder was a nice person that worked really hard and earned his employees' respect for treating them well. The intern sometimes thought Hyungwon had nothing to do and got extremely bored. Changkyun wasn't an administrator so he couldn't judge but he seemed to be lazing around the office the whole day. Maybe he had too many employees that did everything for him. That would be the only reasonable situation. Unlike Mechatronic Engineers, there were a lot of Business Administrators around South Korea.

Changkyun sighed, missing his apartment badly. He wished to sleep all day long after the hard exams he went through two weeks ago. It was a nightmare getting out of the office to then study all night long - he knew the concepts but he needed to re-read, he wasn't some kind of intelligence robot - to then go to the University. He almost died and reconsidered his situation several times because it was unhealthy. Thankfully, Kihyun realized his state and gave an entire week to rest. Changkyun didn't know how to thank him so he bought breakfast for him when he returned the next week. The elder refused to let him pay but it was too late; the intern bought it before his boss arrived to his usual place.

Speaking of his superior, the younger wanted to make him smile all day long. He had the prettiest smile Changkyun had ever seen and it lightened up anyone's day. The student kept on noticing something was wrong so he made jokes around him and tried to help him forget the reason of his sadness. The other teammates did it too and he knew Kihyun's problem wasn't simple. He could imagine several things though he didn't dare to ask. It was his boss' personal life and he shouldn't interfere. Even if he was dying to know, he didn't like people getting into others' lives and he wouldn't do anything against his own principles.

A woman suddenly called him, taking him out of his thoughts. The restaurant was full of people that night, more than for lunch - something not usual over a Sunday -. Changkyun saw other guys and old ladies calling him too, sighing when they started getting impatient. __'I have only two hands and one brain'__  he thought, wishing to say it out loud. "Have you decided already?" he asked with a smile. He had to be a good employee to get benefits at the end of the month.

"Yes, we want two of these" she pointed at the menu and Changkyun wrote it down. "And three of these" she was there with her friends so she went on.

"Let me repeat it" the younger said what he was forced to say and read the order for the clients' to confirm. "Perfect, your order will be out in a few minutes" he walked away, going to the other table.

"This is crazy, I want to quit" his coworker Hansol whispered in his ear when they both went to deliver their orders to the kitchen. "I'm tired of them demanding things from me" he complained and Changkyun nodded, whining like a little kid.

"That man is an asshole, if he asks you for anything, make sure to be patient" he pointed at an old man he had to deal with seconds ago.

"If he asks me for something, I'll call you because it's your table" the younger laughed. "I'm sorry, that was mean" he apologized but it was true.

"It's true tho" the engineering student laughed. "There he goes" he saw the annoying man looking for him around the place. "Can I hide behind you?" he asked but it was too late. "Aish... he saw me" he complained. "See you in two minutes so I can criticize him" they both laughed and Changkyun made a gun gesture with his hand to then 'shoot' his own head. Hansol shook his head and, before he could go on, someone called him too.

Once he finished his shift, he started walking home. The air of the night was ice cold and it was snowing lightly. He stared at the sky, trying to catch a snowflake with his bare hand. Changkyun wasn't the type of person who felt cold often so he enjoyed winter very much. He sang a song while entering the subway's station, giving money to a musician that was playing the violin there. The engineering student loved to see them, it was relaxing for him. He stayed there until his train arrived, getting in to then find a seat. His eyes closed after a few seconds and he fell asleep automatically. He was dead tired and he almost missed his stop.

When he entered his apartment, he found Hoseok cooking - something that didn't happen often -. "Hoseokie-hyung" he approached his roommate, patting his back. "What are you cooking?" he asked before realizing it was ramen. "Oh, don't answer" he chuckled and Hoseok laughed.

"I'm sorry, I tried cooking bibimbap but I burned it" he pointed at the garbage can with his index finger and Changkyun understood what was that strange smell.

"It's fine, hyung" the younger yawned, sitting on a kitchen chair and resting his head over the tiny island they had. "Why didn't you eat already? I managed to have dinner with Hansol" he said.

"I know, this ramen is for me" the elder chuckled. "I'm kidding, you can eat again if you want to" he offered though Changkyun wanted to sleep. "It was in case your boss didn't feed you" Hoseok stated.

"No, thanks" Changkyun stood up. "I'm going to sleep, hyung" he yawned once again.

"Okay"the lawyer turned off the stove. "Hey" he called him. "Did you discover it?" he added, confusing his roommate. "Your boss' problem" he clarified, making Changkyun understand what he was talking about.

"No and I rather live not knowing it than ask him" he answered, knowing Hoseok was the one with curiosity. "Hyung, seriously, stop insisting" he rolled his eyes.

"I know you want to ask him!" Hoseok tried to convince him though it wasn't possible. "And I know you like him" the elder winked at him.

"I seriously don't want to ask him" Changkyun sighed. "And what if I like him? He's my boss" he protested, walking through the hallway until his roommate ran to grab his arm.

"Are you admitting it?" the elder seemed to be happy about him admitting something like that but the student wasn't. What would he earn by liking his superior? Disappointment, suffering, being fired from his dream job...

"What will I earn if I admit it?" he kept on avoiding it.

"Oh, come on Changkyun-ah" Hoseok hit his arm, making him whine. "You will earn a gorgeous boyfriend and you'll be happy" he said and the younger rolled his eyes.

"I won't" the student protested. "He doesn't like me back and bosses cannot date interns, Hoseok-hyung" Changkyun tried to get rid of Hoseok's tight grip.

"Don't fight, it will be useless because I'm stronger than you" his hyung made him grunt in annoyance. "Changkyun, he's the boss and the owner, he can decide if he wants to date an intern and I'm pretty sure he likes you from the beginning" the other went on and he just wanted to punch him and go to sleep already.

"Hyung" he sighed. "Please, let's talk about this tomorrow... I need to sleep" the younger begged and the brunette let go of his arm. "Thank you" he combed his hair a bit. "I promise I'll tell you everything, I always do" Changkyun made the elder smile; he knew his friend couldn't keep his curiosity once it started. "Good night" he opened his bedroom's door, getting inside to then close it.

"If you don't tell me, I'll find out!" Hoseok yelled but he didn't answer. Changkyun threw himself to the bed and closed his eyes falling immediately asleep. He had his clothes on -except for his shoes - and he thanked he already had his alarm set because he wouldn't have woken up in the morning if he didn't.

 

 

"Changkyun-ah!" the younger heard someone calling him and recognized Kihyun's voice right away. He was heading to the interns' office but his boss interrupted his silent walk, running to reach for his arm. Changkyun couldn't sleep very well so he had black circles around his eyes and a bad temper. Hoseok woke him up before his alarm rang to talk about a certain someone who was standing in front of him and who he couldn't take out of his mind. "Come with me, please" the light brown haired was smiling and the intern couldn't help feeling good at the sight. He was glad his boss wasn't so sad that morning.

Changkyun followed him around the office, watching his back the whole time. They arrived the conference room after a few minutes and his teammates were smiling. He didn't take it as something strange until he saw them staring at him. Kihyun cleared his throat, not letting him go to sit yet.

"Well, as you all know, I'm very proud of our Changkyunnie" he started, making the younger nervous. He felt his heart pounding fast inside his chest and then he saw a contract on the table. The intern was almost hyperventilating, not wanting to think Kihyun would give him the job before he said it. "And he helped us a lot these two months" he went on and paused to laugh at Changkyun's confused expression. "Yes, dummy, you got the job" he smiled even brighter. "Welcome to my team!" he yelled and everyone clapped.

"Oh my" he touched his chest, trying to calm his raced heart and trying to fall to reality. He couldn't believe it, he was part of the team. The younger only helped there for two months and he knew it was a short time but Kihyun chose him. "Am I awake now?" he asked and the elders laughed. "I don't know how to thank you, Kihyun-hyung" he bowed deeply at everyone and his superior rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to bow" Kihyun grabbed his shoulder to make him stand up. "You can buy me a drone to thank me" he added, muffling his laughter with his palm.

"He truly wants a drone" Minhyuk shook his head. "Buy it yourself, Kihyun-ah" the team members started agreeing with the designer.

"Okay, enough with the jokes" his boss became serious. "Here's your contract, Changkyun-ah" he smiled. "Read it carefully before signing" he said, letting him sit down and giving him a pen. Changkyun's hand was shaking violently while he held the blue pen and he couldn't concentrate on reading. He didn't doubt in signing and Kihyun patted his back. "You read really fast" he chuckled. "Welcome to our company" he took the piece of paper that rested on the table and put it inside a folder.

"Now, let's make the initiation test" Seungkwan joked, standing up to hug him. "Congratulations, Changkyunnie! You are like our baby already" he laughed and the others hugged him too.

"Thank you" the younger was about to cry in happiness though he kept the tears, not wishing to be ridiculous. After Jun hugged him, Kihyun went closer and he was about to panic like the day of his birthday. Changkyun breathed deeply and circled his arms around his boss' form, smiling for not being an awkward idiot like always.

"Let's work" the elder clapped, ordering everyone to do something different. Changkyun couldn't stop smiling and he wanted to go home to tell Hoseok everything.

 

 

Kihyun stared at his new employee while he worked. He looked so concentrated that day and he didn't stop taking out his tongue. The company owner decided to do it already because he considered Changkyun didn't really need an internship. The latter was almost an engineer and he proved to be efficient. Kihyunnie enjoyed watching him; it reminded him of his university days, so determined to do things. He seriously thought the grayish haired had the discipline he had himself.

"Changkyunnie" he called his name. Kihyun started giving him nicknames after a few breakfasts and working until late together - completely alone -. He considered him as a puppy because when he relaxed and acted normally, he was cute and fluffy. Changkyun had a lot of aegyo, even if he didn't want to admit it. Inside the office, he acted like a serious student though he was nothing like that. "Do you want coffee? I'm getting one now so I don't fall asleep" he asked, seeing they were alone inside the conference room.

"Oh! I'll go, you stay here" the younger stood up, quickly heading to the door, but Kihyun followed him.

"You aren't an intern anymore, you don't need to make my coffee" the superior laughed and Changkyun slowed down.

"You are right" he chuckled. "I still can't believe it" he added.

"You have to believe, you earned it" the elder smiled brightly, making his employee do the same and thank him. "How about we drink it here?" he proposed, seeing the tiny dining room empty at that hour. It was already eight o'clock and he liked to give shifts until 6pm, no more. He considered it was unhealthy to work so late but he did it every single day.

"Yeah, it sounds good" Changkyun gladly accepted so they stayed there, touching the buttons from the machine to make their coffee. "I'm so tired today" the younger said in a low voice, almost a whisper. He had a deep voice that sounded good in Kihyun's ears. "But my day lightened up thanks to you" his employee added, making him blush. His cheeks were red so he was thankful the other wasn't looking. "I'll be able to quit my job as a waiter!" he yelled in happiness, turning to stare at him with a grin.

"You were working as a waiter?" Kihyun asked the moment he managed to react. That smile seriously drove him crazy, even if he didn't fully admitted yet. __'He's your employee, Kihyun, control your hormones'__ he thought, shaking his head to erase all those thoughts.

"Yeah, I couldn't pay for my rent so I searched for a simple job" he explained. "I hate it, it's really annoying" he drank from his cup - thay grabbed the coffee once it was ready -. "Do you want to sit over there?" the younger acted all careful around him and he couldn't completely leave his formalities. He even moved the chair for him and Kihyun didn't want him to act as a slave, he was like his friends.

"Hey, Changkyunnie" the boss avoided eye contact for a few seconds before he took courage to stare right into his orbs. "I want you to know that you can be yourself around me, stop doing everything carefully, I won't judge you" he smiled, trying not to make it sound as an order. "It's not an order! Just so you know..." he took a sip from his coffee. Changkyun only chuckled at that, staring at his cup for a few seconds before answering.

"I'm" the younger lifted his head. "Not being careful" he went on. "I just admire you too much to treat you as an equal... I don't feel I'm at your level and it's tough for me to even call you hyung" he confessed. "And I like making you smile, I'm not doing anything because I feel I have to, I'm doing it because I truly want to" Changkyun made him blush again. __'What a nice boss I am... blushing in front of my employee'__ he thought.

"Oh..." Kihyun shut up. "Thank you" it was too much to process so he went slowly. "Please don't feel like that, there's nothing to admire here" they both giggled. "I'm a normal person like you and I really appreciate everything you said but I want us to be friends like I'm with the rest of the team" Changkyun nodded at that. "I know we met two months ago but we already spent a lot of time together" Kihyunnie saw his employee smile.

"You are right, I'll do my best to forget you are my boss" they both laughed. "Are you okay today?" he asked after his promise. "I saw you a little brighter since this morning" the younger seemed worried. Kihyun was happy because of Changkyun's situation, he forgot about his mother's state for a few hours but he was still desperate. The doctors said she would be fine after her therapy though they didn't seem so convinced.

"I'm happy because of you" he smiled toothlessly. "But I'm not better..." Kihyun confessed. "I don't really want to talk about it so I hope you don't mind" the elder saw his employee waving his hands in front of his face.

"Of course I don't mind" he reached for his hand through the table. "You don't need to tell me anything" he added and the elder felt calm. Changkyun had that power over him, he made him feel everything was fine.

While they were drinking coffee, the younger tried to bring up happy topics for their conversations. It was the first time he did a set of aegyo in front of him - he covered his face after that in embarrassment but it was worth it for Kihyun -. They were having a good time though the hours were passing and they left their cellphones over the conference room. Thankfully, Changkyun told him to return and they found out it was already midnight. "Oh shit!" the younger cursed for the first time in front of him, grabbing his phone to quickly call someone. "Hoseokie-hyung!" he yelled. "I'm sorry! I was with Kihyun-hyung and we forgot our cellphones in the conference room" he explained and Kihyun could hear screams from the other line; nothing clear tho. "He's by my side, Hoseok" he heard him whisper and he imagined Changkyun's roommate should be insulting him.

It was a normal reaction considering the other was his hyung and had some responsibility on him. Kihyun just waited there, organizing his things inside of his suitcase until the younger sighed, ending his call. "I'm sorry, Changkyunnie" he apologized, feeling bad for making the student stay late. "I didn't know it was that late" he helped Changkyun with his stuff while talking.

"It's fine, hyung" the younger smiled toothlessly at him. "I wanted to stay, I'm excited about the job" he seemes really happy about it. "So no need to worry" he chuckled. "My roommate was waiting for me, that's why he got mad" he explained and Kihyun understood.

"Let me take you home" Kihyunnie offered, not wanting to let him take the bus or the train at that hour.

"Oh, no thanks" Changkyun didn't want to abuse but his boss didn't mind. He liked being with his employee and he felt extremely alone on his way home.

"Please, I feel really bad for this" Kihyun insisted and the younger thought for a while. "You look really tired and I want to take you home" he saw the student giving up. "Great" the elder grabbed the other's arm, dragging him to the elevator.

 

While they were inside the car, Changkyun stole glances at Kihyun from time to time. His boss was in silence and he didn't feel uncomfortable for that; he felt uncomfortable for liking him. He had such a good time when they were together he actually forgot about his life. Hoseok was really angry when he picked up though he relaxed when he told him Kihyun was there. He started yelling things about sex through the phone and he hoped his companion didn't hear him. His hyung was so stupid sometimes, he wished to punch his face.

"Here we are" Kihyunnie spoke in a tired tone. His eyes were a bit red and he had bags under them. Changkyun thought they might be at the same state but Kihyun looked good like that; he looked good all the time. "I'll let you know when we get together with the team" he added. "We do it once a month because we are busy" he explained and they chuckled. "I hope you can go" he smiled.

"I'll surely go" the younger grinned. "Thanks for everything" he bowed slightly because he remembered the other didn't want him to be formal. "If you need any help, just tell me" he offered, knowing Kihyun had a real problem. "I'll try my best to make you feel better" he made the elder smile.

"I will, thanks" his boss stared at him for a few seconds. "And thanks for not pushing, I hate it when people ask me a lot about something I clearly don't want to say" he protested and Changkyun patted his shoulder.

"I don't like asking personal things, you don't need to worry around me" he assured. "See you tomorrow, Kihyun-hyung" he got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow, Changkyunnie" the elder greeted him and he disappeared inside his building.

Once he entered the apartment, everything was quiet. Apparently, Hoseok went to sleep though when he turned on the lights, he found him sitting on the armchair while drinking coffee. "Well, well" he said and Changkyun knew he would ask about Kihyun so he started running through the hallway. In the end, Hoseok caught him and he spent a whole hour denying the other's suspicions.


	4. Chapter four

"Kyunnie-yah" Hoseok called his name from the armchair while he was ironing his clothes. "What do you say if we go out tonight? We never celebrated" it was Saturday and he didn't have to work. He was so happy about it; he could sleep until late and do whatever he wanted. Changkyun had been resting for three weeks already and it felt so damn good. He used to be tired all day long though that was the past, he could function well at that moment. "And stop ironing, it's useless" the elder threw a ball of paper at him.

"Can we go tomorrow? I have my fist work dinner" he said, throwing the paper back at Hoseok's head. "And it's not useless, look at you" he pointed at his roommate's clothes that were messy. "You look like a hobo when you aren't working" he laughed evilly, earning another paper ball on his face. "Yah!" he yelled, throwing it back with full force - that was like 10% of Hoseok's strength so it didn't even hit him -.

"You and your fashion issues" his hyung rolled his eyes. "Work dinner? Don't you mean your first date?" he joked to annoy Changkyun and he managed to achieve it every time.

"No" he growled, pouting like a baby. "It's a dinner with my whole team, not just Kihyun-hyung" he explained, even though Hoseok already knew it. "And I'll have to drink alcohol according to Seungkwan-hyung" he scrunched his nose.

"Maybe Kihyun wants to get you drunk so he can fuck with you" his companion chuckled.

"So creative" Changkyun rolled his eyes. "Hyungwon-hyung told me the same thing yesterday" he sighed. "I'm done" he put away everything and took his clothes to his bedroom. He changed into his casual clothes - black jeans with a t-shirt and a cool jacket - and went to the living room. "Do I look good like this or is it too informal?" he clearly asked to the wrong person.

"Changkyunnie, are you seriously asking me? You always dress up so well" Hoseok was right, he knew how to dress but he felt insecure that afternoon; all thanks to his boss. He was trying not to like him but Kihyun managed to make his heart race every time he appeared. He called him from time to time just to talk about dumb things and to tell him he was glad about having him as his friend too. According to him, he liked being friends with his team members but Changkyun knew the others went to the university with his boss.

"You are right... it's just... I'm nervous" he confessed. "They are awesome but I think I don't belong to their group yet" he added, searching for a coke can inside the fridge. "Do you want one?" Hoseok nodded so he threw one at him. The older caught him and he went to sit by his side.

"It's not that, I know you" his roommate discovered the truth right away. "You are nervous because you never drink and you are scared you'd do something to Kihyun while being drunk" he was totally right. Changkyun only drank once at a university party because he was bored as hell and everyone told him he danced on the tables and did other embarrassing things. So, that was his biggest fear.

"What am I going to do?" the younger felt his energy draining from his body.

"Tell them you don't drink, they cannot force you" the elder proposed but it was the worst advice ever. Minhyuk would be there and he was the king of bets. He would surely bet something to him so he drank.

"Trust me, they will force me" he sighed.

"Well, do it and fuck Kihyun, I'm sure he'll like it" he winked.

"I hate you Hoseok" he growled, taking the controller to change the boring documentary his hyung was watching.

 

 

Kihyun waited over the bar with his friends, anxious to see Changkyun. The younger wasn't appearing so he got really impatient. He hoped his friends didn't notice anything because he had been talking a lot with his employee lately and he never did those things. It was inappropriate for a boss to constantly joke and tell personal stuff to his workers. He couldn't believe he was being like that though Changkyun could be his friend, right? His teammates were all his friends and the younger was part of his team at that moment.

"Kihyun" Hyungwon patted his shoulder, getting closer to whisper something in his ear. "Look at that guy" he pointed at a muscular, good looking man that was standing by the bar. "Why don't you go talk to him? You need a passionate night once in a while" he added and Kihyun rolled his eyes. "How long has it been?" he kept on asking things and the elder sighed. Hyungwon loved to annoy him.

"2 years. So what?" Kihyun stuck his tongue out, turning around to watch the door once again. "I don't like muscles and I don't feel like it" he said and saw Hyungwon with a knwoing look on his face. What was that? Was he satisfied with his answer? The Mechatronic Engineer ignored him.

"Where the hell is Changkyun?" Seokmin stopped joking around for a while to ask that question and the others raised their shoulders. After that, the younger entered the pub wearing simple but awesome clothes and Kihyun's breath hitched. He was always with a suit around him so it was a different side of his employee - a side he liked even more -. Everyone could tell Changkyun had a good fashion sense because his suits were awesome though Kihyun loved his casual clothes. "There he is!" Seokmin stood up, hugging the newcomer with a big smile. "We were already missing you" he made the other laugh.

"Aw, me too" he chuckled, walking slowly to the table. Each member of the team greeted Changkyun but Kihyun wasn't reacting - something Hyungwon was enjoying secretly -. "Um, hi?" a hand passed in front of his eyes and he finally reacted. "Kihyun-hyung?" the younger's deep voice pronounced his name and he shook his head to take away his thoughts.

"Hi, Changkyunnie!" he yelled, smiling brightly to then hug Changkyun like his friends did. "We thought you weren't coming and I was already thinking about firing you" he joked and the others laughed.

"I'm sorry, my roommate brought me here and he was taking so long" he explained, sitting down in between Hyungwon and Kihyun. It was the only chair left and Hyungwon wanted to keep it for Changkyun. He didn't let anyone else sit there and Kihyun didn't understand the reason. His best friend was acting weird lately but he ignored it because it was in vain. "He was going out with his girlfriend tonight because I ditched him" he giggled.

"Oh, he has to thank you for that" Hyungwon spoke lazily. "Do you have a girlfriend, Changkyun-ah?" he asked and Kihyun's heart raced in nervousness. He was surely straight. __'Even if he was gay, he's your employee, Kihyun'__  he thought, shaking his head.

"No, I don't" he answered simply, it wasn't a specific thing. "He's the one with muscles" he joked.

"But you are good looking" Seungkwan said. "Don't be insecure" he started making up a song about that and Changkyun laughed.

"I'm not good looking, I just know how to dress up" the younger said in between his laughter.

"Come on, don't be like that, you are good looking, admit it" Seungkwan kept on insisting.

"Yes, you are" Hyungwon told him and Kihyun could see Changkyun getting redder and redder each second. He seemed uncomfortable while all the others said he was good looking and the elder just watched until his best friend spoke to him. "You are! Don't you think so?" he felt a hand on his shoulder and he blushed when he realized the question was directed to him.

"Y-yeah, you are really handsome" Kihyun didn't know where he got that courage.

"See?" Minhyuk told the younger. "Even your gay boss thinks you can get a girlfriend" they all laughed but Changkyun didn't, he stared awkwardly at his lap and giggled shyly. Was he homosexual too? Minhyuk let the world know about it but Kihyun wasn't like that and maybe Changkyun either. He seemed to be reserved in every aspect of his life and South Korea didn't accept homosexuals yet.

"Yell it to the world, Minhyuk" he decided to say something because he looked stupid just sitting there. "I really think so, Changkyun-ah" he looked at the younger and smiled. "You could easily get a girlfriend" Kihyun wanted to watch his reaction to see if he was right. "You aren't only handsome, you have a precious brain in there" he knocked on Changkyun's head to then chuckle and the younger giggled shyly once more, not tearing his gaze away from him.

"Thanks, hyung" his employee bowed slightly and he rolled his eyes at him, repeating he didn't have to be formal all the time. Hyungwon raised his eyebrows twice at Changkyun and Kihyun caught him. He seriously didn't understand what he was trying to achieve. "Let's talk about someone else now, I feel observed" the younger proposed, making the others laugh.

"Let' eat!" Seokmin jumped from his chair to call the waiter. Everyone wanted samgyupsal so it was a quick order. They all ate happily right after and talked about nonsense but Kihyun couldn't stop thinking he said compliments to Changkyun. He hoped the student wouldn't avoid him later because he acted like a stalker boss. He remained silent the whole time, not wishing to mess up their relationship.

 

Once the lights turned off and the bar opened, everyone started playing drinking games. Changkyun automatcally refused to drink - something Minhyuk couldn't accept at first - so he watched the game, laughing at the others' behavior. They all lost at least once but Kihyun didn't have any luck that night and had to drink more than five shots of soju. The younger was subtly taking care of him; placing his hand behind his superior's back every time he was about to fall from his chair. Hyungwon kept on raising his eyebrows at him, making him sigh several times.

"You lost! Drink!" Seungkwan yelled, pointing at Kihyun's face while laughing out loud. They were all having fun and Joshua started rapping. It was so funny they couldn't stop their laughter and the light brown haired almost spits everything on the foreigner's face.

"I need water" Kihyun coughed, almost throwing up right there, so Changkyun stood up with him.

"I'll go, Kihyun-hyung... you'll fall" the younger offered, circling an arm around his boss' form to keep him standing. He was seriously wasted and his employee was getting worried about his state. He had to return home in his car and he wouldn't allow it if he was like that when they left the place.

"I'll" Kihyun paused, covering his mouth not to puke. "I'll go with you" he chuckled, hugging Changkyun and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Okay" the younger didn't want to discuss with a drunk man so he agreed, dragging him around the pub. There were a lot of people dancing in the middle; in between the tables and the bar. Changkyun couldn't see their teammates anymore and he was thankful for losing Hyungwon. His teasing stares and funny faces made him want to leave so it was a good thing not to see him. "A glass of water please" he screamed loudly for the bartender to hear.

"Changkyunnie" his boss was caressing his waist while he held to it tightly and buried his face on his neck. Changkyun's heart was about to explode and his breath was heavy. He didn't know how to react with a drunk Kihyun hanging from him and acting so cute around him. "I have to confess something" he added, parting a bit to stare at his eyes. "My mom has cancer" he said and the younger widened his eyes, understanding perfectly well why Kihyun was so sad. "That's why I acted weird" he had a toothless, sad smile on his face. "But you always make me happy with your jokes" he kept on talking. "So, thank you" he squeezed his waist, making him smile.

"I'm sorry, Kihyun-hyung" the bartender gave him the water and he gave it carefully to his superior. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, getting even more worried after hearing that confession.

"Yeah and I have another confession" he smiled cutely. "I like you so much" he made his employee blush and almost let go of him. He was so startled he couldn't react at all. "You are perfect in every sense" he went on, nodding to reassure his words. "And I saw it from the beginning" he almost threw up again and he seemed so dizzy. "But I was too shy to tell you how precious you are" he touched his forehead and suddenly yawned, falling automatically asleep.

Changkyun held him not to let him fall but his brain couldn't process anything. His boss just told him the most beautiful things no one ever did and he was drunk as hell. __'Was that true?'__  he thought, leaving the glass on the counter to then lift the elder up to take him back to the table.

"He fell asleep" he said and realized his lips were trembling.

"Damn, he's so wasted" Seungkwan said but then laughed and Changkyun realized he was the only sober one.

"What should I do? He can't drive in this state" he asked but his teammates laughed once again. The only rational one was Hyungwon and that didn't help at all.

"Take him home, here you go" he handed Changkyun his superior's car keys. "I'll help you take him there, I know where he parked" he had that annoying smile on his face but the younger couldn't stop thinking about Kihyun's romantic words. "There it is" the elder stared at him.

"I don't know his address and I've been three years without driving" Changkyun tried to convince Hyungwon his idea was freaking crazy.

"Take him to your place" he said and left him alone.

"Wait! Hyungwon-hyung!" the younger protested but the taller one didn't listen. "Shit" he whispered, entering the driver's seat to then panic. That car had a lot of buttons and he didn't remember how to turn a vehicle on. He grabbed the key, inserted it where he had to and made it turn. It worked though that wasn't the part he was scared off. He slowly started driving and prayed not to crash his boss' car on the way.

When he arrived his apartment, it was completely dark. Hoseok wasn't there so he quickly took Kihyun to his bed. He could sleep on the couch for one night; he didn't mind. If he managed to take them home safely, that meant he was capable of anything.

He stared at Kihyun for a few seconds after covering him with the sheets - and taking off his shoes - and slowly searched for some blankets. He laid down on the big couch and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. In the end, he stayed awake, recalling the elder's words again and again until his head hurt.

 

 

When Kihyun woke up that morning, he felt as if a truck crashed him twice. His head hurt so much and he didn't remember shit of the night. He couldn't open his eyes at first due to the pain but he managed to pull it off after a few seconds of constantly blinking. He stared at the room in confusion, thinking maybe Joshua decided to take him to his apartment. It was the only place he never went to because the foreigner moved recently. He visited the previous apartment.

Kihyun slowly stood up, finding the red sheets a little too colorful for his eyes. The brightness of the room made him frown as the intense pain kept on bothering him. He reached the door after almost falling two times and opened it, looking around to see if Joshua was there. "Joshua?" he called the younger's name but his voice was too low for anyone to hear. He found a bathroom over the hallway and entered it without second thoughts. He was peeing himself so, after he was done, he kept on walking through the hallway.

The moment he reached the kitchen, he smelled food. He could identify it as an American breakfast but he didn't find Joshua there. It was a complete stranger and he started panicking. "Oh fuck, not again" he whispered to himself, remembering the last time he got drunk and ended up fucking with whoever he found at the bar. Kihyun started going backwards slowly, tripping with something and falling down on the floor. He whined in pain and the stranger ran to help him.

"Are you okay?!" he has a lot of muscles and his brunette hair looked extremely soft. __'At least he's hot'__  he thought, telling the other everything was okay. His head was about to explode but he could pretend nothing happened. "I'm Hoseok, nice to meet you" the stranger shook his hand and he started thinking the name rang a bell.

"Hoseok?" Kihyun stared at him for a few seconds. "Your name sounds familiar" he frowned in confusion and everything suddenly clicked. He didn't fuck that guy, he was Changkyun's roommate. __'Oh, thank God'__  he smiled, feeling relieved. The next second, he turned to the left side and saw his employee sleeping on the couch. That meant he didn't fuck Changkyun either. "I didn't fuck anyone!" he forgot the other was in front of him for a second but then, he covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Um... no, you didn't" Hoseok laughed. "Do you want some coffee to get rid of that awful hangover?" he asked and Kihyun nodded desperately. "Changkyun didn't sleep at all last night but if you want to, I can wake him up" he offered but he shook his head, not wishing to disturb the sleeping beauty. He seriously thought Changkyun looked extremely cute sleeping; he looked like a baby. "He told me you were sleeping in his bedroom and then he fell asleep" Hoseok explained. "That was like" he paused. "An hour ago" he continued and Kihyun wondered if he threw up the whole night.

"Did I throw up?" he wanted to know what happened, so he decided to ask.

"I don't really know, I was with my girlfriend" he said and Kihyun remembered their little talk from the night before. Everyone bothering Changkyun and Kihyun saying embarrassing things. He hoped the younger didn't notice he liked him.

"Oh, right, I forgot for a second" the engineer sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not in my best state right now" he apologized when he received the coffee. "I'm nicer than this" he assured and Hoseok chuckled.

"It's fine, Changkyunnie told me you are the best boss ever" those words made his cheeks go red. "And I believe him" he giggled stupidly, giving him a plate with bacon and eggs. "Please eat, you must be hungry" he patted his shoulder. "I'll go take a shower so if you get bored, wake Changkyun up" he smiled and Kihyun stayed there, staring at the food in front of him.

After he ate - almost throwing up when he realized it wasn't a good idea to eat with a strong hangover - Changkyun woke up. He moved on the couch, rubbing his eyes while yawning cutely and his boss thought he couldn't be cuter. Kihyun died for waking up beside him an see that sight closely.

The younger stood up, scratching his head and walking slowly to the table. He almost jumped when he saw him but smiled right after. Changkyun acted more careful around him and he didn't understand why. "Hi, hyung" he softly spoke, sitting by his side. "How are you feeling?" he asked and Kihyun felt a hand caressing his back.

"I feel like hell" Kihyun confessed. "I always lose that stupid game so I'm really sorry you saw me like that" he didn't want the other to think bad of him so he apologized.

"It's okay, hyung" Changkyun stood up to make himself some coffee. "You were really drunk but you didn't do anything, you just... talked" he added and Kihyun noticed he was a little hesitant.

"What did I say?" Kihyun needed to know because his employee didn't look comfortable around him.

"You don't remember?" he seemed disappointed suddenly and Kihyun wished to remember what he said.

"I don't... I'm sorry" the elder felt stupid. "Can you tell me?" he begged, watching Changkyun sit down once again.

"You told me your mother has cancer... I'm really sorry, Kihyun-hyung" he confessed and the boss knew he would do it. "If you need any help tell me" he added and Kihyun nodded.

"Yes, thanks" he smiled at his companion. "How did I end up here?" he went on with his questions and saw Changkyunnie laughing.

"You fell asleep in my arms when I was ordering water for you" the younger told him and it made sense. He used to fall asleep every time he got drunk like that. "And then Hyungwon-hyung gave me your car keys..." he shivered. "I almost crashed like 4 times so I'm sorry!" he made aegyo to convince him everything was fine with his car.

"Don't worry, thanks Changkyunnie" he chuckled and Hoseok suddenly appeared.

"Do you want to have lunch with us?" his employee's roommate asked him.

"Okay, thank you" he gladly accepted.

 

Changkyun couldn't believe it. The only time his boss went to his apartment was when he got extremely drunk and when Hoseok came back from his girlfriend's house not to let them talk like civilized people. The younger wished to tell Kihyun everything but he didn't want to rush things. Maybe the other did it because he was lost and he wouldn't react well if he told him.

"That's interesting" Hoseok's voice interrupted his thoughts and his brain wasn't lucid enough to do two things at once. He didn't sleep anything, just an hour and a half, so his state was perfectly normal. "What do you think about Changkyunnie's work till now?" his roommate kept on asking questions and touching his shoulder every time he mentioned his name.

"He's making me really proud" Kihyunnie smiled at him and he gave him a toothless grin in return. "How did you two meet?" the light brown haired asked and Hoseok chuckled.

"He came to my apartment when he was a new engineering student, saying his father kicked him out of his house and that he didn't have any job yet" they all chuckled - Changkyun did it with a low amount of energy -.

"You were the last one I visited so I had no excuses or fake stories for you" Kihyun laughed at that and Changkyun stared at his gorgeous smile. "The others told me they'd call me but Hoseok said I could be his roommate" he kept on explaining. "I don't understand why" they laughed.

"I just saw you so vulnerable and desperate-Ah! Changkyunnie!" he complained after receiving a punch from his friend. He didn't usually do it but he was tired and grumpy. "You were like a kicked puppy and I couldn't say no" he tried to say it in a subtle way. "I felt bad for him because his father kicked him out of his house and i could pay the rent by myself so I offered him to stay and start paying me from the second month" the brunette kept on explaining and Changkyun was doing his best not to fall asleep on the table.

"You are a good person, I almost kick Hyungwon - my best friend - out once he was messing everything up around the apartment" they laughed at Kihyun's words. "He isn't my roommate anymore... thankfully" they laughed once more.

"I already know why you tried to kick Hyungwon-hyung out, he's so annoying" Changkyun sighed. "He's always mocking at me" he whined, resting his head on the table after finishing his food.

"Changkyunnie, do you want me to leave? I can see you are very tired" Kihyun kindly offered but he didn't want to. He wanted him to stay so they could talk about the night. He couldn't let go such a strong confession.

"No, don't worry about it" the younger raised his head, smiling toothlessly and yawning right after. "You can stay as long as you want" he gently spoke and Hoseok raised his eyebrows twice. __'Not again'__  he thought, remembering Hyungwon from hours ago doing the same thing.

"Oh! How about we watch a movie? I'll sit on the armchair!" he stood up and the younger knew what he was trying to do. He wanted the other two to sit together over the big couch so they could kiss or something like that. __'It would be good if you left me alone with him'__  he sighed, standing up and dragging Kihyun with him.

"Your roommate it's very enthusiastic" his boss whispered and chuckled.

"Yeah... but he's a little more enthusiastic than his normal self" he made the elder laugh while they sat on the couch. The only thing Hoseok didn't think about was his lack of sleep. Changkyun had a problem with it and he was sure he wouldn't last two minutes awake. He also had to wash the dishes because it was his turn and he wouldn't do it without a nice rest.

"Kihyun-ssi" the lawyer called him. "What kind of movie would you like to watch? Changkyunnie likes horror movies" he said and the younger wished Kihyun liked them too. That kind of movie would keep him awake at least a little longer.

"Oh... horror movies aren't my favorites but, I don't mind, whatever you want is fine" the light brown haired smiled, showing good manners at Hoseok, even if Changkyun thought his roommate was over acting it a bit.

"I like romance ones so I'll pick this one" Hoseok grabbed one of those cheesy movies he liked and made it start. Changkyun rested his chin on his palm; his elbow was supporting it, resting over the comfy armrest. Kihyun was sitting still and Hoseok started talking to him while the younger fought to keep his eyes open. "Who's your ideal type? What would she look like?" Changkyun caught that sentence and turned around, motioning his roommate to cut it off. He hated him for that and he wished to punch his face.

"I don't like girls" Kihyun answered without hesitation. "I hope you are okay with it" he added, not seeing his employee trying to stop Hoseok. "Some people insulted me in the past for that but they can take his insults and stick it inside their asses now" he seemed very confident while saying that. "I'm famous and rich and I'm sure they are jealous of me" he laughed evilly and Changkyun chuckled.

"Your classmates, right?" the younger asked and his boss nodded.

"I don't have any problem with homosexuals, my best friend is gay so" Hoseok kept on talking and Changkyun threw him a deadly glare. "And he likes older men with nice jobs and dyed hair" he made the younger palm his face in shame. That sounded as if he liked old, rich man with a disgusting appearance. It sounded as if he was a gold digger.

"Oh" Kihyun scrunched his nose, not able to hide his disgust. "Your best friend must be promiscuous, I'm not like that" he stared at the screen, avoiding Hoseok's eyes. "I like" he paused and Changkyun thought he saw him peeking at him subtly. "Guys with brain and a good personality, I don't really care about the looks" he finally stared at Hoseok. "Who's your best friend by the way? A guy from the University?" he asked, trying to sound interested.

"He's-

"Choi Hansol!" Changkyun quickly said, saying the fist name that came into his mind. __'I'm sorry, Hansol'__  he thought, feeling a little bad for not making up a name. He would have taken longer if he did that so he just said it. "He went to school with Hoseokie-hyung" he kept on explaining and Kihyun nodded, smiling toothlessly at the sight of him. "Can we stop talking about love and watch the movie?" he directed his question to his roommate.

"Wait, I want to know about you" his boss rested his hand on his shoulder. "What's your ideal type in women?" he seemed to be curious and the younger was thinking it should be a bad idea to tell him he was gay after Hoseok messed everything up seconds ago.

"Yeah, share with us, Changkyunnie" the elder raised his eyebrows twice once again.

"I care about personality too, I don't care about looks like Hoseokie here" he omitted the issue not to embarrass himself and Kihyun nodded. Hoseok rolled his eyes at him, staring back at the screen with a bored expression on his face.

The movie went on and Changkyun couldn't stay awake. He fell asleep pretty fast and, when he woke up, he was resting his head on his boss' shoulder. Hoseok was still talking with his superior so he decided to pretend he was sleeping to hear the conversation. It was a bad idea to leave his roommate alone with Kihyun because he had the craziest ideas.

"I think Changkyunnie looks cute while sleeping, don't you think so?" the brunette was trying to get information from Kihyunnie, it was pretty obvious.

"Yeah, I told him he's cute but he doesn't believe me" his boss caressed his hair gently. "He's always trying to show himself as a serious person but I know he isn't like that" he chuckled. "I thought he wasn't worth it when I met him because Hyungwon likes to pull pranks on me and he got me useless interns for me to get mad" he explained and Changkyun understood the reason of the test he had to go through. "But Changkyun surprised me" he knew his superior was smiling slightly judging by the tone of voice he was using. "He solved the project none of my teammates could, not even me" he chuckled and the younger got surprised; he didn't know that. "I was about to give up on it but Changkyun showed me a simple way and I wanted to hire him right away but my teammates told me I was crazy" he went on and Hoseok chuckled at that. "So I waited two months" he kept on caressing Changkyun's hair. "And I don't regret anything because Changkyunnie showed me his true self" he admitted.

"Wow, I didn't know my roommate was that smart" the lawyer was joking and Changkyun wanted to get up and punch his arm. "His face doesn't show it" he tried not to laugh and the younger mentally rolled his eyes. Was he helping him or not?

"I guess we could say the same thing about you" Kihyun said the bitchiest thing he ever heard and Changkyun had a hard time trying not to laugh out loud. "Oh" he covered his mouth. "Sorry!" he apologized but Hoseok laughed. "I tend to say things without thinking" he bowed lightly, making the younger's head almost fall from his shoulder. Changkyun decided it was a good opportunity to pretend he woke up so he sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around in zombie state.

"Did I fall asleep?" his voice came out deep and raspy. "I'm sorry, Kihyun-hyung" he apologized.

"Don't worry, Changkyunnie" the elder patted his head. "Hoseok-ssi was telling me interesting stories about you two" he assured. "I'll leave, I've bothered you enough and my head doesn't hurt anymore" he stood up, bowing at Hoseok. "Thanks for everything" Changkyun followed him after glaring at his roommate. "Oh! Let me wash the dishes" he went to the kitchen but Changkyun dragged him to the door.

"You won't do anything" the younger opened it, grabbing the front key and locking the apartment's door behind their backs.

"Changkyun, I'm going to pay for your breakfast tomorrow and you will gladly accept it, understood?" Kihyun stated once they were inside the elevator.

"No, because I didn't pay for anything today" he tried to deny it but his boss threw him a glare. "Fine, I'll accept it" he chuckled and, before he could say anything about the night, the doors snapped open. Kihyun walked through the lobby and opened the entrance door, waiting for Changkyun to go out too. "There's your car and here are your car keys" he said, giving him the object.

"Damn, you don't know how to drive" Kihyun laughed when he saw the way it was parked: like shit.

"I don't..." he lowered his head in shame. "Thanks for staying, even if Hoseok is a pain in the ass" they both chuckled.

"He's nice" Kihyun assured. "Thanks for everything" he caressed Changkyun's arm softly. "Now, go to sleep" he giggled. "Bye" he hesitated for a second but then hugged the younger. It was a normal hug though Changkyun couldn't see it like that after the confession. "Thanks again" he walked to the car, getting in and driving off.

Changkyun stayed there for a few seconds, just watching the empty street until he remembered he went out wearing his pajamas. He went back to his apartment and found Hoseok staring at him with a knowing grin. "Oh, not again" he whined like a kid. "I need to sleep!" he yelled in annoyance. "And you didn't help at all!" he sneaked to his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"Wait, Changkyunnie! He's into you!"Hoseok told him what he already knew.

"I know, he confessed to me last night but he was so drunk he doesn't remember" he sighed. "And we couldn't talk because of you" he wanted to cry.

"Oh, damn" his roommate's energy went down. "I'm sorry!" he knocked on the door. "Let me in so I can hug you" he added but Changkyun threw himself on the bed. He covered his body with the sheets and noticed Kihyun's smell was on the pillow. He smiled at that and hugged it, closing his eyes and falling immediately asleep, ignoring Hoseok's words.


	5. Chapter five

"What do you think about this?" Kihyun asked Changkyun while they were working. The younger had been spacing out a lot the last two months and he wanted to know the reason His mother was getting better already so he was brighter but his employee wasn't. He wondered why he was changing his cheerful personality. "Changkyunnie" he patted his cheek to make him react.

"Yes, Kihyun-hyung!" the younger jumped in surprise, getting startled. "Were you saying anything? I'm so sorry" Changkyun apologized and Kihyun told him it was fine.

"I just wanted to know your opinion" he pointed at the folder with his index finger and his employee checked his new idea. The other's were making jokes around the conference room and he didn't care anymore. They still worked, even with all those distractions. Kihyun knew them very well, they were his friends after all.

"This is perfect" the younger smiled brightly for the first time in the day and Kihyunnie did too, trying to cheer him up a bit. "Do you want me to tell you my ideas?" he added and his boss nodded happily.

"Hey, Changkyunnie" Kihyun rested his chin on Changkyun's shoulder to see what he was doing. He had a lot of good ideas and the elder wished to give him a big applause for everything he did for the company. "I've noticed you've been a little off lately, are you okay? You can trust me" he asked confidently. He didn't have any fears when it came to ask questions.

"I'm fine!" he seemed to be panicking a little. "D-do" he paused, clearing his throat. "Do you want to... have dinner with me? I'll be alone, no Hoseok" he proposed hesitantly. Kihyun knew Changkyun didn't want his roommate to be there because he was embarrassed and he understood. The other was special and his job explained it all. Being a lawyer wasn't for anyone and Hoseok liked to invent crazy stories. Yeah, Kihyun didn't believe half of what he said the day after the night he got drunk; it sounded fake.

"Sure" the elder thought it was the opportunity to find out everything. "Would you like to go to a pizza place I know? If you don't want to, I don't mind" Kihyun proposed because he wanted to cheer the other up.

"Oh" he seemed surprised about his question. "Yeah, whatever you want" he nodded, grinning toothlessly at the other. "I just thought we don't get together much outside the office and I really have a good time with you" he made the light brown haired blush with those words.

"You are right... maybe because we are 24/7 in here?" they both laughed. "But I'm glad you think that because I really like to spend time with you too" he spoke in a low tone not to be heard by his noisy friends. Changkyun smiled and Kihyun told him to pick one of his ideas and work on it. He considered them all good so he wouldn't leave any of them out of his list.

"Which one?" his employee seemed confused because he usually selected the best one.

"All of them are good, just pick one for now and we'll go on with the others together when I finish this" the elder gently said, making the student nod before doing what he was told. They were in silence for a while until they started working together and Kihyun saw him a lot brighter than before. Maybe he was thinking about a way to ask him out. He laughed mentally at his thoughts, knowing Changkyun was straight and wouldn't even give him the hour. They were in a work relationship, and maybe friendship, but nothing more. Even if Kihyun wished he wasn't working for him and they met in other circumstances, they were boss and employee. Not a good combination to be a couple. __'Aish... I like him so much'__  he thought, staring at Changkyun's manly but beautiful face.

"Hyung, did you say anything?" the younger asked him, looking extremely cute in Kihyun's eyes.

"No, Changkyunnie" he softly answered. "But I was wondering if you want to go back to your apartment to change before we have dinner? I'm craving for a shower but it's perfectly fine if you want to go when we finish working" he didn't want to shower because he did it in the morning already; he needed to look good for Changkyun and his usual suit wasn't something he enjoyed wearing.

"Yeah, I seriously want to change clothes and tell Hoseok what to wear tonight" he chuckled. "He's always asking me" they both laughed.

"Perfect" Kihyunnie smiled. "I'll pick you up so you don't have to take the bus" he insisted but Changkyun denied his offer.

"I'm going by train, don't worry" the younger said and he decided to drop it. He couldn't force his employee; he would sound like a creep. After that, they kept on working, making their ideas function.

 

 

"I hate you" Changkyun said to Hoseok while he was changing clothes. His roommate kept on giving him absurd advice every single day but the younger didn't see a way out. The elder told his boss - the person he wanted to be with - that he was a creepy gold digger that liked old men with dyed hair and now, he couldn't tell Kihyun he was gay too. "You messed up" he kept on ignoring the other's words, looking at his reflection in the mirror and deciding he would style his hair a bit.

"I'm sorry, Kyunnie" Hoseok circled an arm around his shoulders when he was combing his messy hair. "Just go and tell him I'm crazy" he proposed and it sounded like a good idea.

"I think he already knows" he laughed. "I'm sorry, that was mean" Changkyun regretted his sassy comment. He wasn't the kind of person that said those hurtful things but Hyungwon and Kihyunnie did it all the time - none of them did it to him though he saw them doing it to the others -. "It's just... he will think I'm a disgusting person if I tell him I'm gay" he sighed. "Do I look okay?" Hoseok nodded as an answer, following him back to the bedroom.

"What if you pretend you never told me you are gay? Maybe you could tell him the friend I was talking about wasn't you because I don't know anything about your sexuality" the lawyer said the first useful thing in the entire day and Changkyun smiled, hugging his friend.

"I don't hate you that much now" the younger laughed. "Thank you, I've been thinking what to do for two months" he breathed deeply. "I hope he doesn't panic" his nervousness was driving him crazy. "I'll leave now, it's late and I have to take the train" he grabbed his front key and his wallet but Hoseok stopped him, squeezing hos wrist.

"I'll take you, I have to pick up my girlfriend" his roommate offered and he gladly accepted. Kihyun lived far from his apartment so he didn't want to bother him.

They went to the place by car, singing in a high volume the whole time. The place Kihyun picked wasn't fancy at all and Changkyun liked it better. He dressed up pretty casual and he didn't want to spend that much money, he had his University bills and the apartment's bills too. When he got down from the car, after hugging Hoseok, he walked slowly to the door. A woman asked him if he had a reservation and he spotted his boss, sitting by the window.

The girl leaded him to the table and Kihyun stood up, giving him a warm hug as a greeting. Changkyun felt his face warming up every time that happened. It was pretty often lately and he wondered if Kihyun would finally confess. The younger wanted to ask him out as a date that afternoon in the office but he didn't have the courage. Hoseok's words kept on repeating inside his brain, not letting him forget about it.

"How are you, Changkyunnie?" Kihyun asked, opening the menu to pick something. "I saw Hoseok giving you a ride here" he added. "Was he going to his girlfriend's house?" he kept on talking and the younger nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't have any problems because he had to pick his girlfriend up" he smiled. "I'm fine, just the usual tiredness" they chuckled and Kihyun agreed with him.

"You are right, I cannot even keep my eyes open after a day of work" they laughed. "What do you want to order? I want chicken" he said. "With cheese" he patted his stomach, licking his lips to show he enjoyed that food very much.

"But, this is a pizza place" Changkyun couldn't believe his boss was ordering chicken. "Why chicken?" Kihyun thought for a few seconds but then smiled widely.

"Because I love chicken and I always come here to eat it because it's delicious" he explained, making his employee think it was a reasonable excuse.

"Good answer, I'll have chicken with you then" Changkyun chuckled, leaving the menu on the table. Kihyun didn't lie when he said he went often to that place. The waiters knew him just like the chef, who went out of the kitchen to greet him. His boss was pretty famous in Seoul but they were his friends already. Kihyun was very friendly and the younger liked that. He wasn't a distant and cold person like usual company owners.

After a few minutes, their food arrived and Changkyun's stomach growled in anticipation. It looked so delicious he had to grab his chopsticks and dug in. "Whoa, you are hungry" Kihyun stated, starting to eat too. "Mm... so good" the elder enjoyed his favorite food. "Do you like it?" he asked and Changkyun coughed, choking with the melted cheese.

"Y-yeah" he cleared his throat, hitting his chest to stop coughing. "I'm sorry" he apologized. "I'm so hungry" he was dying to eat from earlier and he couldn't think about anything else.

"I can tell" Kihyun laughed. "I'm glad you like it" the light brown haired ate another piece of chicken. "Hyungwon is always complaining when we come here" he sighed. "I have to force him and he doesn't shut up for one second" he complained and Changkyun wasn't surprised to hear that.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't complain with something like this, it's delicious" the student tried to calm down a bit because he was acting like a poor kid with nothing to eat at home. "Hyung, how's your mom? I know I asked last week but..." he stopped talking, not knowing what to say.

"She's almost healed, the doctor said the treatment is going great" Kihyun smiled and Changkyun did the same, feeling relieved. His boss wasn't acting all sad around the office anymore and the younger loved it.

"I'm glad" he said, eating more of the chicken right after. "Do you want a beer? I suddenly felt like drinking something more that coke" he asked, thinking he needed alcohol to tell Kihyun everything. Not too much, but a little of it helped a lot with the nerves.

"Oh, I don't know... I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you again" the elder never stopped apologizing since that day and Changkyun kept on telling him everything was fine. He wished Kihyun remembered everything he said but it was fine, he could win him over with dates and tiny gestures - like a normal person -.

"It's just a beer, Kihyun-hyung" the student chuckled. "You won't get drunk with a glass of beer" he added and his boss agreed, asking for two beers.

After a while of drinking beer and eating chicken, they were talking about nonsense and laughing about everything they said. It was really fun to be with Kihyun and he wanted to repeat it every single night. They never went to eat together outside the office so that was a nice start. Changkyun could feel his head light due to the alcohol - he never drank so it was perfectly normal - and he wasn't so nervous anymore.

"Is Hoseok homophobic?" Kihyun asked after a short silence. He seemed to be thinking hard seconds ago and Changkyun was glad he thought about that topic. He didn't have to bring it up himself.

"No, he isn't... I guess" the younger tried to act, suddenly remembering about his roommate's idea. "Why do you ask?" he drank a little more of his new glass of cold beer.

"I thought he was a homophobic because of the way he talked about his gay friend" the elder shook his head. "Is he really like that? Do you know him?" Kihyun was curious about the issue and the younger decided it would be his best opportunity to talk.

"I don't know him, he just told me about that Hansol guy" Changkyun hoped they never found the real Hansol in a public place because he felt so guilty for using his name. "You know, I feel he's kind of homophobic too" he lied, knowing Hoseok never gave him any trouble. "That's the reason I never told him" he simply confessed, not feeling his heart racing because the alcohol had him completely relaxed.

Kihyun's jaw dropped to the floor and his surprised expression rested on his face for a few seconds before he could speak. "Y-you... you are... gay?" the elder seemed really startled, making the student discover he didn't even suspect it. Changkyun nodded in response and his boss widened his eyes more - if that was possible -. "I never imagined it" the light brown haired changed his expression to a cute smile. "Well, you must know Seokmin and Seungkwan are in a relationship by now" he whispered, giggling evilly. Apparently, the other two didn't like telling anyone about their relationship but Changkyun already noticed; it wasn't that hard. "Oh, and Minhyuk is gay too" the younger nodded at those words, Minhyuk wasn't someone subtle.

"And Hyungwon-

"He's not gay" Kihyun interrupted his question but Changkyun wanted to ask something else. Hyungwon didn't have anything that indicated he was homosexual.

"I wasn't asking that" he chuckled. "I was about to ask if he was a homophobic" he finally finished his question.

"No, he isn't" his boss shook his head. "He just loves pulling pranks on people" they laughed.

"Yeah, he's annoying" they laughed once more.

On their way home, - Kihyun insisted on sending him home and he couldn't deny it because he had a scary look on his face - they sang a song together and laughed nonstop. The windows were closed due to the cold breeze and Changkyun couldn't be happier. He told Kihyun he was gay and it was enough for him to go on with his seducing tactic.

Once the car stopped, Kihyun smiled at him. He looked so cute the younger felt like kissing him but he only pecked his cheek, not wishing to startle him. The moment he parted, the other was staring at him with a confused expression. "Good night, Kihyun-hyung" he whispered in his deep voice. "I had a great time, thank you" he softly added.

"Good night, Changkyunnie" he grinned toothlessly. "Don't be late tomorrow" he joked. "I had a great time too" he added and Changkyun got down. When he entered the elevator, he couldn't stop himself from dancing in victory, stopping once the doors opened. What he didn't know was that Kihyun did the same thing inside his car before taking off.

 

 

"Are you serious, Changkyun?" Hoseok rolled his eyes while they had a quick breakfast the next morning after Changkyun went out with Kihyun. "No kiss?" he asked once more, making his roommate sigh in annoyance. The younger was really happy because he could seduce his boss without him thinking it was some kind of weird bromance or pure admiration.

"So what? I told him I'm gay and he thinks you don't know it so please don't mess everything up" he ate from his plate, not enjoying the rare breakfast he made. Hoseok and Changkyun had something in common: they didn't know how to cook and they ended up doing, eatable, but awful food. "I can start confessing slowly" he smiled once he swallowed but Hoseok wasn't satisfied at all.

"You asked him out yesterday and you didn't confess anything" the elder had his suit all crooked and Changkyun planned to leave him like that if he kept on talking. Why did he have to be like Hoseok? His girlfriend didn't take it well when he told her, they day after they met, that he liked her. The student had his own way though it was too slow for someone like his roommate.

"I had to find a way to tell him I was gay because you messed up two months ago and you are accusing me of being stupid for not confessing?" Changkyun stood up, washing his plate quickly before walking closer to Hoseok's chair. "Stand up" he ordered and arranged every single part of his roommate's clothes. "There you go" he grabbed his backpack and his keys, ready to go.

"Hey" Hoseok called him before he could open the door. "Don't get mad" he said and Changkyun breathed deeply.

"I'm not mad" the younger assured. "I wanted you to be happy for me but you are only complaining" he added, seeing his roommate running in his direction to then hug him. The student chuckled, not hugging him back.

"I'm sorry, Changkyunnie!" he apologized and Changkyun told him it was fine. "I'm happy for you" he tried to sound convincing though the other knew he was lying.

"You aren't a good liar, Mr. Lawyer" the younger pushed him away. "Bye!" he yelled, locking the door behind him not to be followed by his annoying roommate. Hoseok loved to make him mad, even if he took care of him a lot. Changkyun knew that but he wasn't in a good mood that morning. He wanted to arrive to his office quickly so he could see Kihyun and forget about Hoseok.

He took the train - being crashed by a crowd of people inside the vehicle - and decided to go buy something to Kihyun. He knew he loved chocolate so he bought one of those chocolate lollipops together with a cup of coffee and hid the first object inside his backpack. He couldn't risk it because Hyungwon wouldn't stop mocking him around the office if he found out he actually liked his boss. Hyungwon did it subtly, whispering in his ear instead of yelling. It was a little better but he made fun of Changkyun either way.

The elevator was full like every other morning and he found Soonyoung in there. They greeted each other with bright smiles and talked about stupid things. They never lost contact, Kihyun even gave him permission to go check on the interns sometimes and he played games with Wonwoo, Mingyu and Soonyoung. He lost everything though he didn't mind - he wasn't betting anything anymore, he learned his lesson -.

Once they arrived to their floor - Changkyun carefully holding the two cups of coffee in his hands - they walked in different directions. The elder went to Kihyun's office, before he left it, and knocked on his door. Jooheon just arrived too so he stood up next to him, wondering what he was doing there. "Are you here to talk to Kihyun-hyung? Isn't it too early?" the secretary chuckled and he did it too, trying not to be nervous.

"He asked me for coffee" he showed the other the cups and he nodded, understanding his fake motive perfectly. "But you can go in first" he said when they heard Kihyun's grumpy tone of voice telling them to come in.

"I won't even go in, I just have to tell him I arrived already" Jooheon opened the door, peeking inside to then leave, waving his hand to Changkyun and sitting on his desk to start preparing his boss' agenda. Kihyun had days full of meetings sometimes and left the team alone working. Those days were the ones Changkyun missed him a lot.

He slowly went in, receiving a strong glare before he realized who it was. Kihyun smiled brightly at the sight of him, asking him to sit down. "I bought coffee for you" the younger handed him a cup and took out the other gift from his pocket, seeing the light brown hair smile. "And I bought this too" he smiled toothlessly, feeling more and more confident in front of his crush.

"Is this...?" he paused, gasping the moment he recognized the object. "A chocolate lollipop!" he grinned, getting up to hug his employee. "Thank you, Changkyun-ah! I was in such a bad mood" Kihyun opened the lollipop, trying not to brake the thin paper that covered it. "Do you want a bite?" he asked and the younger denied his offer.

"No, thanks, it's for you" he bowed slightly. "I'll wait over the conference room with the others" he said, not wishing to bother his boss anymore. "I hope you like it" he added when Kihyun started eating.

"This is my favorite ever so you can be sure I'll enjoy it" he simply answered. "Don't you want to stay?" Kihyun didn't want him to go and he didn't want to go either but he had to. Hyungwon could arrive any moment and he didn't wish to be there, it wasn't a good sign.

"I'd like to but I have to do an arrangement to one of the projects... I realized it last night and I'm pretty ashamed" he lied not to hurt Kihyun. But it was too late, Hyungwon entered the office and saw them together. Kihyun was eagerly eating while Changkyun explained himself and Hyungwon raised his eyebrows twice to the younger.

"Look!" the light brown haired showed the lollipop to his best friend. "My employees like me, unlike yours" he stuck his tongue out, thinking the Administrator would be affected by that. "Changkyunnie bought me coffee and chocolate" he kept on presuming, nothing good.

"Oh, it seems Changkyunnie likes you very much" he winked at the younger.

"Yes, because I'm the best boss" Kihyun kept on speaking without realizing Hyungwon was implying something. Maybe he understood but didn't pay attention to his best friend anymore; maybe he joked so much Kihyun ignored him every time he detected a mocking tone in his voice.

"Yeah, and you will be even better" Hyungwon said and Kihyun threw him a bitchy face before the taller one could turn to Changkyun. "Were you talking?" the way he pronounced 'talking' said he wanted to say another word instead. "I'm sorry I interrupted" he apologized with a knowing grin on his face.

"You didn't interrupt, Changkyunnie was about to leave because he needs to organize his recent project, right?" the younger nodded, leaving the other two alone in the office. He wished Hyungwon wouldn't say anything to Kihyun because it would be the end of his seduction.

 

Kihyun was dying of happiness when Changkyunnie left, he talked with Hyungwon for a few minutes; his smile never leaving his face. His best friend already noticed his feelings for his employee though Kihyun pretended nothing was happening. Having Hyungwon joking around wasn't a cool thing, much less being his best friend. The light brown haired stared at the cup of coffee, remembering Changkyun's words from the night before. He was gay and that gave him endless possibilities. The only problem were the prohibitions about dating employees and he was seriously considering to hide it from everyone if something happened between them.

Kihyun stood up after thinking if he should confess and ask him out. He got to the conclusion that he would wait for Changkyun to do that because maybe it would sound desperate. He wasn't the kind of person that confessed to others and it wouldn't change. He liked being reserved; his personality was like that. He pushed the door of the conference room and greeted everyone, even Changkyun not to earn any suspicions.

"Kihyun-ah!" Minhyuk yelled his name from the other end of the table. "Which one do you like the most?" he threw his designs through the long wooden surface and Kihyun realized they were Jun's too - the Chinese one complained when Minhyuk did that, saying he would ruin them -. Their boss grabbed both of them, picking one and showing them. "Yah! That's because you like Jun more" Minhyuk complained and Kihyun realized he picked Jun's design.

"I didn't even know it was Junnie's design, stop complaining and face it" the others laughed and then kept on working. They were quiet early in the morning, their jokes started at 10am most of the times. Seungkwan and Seokmin were the energetic ones though that morning Seokmin was sick and Seungkwan was left alone. The latter didn't have his usual energy so everything was quiet.

The whole day was relaxing and Changkyun kept on asking things to him. He knew the younger was trying to win him over and he was enjoying it quietly. They even sat side by side at lunch but Joshua stole his employee from him as he started speaking English with him. Kihyun rolled his eyes when no one could see; he didn't want to call their attention. Joshua made lame jokes and Changkyun laughed, sometimes saying funny puns.

After lunch, they got back to their conference room and worked more. It was a usual day inside the office but Changkyun stole secret glances at him - not so secret at all -. Sometimes, he stayed there looking for a long time and Kihyun pretended he didn't see him though he was enjoying it.

The hours went by like that and, when they all left except for the two of them, he decided to offer Changkyun a ride. He didn't want to go but he couldn't stay till late knowing Hoseok was waiting for his roommate to arrive. "Changkyunnie" Kihyun touched the younger's shoulder to call his attention. "It's late, stop working" he added and the younger complained about his back pain. "Can you help me take this to my office?" he asked, staring at his companion with a cute face on purpose.

"Yeah, sure" Changkyun stood up, putting on his backpack and grabbing the huge pile of folders by himself.

"Oh, I can help you, you know?" Kihyun chuckled and his employee shook his head, starting to walk through the empty hallway. The elder followed him, opening his door with the key he always kept in his pocket. Changkyun carefully left the papers on his desk, making sure not to disorganize anything - he knew how Kihyun was with the organization of his things -. "Thank you" he smiled and saw the younger grinning back at him. "Let me take you home" the light brown haired offered but the other shook his head.

"No, Kihyun-hyung, I'll be fine and you already sent me home yesterday" he denied it, getting closer to hug his boss. Kihyun didn't know how to convince him so he just pecked the other's cheek softly, almost without touching him. Changkyun smiled toothlessly at him the moment they parted and bowed lightly. "Oh, I didn't ask you if you were coming down with me" he chuckled and Kihyun said he was going, following him to the elevator.

They were silent the whole time, staring at the floor while spacing out. Their day was tough as always and, without Seokmin, they didn't stop to joke around much. The others liked to talk nonsense too but they did it less often so Seokmin's absence was notorious. They only reacted when the doors opened and started walking to the building's entrance in silence. Kihyun didn't have anything in mind and, apparently, Changkyun either. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, they felt extremely comfortable around each other.

Once they arrived to Kihyun's car, Changkyun stopped. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow" his deep voice sounded a bit tired. "I always have a good time with you" he added and the elder sensed the confession tone in that sentence. "Sleep well, Kihyun-hyung" he tried to walk away but the elder grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Changkyun-ah" Kihyun said, not really knowing what to do. He wanted to keep the younger a little longer and maybe he would convince him to give him a ride as he wanted to. "Umm... I" he closed his mouth, earning a sweet laughter from the other. "Yah! Why are you laughing at me?! I'm your boss" the light brown haired faked he was angry but couldn't pull it off for long. Changkyunnie's cute smile made him chuckle in the end.

"I just find the situation funny" the younger said and Kihyun wondered what he meant with that. "We are here, standing like idiots without saying anything just because we want to spend more time with each other" Kihyun thought he heard him wrong. He had to blink several times to finally realize it was true and he wasn't dreaming. "This sucks, right?" he went on and the elder didn't understand the last sentence.

"Uh, yeah..." Kihyun answered to the first part. "What do you mean?" he added, staring at Changkyun with confusion.

"It sucks that you are my boss" the student explained and he nodded, starting to laugh out of nervousness and not knowing what to say. Changkyun did the same but, before they could talk further, Hyungwon went out of the building. Kihyun quickly grabbed Changkyunnie's wrist, dragging him behind the car and shushing him with his index finger. "What?" the younger whispered almost inaudibly, his deep voice was really low sometimes.

"It's Hyungwon" he whispered back and the employee widened his eyes.

"Let's hide in your car! Is it open?" Changkyun asked though Kihyun realized he never did, wishing to commit suicide for being so damn stupid. He shook his head, whining like a kid and waiting for Hyungwon to leave.

"Oh, fuck" the elder cursed remembering something he completely forgot while hearing Changkyun's confession. "He came with me this morning and left his car at my place" he growled in frustration.

"I have the best luck" the younger complained, looking extremely cute while doing it. "I'm sorry, I'm just making things difficult with my confession" he apologized but Kihyun didn't think that.

"Not at all, I'm happy you said it" he smiled and Changkyun did too. They both intertwined their fingers for a few seconds before taking a deep breath to stand up. Hyungwon was there, resting his lazy body on the car and Changkyun motioned Kihyun to stay silent. The latter did as he was told and the employee ran away silently, not being caught by the other owner of the company. Kihyun waved his hand and pretended to be tired when he finally made noise. "Hyungwon-ah!" he pretended to be surprised. "I was waiting for you but I thought one of the wheels was losing air and I kneeled down" he quickly lied.

"Oh, okay" the taller one yawned. "Let's go, I have to pee" he did a big effort to keep his eyes opened.

"Why didn't you do it before going out?" the younger raised his shoulders so Kihyun got inside the car, not able to stay calm, wishing he could talk to Changkyun at that moment. He wouldn't be able to do it until the next day because Hyungwon would stay to sleep. Kihyun decided to just text him before going to bed so Changkyunnie could stay calm and sleep well.

 

Changkyun couldn't stop smiling while he traveled by train. He received a text from Kihyun seconds ago, saying they would talk the next morning over his office. He was begging Hyungwon wouldn't appear anymore around them because it was so damn annoying. Every time he wanted to tell Kihyun something, the other owner arrived. And, speaking of people interrupting them, Hoseok would surely make a thousand questions when he got home. They both had their annoying best friends that kept on messing their relationship up.

Once he was standing in front of his apartment's door, he breathed deeply, opening it slowly. Hoseok wasn't cooking - thankfully - but he already ordered pizza and was eating in front of the TV; laughing at some show. Changkyun sat beside him after changing into his pajamas and smiled brightly, earning a confused stare from the elder. "What?" his roommate asked.

"I confessed to him" the student grabbed Hoseok's shoulders, shaking him while grinning widely. "I did it, Hoseokie-hyung!" he repeated and the elder hugged him, making him stand up to then jump. They stopped after a while and Hoseok ran to the kitchen, taking out two beers from the fridge.

"Let's celebrate!" he happily screamed. "Did you kiss? Why aren't you fucking him right now?" aaand... the questions started even before he could take a sip from his beer. "Are you boyfriends right now? What are you going to do? You cannot date your boss, you know? It's kind of stupid because I don't see the problem, when you are in love-

"Hoseok-hyung!" Changkyun whined cutely. "Stop it, one question at the time or I won't answer" he said, making his companion realize he needed to chill out. "First: we didn't kiss because Hyungwon appeared out of nowhere" he started from the beginning. "Second: I'm not fucking him right now because I won't do it so fast and please don't push" he kept on talking, covering Hoseok's mouth with his palm not to let him speak. "Third: we aren't anything because we couldn't finish talking and we haven't thought about the other issue; we'll talk tomorrow, he texted me" he showed his roommate the message to calm him a bit.

"Wow, you are slow, my friend" the brunette shook his head in disapproval. "Kihyun is almost screaming to be loved and you are all discrete, don't you get the different signs?" Hoseok was making him mad once again and he had to drink from his bottle not to punch him.

"Why isn't your girlfriend here to help me punch you?" he asked, sitting on the sofa to eat some pizza, ignoring his best friend vomiting words in his ear.

 

"Hyungwon-ah, why don't you go home? Lucy must be waiting for you" Kihyun said, trying to push his friend to the door. "Doesn't she get mad when you stay here?" he added but the other didn't seem to be leaving. He sat on the bed he used every time Kihyun found him sleeping in his apartment.

"I'm her lover, not her boyfriend, why would she even care?" Hyungwon covered his clothed body with the sheets and Kihyun wished to kick him out. He needed to talk to Changkyun and, even if they already arranged a meeting the next morning, he seriously wanted to hear his voice before sleeping. He could call him for a while if Hyungwon left him alone. "She has to take care of her rich husband sometimes" he chuckled, not caring about being someone's lover. "It's even better with no strings attached" he smiled, closing his eyes. "And I miss living with you" he said and Kihyun knew it was because he loved cleaning, cooking and organizing things, leaving Hyungwon without any home tasks.

"Yeah, right" Kihyun stepped out of the dormitory, going to his own room to finally rest. He grabbed his phone after brushing his teeth and hesitated about sending Changkyun another message. __'No, I'll talk to him tomorrow'__  he thought, laying lifelessly on his bed before falling asleep, waking up several times at night due to his anxiety.

 

 

Changkyun was so damn nervous when he entered the building that morning, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. Kihyun would be waiting for him inside his office and he didn't know what to expect. Hoseok kept on insisting he should fuck Kihyun but he didn't want to; it was too soon. He only wished to clarify things between them and be able to start something normal.

He hesitantly knocked on Kihyun's door and it opened really fast, revealing his boss' cute face. The light brown haired wore his usual suit, looking elegant and gorgeous at the same time. Changkyun bowed slightly, entering the office and receiving a tight hug as a greeting. "Hi" Kihyunnie said, staring at him with a nervous smile.

"Hi" the younger smiled too, giving him one of the cups. The company owner thanked him, telling him to sit down while he returned to his own chair behind the desk. They both drank coffee before saying a single word, thinking before talking. "Kihyun-hyung, I wanted to tell you that I really like you" Changkyun finally took courage.

"I like you too, Changkyunnie" Kihyun answered, blushing madly. He tried to control his feels but it was impossible. "I've been thinking a lot last night" the elder kept on going, trying not to smile so much. "And I want us to start dating but" he paused. "We have to keep it a secret until I manage to change the company's rules" Changkyun thought the rules couldn't be changed but Kihyun wasn't just the boss, he was the owner.

"I thought a lot too, even with Hoseok talking nonstop by my side" they both chuckled. "I want to be with you but I don't want you to lose respect for dating an employee... if this is safe, I'll do it, but please tell me if it's not" the student felt a bit confused after what Hoseok said to him the night before. What if Kihyun lost his company because of him? What if people thought he gave Changkyun a job in exchange for a good fuck? He was seriously reconsidering his careless actions.

"Don't worry, I'll change the rules, I'm the boss and owner after all" he smiled. "We have to keep it a secret until then but I really want to start a relationship with you" he kept on confessing things and Changkyun thought it would be good to tell him what he said the night he got drunk.

"Me too" the younger caressed Kihyun's hand softly through the desk. "You know, you confessed to me the night you got drunk two months ago but I never told you because Hoseok messed everything up" his boss widened his eyes in surprise. "I was about to tell you I was gay and everything else though my smart roommate told you he had an only gay friend who liked older men with money and dyed hair" Kihyun gasped, understanding everything suddenly. "The idiot was talking about me liking you but I had to make up a story so you didn't think badly of me" he explained and his boss laughed.

"I can't believe it" Kihyun shook his head. "Hyungwon and Hoseok are always messing things up" he said and Changkyun nodded.

"Yeah... I'm glad I could confess" they both smiled toothlessly at each other. "Hey, should we make some rules to be safe? I don't want to mess up" Changkyun proposed, thinking it would be the best option to keep their secret relationship long enough for the rules' change.

"Okay" Kihyunnie agreed. "I have something to say first" he stood up, slowly approaching his chair and making it turn. Kihyun stared directly into his nervous eyes until he went closer, leaving no space in between their mouths. He pecked his lips cutely, deepening the kiss a bit to then part, scared someone would break in. "I needed to do that" they both chuckled in happiness.

"I'm not complaining" Changkyun giggled, watching him return to his chair.

"Okay, rules" he rubbed his hands together. "First of all, we cannot kiss in front of the others" Changkyun rolled his eyes as if that was something obvious. "Second, we can't hold hands in here or say things that could make the others suspect something" he went on and the younger was listening carefully. "Third, we can have dates outside our apartments so Hyungwon doesn't discover us" he made Changkyun frown.

"But, he doesn't live with you and Hoseok already knows everything" the younger tried to show him there wasn't any problem with that.

"He doesn't live with me but he knows my password and visits me whenever he feels like it" he explained and his employee understood, sighing in annoyance at the thought of Hoseok telling him to go fuck while he went out with his girlfriend. "Okay' what else?" the light brown haired asked, touching his mouth with his index finger to think.

"How about going slowly? I like keeping the mystery" Changkyun saw his companion almost burst out laughing.

"Okay, I don't mind" he stated when he realized his employee was being serious. "And no kisses inside the office, it's dangerous and I shouldn't have done it here but I was craving for it" even though it hurt Changkyun's heart, he knew it was true. Jooheon could see them or Hyungwon in the worst of the cases. So, in the end, he agreed to every single rule his boss came up with. "Okay, rules done" he smiled, quickly pecking his lips through the table. "They start now!" he said after the kiss, making the student laugh.

"I'll go wait over the conference room... we could have dinner together tonight" he winked and Kihyun nodded repeatedly, wishing to go out with him once again. "Thanks for your time, Sir" he joked and the other rolled his eyes, smiling to himself after his employee closed the door behind his back.


	6. Chapter six

The months went by and Changkyun was starting to wonder if the company's laws would ever change. Kihyun was very sweet to him when they were alone though he didn't even touch him while they were surrounded by people. He understood, they settled every single rule but he didn't know if he'd be able to pull it off for long. They dated almost all nights though never inside their apartments and they never did anything more than kissing. The only result of that was Hoseok bothering him all day long, saying he should hurry up and fuck already.

Changkyun tried to be strong and think about Kihyun's reputation every time he treated him as a friend. Hyungwon seemed to realize there was something going on between them. His knowing stares were always directed to the younger, just like the 'encouraging' words he said. His boss was extremely oblivious about his best friend's behavior and Changkyun preferred it. He would feel very embarrassed if his date found out about Hyungwon's joke - the one he made when he entered the company as an intern -. The younger believed his other boss thought he was straight and didn't like Kihyun for real. And it was better that way.

That night, they went to a chicken place - like many other times because Kihyun loved that food - and they were having a nice time together though Changkyun couldn't stop thinking about the future of their relationship. Would it end quickly? Was it just to have fun for a while? The younger wanted to know but didn't dare to ask. He didn't feel like having a discussion with the person he cared the most.

"Hey, Changkyun-ah" the light brown haired noticed his absent minded behavior and hit the table - not harshly but not softly either -. The other costumers turned around to throw judging stares at them though they couldn't care less. Kihyun always did those things and he wasn't serious any of those times. "What's wrong?" the elder asked in a soft tone after letting out a cute giggle. He seemed worried all of the sudden.

"Nothing" Changkyun smiled, drinking more coke and wondering if he missed any part of his boss' story by then. Kihyun liked to tell him past things he lived with Hyungwon and the younger loved listening. That was the only night he was spacing out so much. "I'm sorry, I'm really tired" he lied, yawning for real because he was a little bit tired after all. "Were you telling me something?" he asked.

"Yes but..." he paused, staring at his own lap suddenly. He looked embarrassed and Changkyun didn't understand. "Am I" he paused again, earning his companion's full attention. "Am I boring you?" he said, making his employee blink several times in confusion. He couldn't help but laugh a bit, earning a harsh punch on his arm that made him see stars. "I'm sorry" Kihyun regretted it after he whined and growled in pain.

"I deserved it" he spoke, trying to hide his pained tone. "No, you never bore me" he assured, not wanting to make him feel insecure. Kihyun was the funniest person in the entire world for him; he liked his boss a lot and that was the big problem. __'Maybe I should resign and enter another company'__  he thought, even if he worked hard to be there. He knew the other interns did it for longer than him but Kihyun was keeping his promise of giving them a job. Soonyoung joined the team with them and the other two became assistants... __'Did he do it because he liked me?'__  he kept on thinking stupid options, spacing out once again.

"It doesn't seem like I don't" he pouted and Changkyun stood up to kiss his lips quickly through the table that was placed in between them. "A kiss won't fix things" the younger rolled his eyes at that, telling him he wasn't lying.

"I'm serious, don't be insecure" he said but Kihyun didn't believe him. "Okay, I'll tell you what's wrong" he added, giving up. "I'm just wondering what will happen with this" Changkyun confessed and saw his boss frowning in confusion.

"What do you mean? Aren't we having a good time together?" Kihyun's eyes were a little watery and he thought maybe he wasn't clear.

"Of course we are but" he paused, not knowing how to explain it. "I'm starting to feel uneasy... what if those rules never change? I think I should resign so we can have a healthy relationship" he said and Kihyun widened his eyes.

"What?! No! Are you crazy?" he yelled, earning people's stares once more. "Just trust me, I'm already on my way of changing it together with Hyungwon" he held Changkyun's hand, caressing it softly. "He told me he doesn't really care about that rule so he would help me" he smiled toothlessly. "And we are doing it but it's a little difficult because they believe we are dating our secretaries or something like that" Kihyun sighed. "Hyungwon's secretary is a girl, I just have Jooheony" he chuckled. "So they are suspecting of him" he laughed and Changkyun did it too.

"Are they investigating him?" the younger felt curious because his boss never told him anything about that. He swore it was not to talk about work so much but Changkyun wanted to know. The light brown haired nodded in response, confessing they were investigating him too.

"Hyungwon asked me if there was a reason behind the change I want to make but I told him I just thought it was a lame rule" they both chuckled. "The others don't think the same though" he grunted, eating more chicken to forget about those frustrations. He had cute, chubby cheeks by then and Changkyun loved to kiss them and bite them. Kihyun was always gaining and losing weight so the younger knew when he was stressed out. He got really thin at those times. Their last project made him lose almost 6 pounds because he couldn't sell it so fast.

"Okay, I can wait" Changkyun smiled, feeling a bit calmer after knowing that. "I'm sorry I made you worry" he apologized. "Can we kiss in the car when we leave?" the younger desperately asked and saw the other nodding in between his giggles.

 

The moment Kihyun took him home, they stayed a few minutes inside the car. Hoseok told him to do it inside the car if they couldn't have a proper date inside their apartments but Changkyun didn't want to. Sex in the car was something uncomfortable and he considered it a little inappropriate for a first time. He wasn't a virgin of course though it would be their first time together anyway and he preferred to be romantic. His roommate didn't understand his point of view, he had other methods that he respected.

Changkyun was kissing Kihyun at that instant and they were trying to find a comfortable position. The elder kept on interrupting him to change the angle and Changkyunnie laughed, saying they should do it inside the apartment. 'Hoseok wouldn't mind' were his exact words and Kihyun answered with 'we can't break the rules, remember'. The employee rolled his eyes, wishing to turn back time and erase that rule but he decided to respect his boss. "What if you come here?" the younger patted his lap and his companion complied.

Kihyun jumped from his seat, landing with his left foot on the carpeted floor over Changkyun's side and the other one followed closely. He almost fell forward though the younger caught him, circling his arms around his waist to then laugh out loud. Kihyun couldn't stop his laughter from coming out while he placed each one of his knees over the sides of his employee's hips. "I" he laughed. "I feel like a teenager all over again" he kept on laughing and Changkyun smiled at him. "Don't you feel like that too?" he asked and the younger nodded. It wasn't because of that though, it was because of their secret relationship. He had to pretend he wasn't homosexual for long and he remembered all his secret relationships clearly.

"Are you comfortable like this?" Changkyun chuckled, pecking Kihyun's nose to then bite his cheek softly. The elder always complained when he did that but he couldn't help it; they were chubby and tempting.

"Yes, but please don't bite me, it hurts" he whined pulling the younger's grayish hair to keep him from doing it again.

"Okay... I won't bite, I promise" Changkyun assured, even if it was hard to control himself. He didn't dare telling Kihyun he was chubby because he felt bad. The student did it once and regretted it; having his boss complaining for that 24/7 wasn't good.

They started kissing when Kihyun dried his employee's saliva from his cheek. They went slowly at first, moving their lips tenderly and sweetly against each other though it didn't last for long. The lip lock became heated and they lost their rational thoughts while they were at it. Changkyun squeezed his boss' waist, caressing his sides while Kihyun grabbed his hair to keep him close.

Everything was so good he wanted to continue. He seriously wished to take Kihyun upstairs so they could be relaxed and actually forget about other people. His hands slowly went down and, when he was about to touch the elder's butt, someone knocked on the car's window, making them jump in surprise and almost die of a heart attack.

It was Hoseok, holding hands with his girlfriend, Hollie. Changkyun felt like punching his face though Hollie slapped his head, telling him to leave them alone. "Changkyun-ah, go upstairs with Kihyun, we'll go to her apartment" Hoseok winked after complaining for the slap.

"Oh, no thanks" his boss lifted his hand to greet them and returned to his seat, leaving Changkyun with a pout on his lips. "I'll leave right now, it's late" he said, ignoring Hoseok's insistence. "Thanks for this awesome date, Changkyunnie" Kihyun smiled at him and pecked his lips, caressing his face gently. "You are precious to me, never forget it" he added and Changkyun couldn't keep his pout, he grinned happily.

"You are precious to me too, hyung" the younger whispered, kissing him once again. "I'll go with them and suffer" he joked, making his boss laugh.

"Go" he smiled and his companion got out of the car, waving his hand when he left.

The student followed his roommate upstairs and, once they were sitting on the couch - Changkyun over the armchair because he wanted to leave some privacy to the others - Hoseok started bothering him again. He kept on telling him how to seduce the elder and the only thing the Engineer did was roll his eyes.

"Stop telling him what to do" Hollie interrupted his boyfriend. "He's a grown up man just like you, Hoseok" she ate some popcorn from the bug bowl they had on their laps. "And you" she directed his words to Changkyun this time. "Just fuck him already" Hollie said, making his happiness go away. He thought the woman was defending him.

"Noonaaaa~!" he whined like a little kid.

"No complaints, you've been dating for months already" she didn't even turn her eyes away from the television.

"Only four, it's too soon" the younger explained though it was in vain, she was telling him the same thing her boyfriend did every single night of their lives. Changkyun decided to ignore them and went to sleep, thinking he could have lots of dates with Kihyun the next day. Saturdays and Sundays were his favorite days because he could spend at least five hours with Kihyun kissing or doing fun things. The rest of the weekend, Hyungwon visited him but he was happy anyway. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, holding the other pillow he had.

 

 

 

The next month they got almost caught by Hyungwon. It was one of those days with a low amount of work where the team could go home earlier. Kihyun did it on purpose to break one of their rules and kiss inside his office, not caring about anything from the outside world. Soonyoung was the last one that night because he stayed to joke around with Changkyun - something the elder didn't mind though, that day, he hated it -. He impatiently waited, faking he was reading some documents until the youngest stood up, greeting them before leaving.

Changkyun automatically smiled at him, getting closer to hold him from his waist and making him forget about those lame rules they had. The two of them kissed over there for a while, seeing all the lights off through the long hallway. But, after minutes of playing with their tongues, Kihyun realized the glass walls were dangerous. He dragged his employee to his office and closed the door behind them, starting to kiss him passionately once more. They were so immersed in their own world that they didn't hear Hyungwon's lazy steps approaching the office. The other owner was almost inaudible so their hearts skip a bit once they heard the doorknob trying to turn.

"Don't tell me Hyungwon came with you today" the younger whined, whispering everything.

"No, he didn't" Kihyun covered his companion's mouth while he quickly looked for some hiding place. The younger needed to hide before Hyungwon suspected something. The lights of his office were on and he never forgot to turn them off. His best friend knew that; he actually knew everything about him. "Hide here" he said, pushing Changkyun under the desk and placing his big folder to cover the back, just in case the taller one suspected something.

Kihyun ran to the door, hearing the soft knocking. He found Hyungwon's tired face staring back at him and he could only smile falsely. "What are you doing?" Hyungwon asked, frowning a bit. "Is there anyone with you? I thought I heard another voice" he added and the elder pretended he was confused.

"Who could I be with?" he rolled his eyes, letting his friend get inside the office not to gain any suspicions. Hyungwon looked everywhere as if he was trying to discover something and Kihyun's heartbeats sped up notoriously. Changkyun wasn't moving and, thankfully, Hyungwon only checked in between his chair and the desk. He didn't move the folder but threw him a knowing look before muttering 'I'll leave, Lucy is waiting for me'. The door closed behind his back and Kihyun sighed in relieve. Changkyun slowly pushed the object that covered him and tried to stand up only to land on the ground the moment the door opened once more.

Hyungwon looked around again without saying a single word and left, making his best friend growl in annoyance. "I think he knows" the younger whispered from the floor, not standing up just in case. "He's always staying late" he added and Kihyun helped him up.

"You are right, maybe this rule shouldn't be ignored" he sighed, holding his companion's hand to drag him outside. "Let's leave it here" they both whined, entering the elevator after a few minutes, waiting for a few minutes so Hyungwon could get out of the building.

"I'll take the train today, I don't mind" Changkyun seemed a little tired of the situation and his boss understood perfectly. He was feeling exactly like him but there wasn't anything to do. "Hey, I want you to come to my apartment some time... I won't do anything, I'm just tired of going out" the younger insisted and he agreed.

"Okay, I'll go" he smiled and saw the other relaxing. "I have to travel tomorrow though, Hyungwon told me we are going to China" he confessed, making Changkyun let out the cutest complaint ever. Kihyun laughed, stopping on his tracks to hug him tightly, in complete silence. The younger enjoyed it too, not moving from his spot until they realized they were in the middle of the lobby. The building was full of windows and it was possible to be seen from the outside.

"I hate Hyungwon-hyung" Changkyun chuckled, not stopping his cute whims. "How long will you travel?" The younger asked.

"Two weeks" Kihyun wasn't happy at all. "But I can go see you the day I return, it's Friday" he smiled, trying to make him feel better.

"Okay" Changkyun reluctantly accepted it. "Don't sleep over the same room, please!" he unconsciously made aegyo. "I want to talk to you at least" he said, kissing Kihyun's lips quickly. "I" he paused. "I love you!" he yelled, running away like a little kid confessing to the girl he liked. Kihyun laughed out loud at his behavior, drying the tears that formed over the corner of his eyes.

"I love you too!" he yelled back and saw the other returning to kiss his lips a little longer and then leave him, running away once more. "See you in two Fridays!" he kept on yelling and Changkyun waved his hand from afar.

Hyungwon saw the entire scene from the garage's door and smiled, realizing he was terribly wrong about Changkyun. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't scared of Kihyun and he wasn't straight. He really liked the younger for his best friend so he decided to keep his mouth shut - around Kihyun only; he liked mocking at Changkyun - and insist about changing that absurd rule their company had.

 

 

Changkyun entered his apartment after buying some food for Hoseok and him. He was in a depressed state due to Kihyun's trip and his roommate didn't like it. It had already been a week and one day since he confessed his love and his boss barely called him; he was so damn busy in China. He understood of course, he would never complain about it in front of Kihyun. Hoseok was the one who had to listen and he tried to cheer him up every second, doing stupid jokes with a bright smile.

"Changkyunnie!" his roommate appeared over the kitchen, helping him with those heavy bags after hugging him. "How about we make some popcorn and watch a movie together? I told Hollie I had to spend time with you today since it's Saturday" he smiled.

"Hyung" Changkyun sighed, even if he appreciated everything the elder did. "You don't need to stay, I'm fine" he assured but Hoseok didn't seem convinced. "I'll just eat something and watch TV until Kihyun-hyung calls me" the elder stared at him with pity. "Don't stare at me like that, I know I complained about the situation but it's just six more days and he'll be back" he said though his roommate crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'll be busy working" Changkyun added more and more explanations.

"Kyunnie" Hoseok started. "I can stay today and see Hollie over the week while you are busy working, I don't mind" he continued and the younger sighed. "You aren't even working late since Kihyun left, you arrive at a reasonable time" he pointed out and the student knew he was right. He usually stayed longer to be with his boss but if he wasn't there, he could go at 8 o'clock.

"Hoseok-hyung!" Changkyun whined cutely and his roommate pinched his cheeks. "Aish!" he pushed his hands away. "Go with Hollie! I wanna be alone" he said, walking through the hallway and locking himself inside his bedroom. The latter opened his laptop and turned it on, ready to watch a movie from there so Hoseok stopped babysitting him. He wanted his hyung to be free; it was only one more week and he could manage to survive.

Minutes later, he heard a knock on his door at the same time that his cellphone rang. It was already 9pm and Kihyun seemed to be finally free. "Changkyunnie, I'm leaving but please eat" Hoseok spoke in a soft tone, as if he didn't want to upset him. Changkyun knew he was acting like a kid though he couldn't help it; he missed Kihyunnie a lot.

"Okay, Hoseokie-hyung!" he yelled, picking up the call quickly. "Kihyun-hyung is calling, have fun!" he added and his roommate answered with a soft 'thank you' before leaving. "Kihyunnie-hyung!" he put his cellphone in speaker mode. "I miss you" his tone was a little off when he said those words.

"Hi, Changkyunnie" Kihyun's beautiful voice echoed around his bedroom. "I miss you too" he knew his boss was smiling at that moment, just like him. "I just came to the hotel and Hyungwon wanted to go have some drinks" the light brown haired growled. "I told him I was tired and locked myself here" he giggled. "How are you?" he asked and Changkyun relaxed, laying on his stomach to talk.

"I'm bored, I was about to watch a movie to wait for your call" the younger answered. "Do you want to do a video call? I want to see you" he received no answer but heard some noises before a video request appeared on his screen. He tapped the 'accept' button quickly and finally saw Kihyun's tired and chubby face. "Aw, you look really cute" Changkyun kissed the camera to send a kiss to his boss and the latter chuckled, doing the same.

"You look cute too" Kihyun smiled toothlessly, staring at him in silence for a while. "I've been surrounded by old, ugly men all day and I really missed working with you" he confessed, yawning in exhaustion. "I'm so tired" he whined. "I was falling asleep over the last meeting" the elder flipped over, pushing his hair back and looking even more gorgeous.

"I slept a lot today and Hoseok-hyung got worried... so I'm not really tired but I understand if you are too sleepy" Changkyun thought maybe Kihyun wanted to just go to bed and he understood - only while talking with his boss, he would surely sigh repeatedly after they ended the call -.

"What? No! I want to see you" Kihyun said, making Changkyun smile. "Why are you like that? Don't sleep all day because I'm not there" he chuckled, earning a pout from the younger. "And don't pout! You are worrying Hoseok and you are worrying me! Act normally or I'll send Minhyuk to your apartment to control you" he threatened and Changkyun rolled his eyes.

"No, please don't" the employee begged. "Minhyuk doesn't stop talking" he turned around, covering his body with the sheets. "I promise I'll go to the park tomorrow to take a walk" he said but Kihyun didn't believe him; he hated exercising more than anything in the world.

"Yeah, sure" the elder rolled his eyes. "Oh!" Kihyun yelled, suddenly disappearing from Changkyun's sight. The only thing visible was the dormitory's ceiling and the roof's lamp. He frowned a bit, thinking maybe his boss had to go to the bathroom but he returned too fast. "Look" he said, showing him a gift. "I bought this for you" it was covered with the wrap so the younger couldn't really see what it was.

"Hey! You should have kept it a secret" he whined. "I won't be surprised now" he went on and the elder giggled.

"Maybe you will, you don't know what is in here" Kihyun shook the box, leaving it by his side on the bed. "I went to take a walk today, I had some free time after lunch so I took the opportunity to go see the city" the light brown haired turned to lay on his stomach and his bangs fell over the sides of his face. "It's beautiful" he grinned. "We could come here together the next time" he proposed and Changkyun smiled.

"Yay!" the younger yelled, yawning out of reflex because he wasn't tired at all. "I'm glad you had some free time" he said, looking at his own face to comb his hair a bit. "I had plenty of free time but it isn't something good" they laughed together. "I've been staying a little longer with Soonyoung but I arrive earlier anyway" he chuckled and saw his boss shaking his head.

"Because we kiss for hours after work - when Hyungwon doesn't interrupt us -" Kihyun rolled his eyes and someone knocked on his door. "Aand... speaking of the Devil" he sighed. "He's here" he whispered. "Wait a sec" he turned the video mode off and Changkyun heard him opening the door. "What?" the younger heard the annoyed tone in his voice.

"I want a drink, come with me" the taller one demanded but Kihyun didn't like being bossed around. "We need it after a day like this" he added and Changkyun waited patiently for the answer.

"Hyungwon" the light brown haired started, trying to keep his anger from coming out. "I only need to sleep after a day like this so please go and get a drink by yourself!" the younger heard the door closing harshly and then another knock. "Leave!" his boss yelled and, seconds later, he received the video request again. "So damn annoying" he sighed.

"He loves to annoy you" Changkyun rolled his eyes. "I downloaded some horror movies we can watch when you come here" he smiled. "Hoseok-hyung will stay with his girlfriend not to bother us" he saw Kihyun grinning toothlessly and forgetting about Hyungwon's interruption.

"Cool" the elder answered. "I love you" he added and Changkyun's day lightened up.

"I love you too" and they kept on talking almost all night, making Kihyun realize he would be freaking tired in his morning meeting.

 

 

 

Changkyun waited impatiently for Kihyun inside his apartment. He went to work that morning and he was so impatient he couldn't concentrate. Soonyoung noticed it but didn't say anything. The others were being extremely loud around the conference room - since Kihyun left - and the only quiet ones were them. Soonyoung wasn't quiet though he didn't have that much confidence yet.

Changkyun walked around, staring at the clock constantly. His boss let him know he was at the airport an hour ago but he wanted to return to his own apartment to change and be comfy. The younger told him it was fine, ordered some chicken and made popcorn to then wait - he burned the popcorn a bit when he got distracted but it was edible -.

The moment he sat on the couch to play with his cellphone so he got something to do, someone rang the doorbell. It wasn't the building's door so he guessed one of his neighbors let Kihyun in. Changkyun ran, almost falling down as he slipped, and opened the door, finding his boss with a sleepy face. He had casual clothes - some jeans with a simple t-shirt - and he looked beautiful just standing there with the present in his hand. The younger smiled brightly, hugging him tightly and biting his cheek a little hard. Kihyun complained about that though grinned, kissing his employee's lips as a greeting.

They both felt they didn't see each other in months so it was difficult to let go. Their mouths were strongly attached and they stayed there kissing for long minutes. Kihyun parted to stare at his eyes and chuckled, handing him the gift. "I hope you like it, it's not much" he muttered, slowly entering Changkyun's apartment after asking for permission. Everything was organized because the younger didn't want Kihyun to see the mess again. "It's tidier than I remember" he giggled. "You did it, right?" Changkyun nodded, feeling proud. He didn't open the gift yet so he started doing it slowly.

When he managed to take it out, he found a puppy plushy. He found it really cute and thought he could add it to his collection - which he had in his bedroom and Kihyun surely saw the other time -. Changkyun hugged the elder once again, pecking his nose before letting go. "Thank you so much" he squeezed the animal in between his arms. "Did you see my collection the time you got drunk?" he asked and saw the other whistling while walking slowly to the kitchen where he had the chicken box. "I'm a little embarrassed right now" Changkyun chuckled, going to his bedroom to place it in front of the others. It was special because Kihyun gave it to him.

"I actually find that obsession of yours very cute" his boss yelled from the kitchen. "Just like the one you have with your hair" he giggled the moment the greyish haired appeared.

"What? I don't have an obsession with my hair!" he pouted.

"Yes, you do" Kihyun discussed. "Who's the one watching you 24/7? You? I don't think so" he said, making Changkyun whine because he was right, he couldn't see himself. Though, the elder went closer to kiss him and he forgot about his whining. He circled Kihyun's waist and caressed his sides with his thumbs while their tongues played together. "I missed you and I've been thinking how to call you" he said, giggling a little when Changkyun's expression showed how confused he was.

"I missed you too" the younger replied. "What do you mean?" he asked, not understanding what he meant by that.

"I've been thinking about a nickname while staring at the plushy I gave you and I came up with a cute one" he explained, making the other hum in response and wait for the next words to come out of his mouth. "Kookoong, because you look like a dog" the elder smiled brightly, feeling proud of it. Changkyun wasn't so sure but decided to accept it anyway. "You don't like it" Kihyun sighed.

"Yes, I do" the younger seriously didn't mind though he was scared. If his superior got used to call him like that, he would do it over the office. "But, wouldn't it be dangerous?" he asked and Kihyun opened his mouth to talk but closed it again. "What if you call me like that when we are in the conference room?" he continued and the elder nodded.

"You are right, it isn't safe... but I'll try my best, Kookoongi!" the light brown haired pinched Changkyun's cheeks and the latter laughed, finding it extremely adorable when it came out of Kihyunnie's lips. "Can we eat? Do I help you with dinner?" he asked, apparently dying of hunger. His stomach growled after he said that so Changkyun decided to lift the chicken box from the counter. "Oh my God, is that chicken?" he grabbed the box quickly and jumped in happiness. "Those old men didn't want to eat cheap food so I couldn't eat chicken, not even one time" he grunted and hugged Changkyun. "Thank you!" he yelled, taking the box to the living room.

Changkyun stared at him and raised his shoulders, taking two coke cans and the slightly burned popcorn to the table. He wanted everything to be simple because he felt Kihyun needed a relaxed night. The younger loved being romantic but he could forget it for a night. He sat next to his boss, turned on the TV and pressed the play button over his laptop that was already connected to the television. He didn't know if the movies he picked were good though he didn't care; he had his love with him.

They started eating and he never saw Kihyun so relaxed. He acted as if he wasn't the younger's boss. Changkyun even forgot he was his superior while he yelled to the characters, telling them not to enter to a room or not to turn off the lights. It was a funny and adorable sight for the younger. He kept on pecking Kihyun's lips from time to time and telling things to the characters as he did. He wasn't the kind of person that talked while watching movies but it was fun with the light brown haired. They also got frustrated with the dumb behavior they presented and had a great time.

They ate everything and Changkyun could hear Kihyun's yawns. The latter rested his head on his employee's shoulder and, after a few minutes, he couldn't hear anything anymore. His boss fell asleep due to the exhaustion and he decided to just caress his hair softly, turning off the movie they started watching moments ago.

The time was flying and he didn't want to move from there. He knew that if he woke Kihyun up, he would try to leave. Changkyun had an idea suddenly and stood up, placing the elder's head slowly on the cushion. He went to his bedroom to look for a fluffy blanket and returned, laying beside Kihyun and covering their bodies with the cloth. He pecked the light brown haired's forehead, falling asleep immediately with a toothless smile plastered on his face; his arms tightly holding his love.

 

Kihyun opened his eyes slowly as he heard steps very close to him. He didn't remember what happened after they watched the third movie but he realized it as soon as he recognized Changkyun's apartment and saw his cute sleeping face in front of him. The elder smiled, watching the younger with adoration while he caressed his cheek softly, earning a slight frown.

He kept on going though the steps he heard minutes ago came back and Hoseok stood by the couch, smiling widely at him. "Hi" he whispered not to wake Changkyun up. A woman appeared next to him after a few seconds, pecking the side of his face and greeted Kihyun with a smile. She was just how the light brown haired imagined, very thin but he could tell the both of them went to the gym together.

Kihyun felt a little awkward because the other two were staring at him as if they had sex or something and he couldn't help but pinch Changkyun's waist, waking him up immediately. He almost fell from the couch and the elder laughed, sitting up. "Why did you do that?" he pouted but turned around and found the couple there. "Oh, hi" he said, waving his hand. "Noona! Stop making that face, we didn't do anything" he yelled, confirming Kihyun's suspicions.

"I wasn't making any face" she winked, dragging Hoseok to the kitchen's tiny island to leave them alone. The light brown haired felt relieved because he didn't know Hollie, he just knew Hoseok and he couldn't say anything to the girl.

"She's always like that, she scolds Hoseok-hyung but does the same things" Changkyun whispered, whining like a little baby. "Did you sleep well?" he added, kissing his lips gently. Kihyun's heart skipped a bit at that and stared right into the other's eyes when they parted. He looked extremely cute with his swollen eyes and lips, making him want to squeeze him.

"Yes, I did" the elder yawned. "You are comfy and warm" he chuckled and Changkyun smiled, tickling him a bit. "I'm serious, I always sleep with a long sleeved t-shirt and a hoodie" he confessed, not feeling ashamed with Changkyunnie.

"Even in summer?" his employee seemed to be confused.

"Even in summer, I have air conditioner so I'm cold all day long" they both laughed. "Should we get up?" Kihyun asked Changkyun and the latter nodded, standing up to then help him. "What a gentleman, Kookoongi" he said, loving the way the younger's cheeks heated up when they were in front of the others.

"Don't call me that in front of Hoseok-hyung, please!" he begged in a whisper.

"I already heard!" Hoseok interrupted their 'secret' talk. "And I think I'm gonna use it too" he laughed evilly and Changkyun growled, making one of his whims.

"Me too" the woman lifted her hand up, smiling toothlessly as he drank more of her latte.

"Noona!" Changkyun complained once again and Kihyun had to muffle his laughter because it was just too funny. The latter hugged his love from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder while he made some coffee for them. His t-shirt was really soft and Kihyun liked it a lot. They sat down over the island once the younger was done and Hoseok patted his roommate's head as if he was a dog. Changkyun turned to look at him in confusion until he said something.

"Kookoongi, do you want me to take you out?" he joked, laughing stupidly and earning a slap on his head from his girlfriend.

"Don't make fun of him" she said while Hoseok growled in pain. "How long have you been dating?" she asked but, judging by Changkyun's expression, she already knew it.

"Almost six months?" Kihyun asked his employee, not really sure about it. They never settled an anniversary date so he was confused. Changkyun nodded, throwing Hollie a glare.

"You look really cute together" she complimented and Hoseok smiled in agreement. Kihyun knew Changkyun wasn't very comfortable with the other two talking about their relationship. Maybe they bothered him all day long with the issue and his boss understood. If Hyungwon was like that, he would have killed him already - he didn't know Changkyun got double amount of mocking with Hyungwon and the couple around -.

"Thanks" Kihyun pecked his lover's cheek and he finally smiled. "Changkyunnie, I'm hungry" he protested and his employee stood up, grabbing some ingredients to make pancakes. "Yay!" he followed, taking the two cups of coffee in his hands, leaving them on top of the counter.

"I'm terrible at this so please don't judge me" he warned while preparing the mixture but Kihyun decided to help. He wasn't that good either though he liked cooking - he didn't have time over the week -. The elder took the bowl from Changkyun's hands and quickly finished it. The younger chuckled and started turning the stove on, throwing butter on a fry pan to then let Kihyun make them.

After everything was done and their coffees were completely gone, they sat on the island and ate pancakes with Hoseok and Hollie. The woman kept on asking questions to Kihyun while Changkyun constantly sighed. It was funny to see the younger so affected; it seemed the other two really bothered him. "Why don't you make your relationship official already?" Hoseok asked and Changkyun growled. "What? You have to do it some day!" he said and Kihyun knew that was true.

"Look, I know you are impatient but Changkyunnie can wait, right?" Kihyun answered, turning to look at his lover.

"Yes, I already told you that" the younger didn't seem so happy about the topic and he wasn't either. "Hoseok-hyung, stop it already" he scolded his roommate and the other faked innocence. "I don't care, stop it or I won't tell you anything anymore" he said and his boss told him it was fine. Kihyun wanted to make him feel better so he kissed his lips, earning a soft smile.

“Don't get angry with them, Hyungwon is just like that, annoying as hell” they laughed together and the others chuckled at Kihyun's bitchy comment. “And speaking of Hyungwon... he’s calling” the light brown haired took his cellphone out from his pocket and picked up, greeting his best friend with annoyance. “What do you want?” he asked, feeling every stare on him.

 _ _“Why aren’t you home?”__ Hyungwon’s voice came out of the phone and he wanted to punch his face. Why would he go to his apartment when they had been together for two weeks nonstop? __“You changed the password!”__  his best friend went on and he could hear his hand trying to turn the doorknob. __“Why would you do something like that?”__  he added and Kihyun sighed.

“Because I knew you would visit me” the elder simply answered. “And I really want some time away from you!” he explained for a millionth time. “Aren’t you tired of seeing my face everyday?” Kihyun knew Hyungwon wanted to eat without cooking and that was the true reason why he went to visit him.

 _ _“Yeah, I’m tired of your face but I’m also tired to cook”__  he finally admitted his true intentions and the elder shook his head. __“Where are you by the way?”__ Hyungwon kept on trying to get information but Kihyun was the master of excuses.

“I’m at my parents’ house, my mom is making lunch and my dad is reading one of his boring books” he quickly spoke, knowing Changkyun was getting impatient. “And why do I have to tell you what I’m doing every second of my life?” the light brown haired caressed his lover’s hair while scolding Hyungwon. “Go visit your family, it’s been months since the last time you went to your parents’ house” he made his angry tone of voice and heard his best friend sigh.

 _ _“I know, I’m too lazy to drive that long... but I’ll try”__  Kihyun felt relieved the other didn’t question him any further. __“Can I go have lunch with you tomorrow?”__  he asked.

“Fine” the elder agreed because he knew Hyungwon would suspect something if he spent the whole weekend outside his apartment. Kihyun always stayed at home before he met Changkyun and his best friend noticed his change. “Bye, Hyungwon-ah” he ended the call before the younger could talk any further.

The others told him his best friend was really annoying and Kihyun couldn’t help but thing they were doing exactly the same thing to Changkyun. He decided to stay the whole day at his employee’s place and, when he had to leave, he gave him the longest kiss ever. They wouldn’t be able to do it so often inside the office and he couldn’t lose the opportunity. Kihyun hoped the rules would change fast so he could be relaxed and happy with Changkyunnie.


	7. Chapter seven

Another month and three weeks went by quickly. Kihyun’s birthday party was that same night and Changkyun didn’t know if he would be able to act anymore. Their teammates would be there, just like every single person of the office who knew Kihyun. The younger made a plan not to do anything in front of the others: be as far away from his boss as he could. He invited Soonyoung, Mingyu and Wonwoo over so they could go to the elder’s apartment together. He wanted to have his friends around to make it easier and not run to Kihyun once they got there.

Their boss gave them a free day; he even closed the entire company because it was his birthday. Hyungwon told him he was exaggerating with that behavior though he wished to give his employees some freedom. To Changkyun, it would have been better to have a day off after the party and not before. They had to go to work early in the morning when he clearly knew Kihyun’s birthday would last till late.

Hoseok wasn’t happy with the idea. He thought the light brown haired shouldn’t have organized a party; he thought he should celebrate it only with Changkyun. He couldn’t change thing though, he had to accept it. If Kihyun wanted to spend his birthday with all his friends, it was fine for the younger. They had a healthy relationship so he wouldn’t demand anything from his boss.

“Changkyun” Hoseok was walking around he apartment, following him every second. Changkyun tried to avoid him while looking for the clothes he would wear; waiting for his friends to arrive. He took a shower minutes ago so he was only wearing his boxers, taking his jeans and the other pieces of clothing to his bedroom to finally get dressed. “You have to admit he’s taking too long! Why doesn’t he want to have sex with you if he loves you that much?” he talked too much in the younger’s opinion. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to; he was respecting Kihyun and he didn’t mind waiting. “Also, I don’t think your idea of getting away from him tonight is good” his roommate talked and talked but he tried to ignore him. Changkyun wanted to have a good time and forget about the complications; he would be able to celebrate alone with him over the weekend. His boss promised he would invite him to his apartment on Saturday.

“Hyung, please stop” the younger stared at his reflection over the mirror to then go to the bathroom. He had to comb his hair before Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Mingyu arrived. He styled it like he did everyday and went to the living room, sitting on the couch and being followed by Hoseok. The latter stayed in silence watching TV but stole glances at Changkyun from time to time, ready to scold him more.

“Kyunnie” the lawyer called him, earning a long sigh from him. “Just listen, I won’t scold you anymore” he added, grabbing the controller to turn the TV off. “I’m a little worried about you” Hoseok caressed his back, speaking in a soft tone not to make his roommate get mad. “You said you could pull it off but I know you are starting to lose confidence” the elder insisted and Changkyun wasn’t losing confidence, he was just tired of hiding. He didn’t even care about having sex; the important part was to finally tell the others they were together. “You aren’t sleeping well lately and I know everything is because of Kihyun” Hoseok guessed wrongly as always.

“No, hyung” Changkyun denied, trying not to get annoyed again. “I’m not sleeping because I have to study, my last exams are in a few days and I can’t fail them because I won’t become an engineer” he explained. “After I finish this, I’ll have to present my thesis and it will be over” he went on and Hoseok nodded.

“Okay, if you say so” he gave up, not bothering Changkyun anymore. “When do you have to finish the thesis?” the brunette changed the subject.

“It’s done but my professor told me my presentation will be in February... they didn’t have another date because the others were taken already” the younger was glad they stopped talking about Kihyun for a while. He loved his boss too much to hear Hoseok criticizing him all day long. When his roommate was about to open his mouth once more, the doorbell rang. Soonyoung was there with the other two and Changkyun let them in - pressing the button to open the building’s entrance. “Hoseokie-hyung, please don’t say anything about Kihyun-hyung while they are here” he saw the elder nodding and prayed he was actually telling the truth.

He waited for them to arrive his floor and opened the apartment’s door with a toothless smile. The other three greeted him, going in after that. “Hi, I’m Hoseok, nice to meet you!” Hoseok had a bright smile on his face and got up from the couch to shake their hands. “I’m Changkyun’s roommate” he added and the youngers bowed.

“Nice to meet you, Hoseok-ssi” Soonyoung said, staring at Changkyun right after. “Are we leaving now? We’ll be late if we don’t” he asked and the alluded nodded, grabbing his coat since it was cold outside.

“Are you going by train?” Hoseok interrupted them. “I can take you if you want, I have nothing to do and I guess it will be a good moment to visit my girlfriend” he seemed to be telling the truth so Changkyun accepted. Hollie lived near Kihyun and he remembered his roommate wanted to be close to him in case something happened. The younger thought he was exaggerating because nothing bad could happen. It was just Kihyun’s birthday party, nothing more.

While they were in the car, they talked about nonsense. That helped Changkyun relax and forget about everything for a few minutes. His heart started racing only when they reached their destiny. The younger never saw the building before; he didn’t even know how the apartment was on the inside. It looked really fancy from the outside and they didn’t have to ring the doorbell, a guard searched for their names over a list and let them in. The elevator was big enough for at least 15 people and Changkyun could see his friends getting surprised as well.

“Kihyun-hyung must be a millionaire” Mingyu stated and, the moment they reached the last floor, they found themselves in front of a door. Soonyoung pushed Changkyun forward because they didn’t want to knock and he did it - acting hesitantly as if he hadn’t been dating his boss for almost eight months -. Kihyun’s face appeared after a few seconds and he smiled at the sight of him. The elder looked extremely gorgeous and Changkyun knew it would be hard to stay away from him.

“Happy birthday, hyung!” the other three yelled together, giving their boss the presents they bought. Changkyun muttered a soft ‘happy birthday’ after the light brown haired opened the gifts, handing him his. It was a drone; the thing Kihyun always wanted. The latter widened his eyes when he saw it, smiling widely and letting the others in so he could hug his lover tightly. Changkyun felt his boss’ arms tightening around his form and his lips kissing his cheek gently.

“Thank you so much, Kookoongi!” he whispered in his ear. “I was about to buy one so I’m glad I didn’t” he chuckled. “I love you” he said. “Come in, please” he stepped aside and Changkyun gasped. The place was incredible, it had two floors and the furniture looked really elegant. Everything was perfectly organized and he had lots of food and drinks. Their teammates were over the living room drinking some beer while other people he didn’t know were over the kitchen and balcony, eating and having a good time. Changkyun slowly walked in, admiring every little detail of his lover’s apartment.

“Hyung” he said, smiling brightly. “Your apartment is perfect” the younger kept his surprised expression while smiling and Kihyun laughed, circling an arm around his shoulders to drag him to the living room where the others chatted happily. There were so many people and Changkyun felt he would be safe. He didn’t need to be with his boss the whole time, he could get lost in between the crowd.

“Hey~! Changkyun-ah!” Seungkwan yelled from his seat, waving his hand excitedly. He had a plate of potato chips in between him and Seokmin and they were eating happily while making their usual jokes.

“ _ _What’s up, Changkyun? This is my English partner__ ” Joshua said in English, hugging Changkyun to then point at him with his index finger. He always spoke like that so the others couldn’t understand and Kihyun shook his head each time. The younger just laughed at that, sitting next to Soonyoung and watching his boss walking away. He had to be with everyone and Changkyun felt relieved because it would be easier for him. He seriously wished to kiss the daylights out of the light brown haired but he couldn’t do it in front of his friends.

A little later, Hyungwon arrived, opening the door by himself - yeah, Kihyun gave him his password again because he wouldn’t stop bothering him -. The tall one was with a woman and Changkyun remembered his boss telling him Hyungwon was seeing some girl. __‘She must be Lucy’__  he thought, staring at her. The couple walked to the kitchen before going to the living room with the others, where Hyungwon introduced his lover. He clearly said Lucy was cheating on her husband with him and all the workers got surprised. He was freely admitting something not well seen in South Korea though he didn’t seem to care. Lucy hit him though, telling him not to say those things in front of other people. “It’s not my fault you are cheating on your husband” Hyungwon protested, caressing his sore spot. Lucy threw him a deadly glare but she smiled at the teammates, greeting them politely.

“Didn’t Hyungwon-hyung like Kihyun-hyung?” Soonyoung suddenly whispered in Changkyun’s ear and he remembered the silly thing he came up with months ago not to tell them what Hyungwon truly said to him.

“I... that’s what he told me...” the grayish haired lied and he saw Soonyoung a little hesitant. The latter wasn’t believing a single word he said and he didn’t blame him. When he told them that fake story, he never thought Hyungwon had a girlfriend.

“Okay” Soonyoung smiled toothlessly at him. “Let’s get some drinks” he stood up, dragging Changkyun, Wonwoo and Mingyu with him.

 

The night was going very well until that moment. He kept on avoiding Kihyun as much as he could, watching him from afar to see his beautiful smile. Changkyun stayed with his teammates and his other friends until he couldn’t find his boss anywhere. He decided to wait a little because maybe Kihyun went to the bathroom. But, after long minutes passed, he started getting worried. Was he feeling alright? The almost engineer stayed with his friends, trying not to think too much though he couldn’t help it. “I’ll go to the bathroom” he told Wonwoo and he nodded.

Changkyun went upstairs, opening every door of the long hallway. Everything was dark because the lights were completely off. He found two bathrooms, a huge office full of papers, a laundry room and a guests’ bedroom. All of them looked as if they went out of a magazine though his only objective was to find Kihyun. He opened the last door that was over the end and finally found his boss. The light brown haired was sitting on the floor and Changkyun panicked when he heard sobs coming out from his mouth.

Out of precaution, he locked the door behind him - in case Hyungwon entered and found them talking there alone -. The younger slowly approached the birthday boy, sitting on the floor next to him and caressing his back gently. Kihyun had a big bottle of vodka in his hand and Changkyun started wondering if he was drunk. Maybe he drank too much while he ate and he was crying for nothing.

The moment Kihyun noticed he was there, he jumped at him, hugging him tightly while repeating ‘I’m sorry’. Changkyun tried not to laugh, circling his arms around the light brown haired’s body. “Kihyunnie-hyung, what are you doing here alone?” he softly asked, pecking his hair. The elder wouldn’t let go of him but he didn’t mind, he was feeling extremely needy since he arrived and he wanted to kiss his lover so badly.

“I’m sorry, Changkyunnie” the light brown haired repeated once more, finally parting a little to stare at the younger with tears running down his cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay. Why are you crying?” Changkyun used his thumbs to dry Kihyun’s face and the latter kissed him on the lips. “Hyung, you are drunk” he chuckled when the elder parted and he remembered the first time he had his boss drunk in his arms.

“I’m not drunk” his superior tried to stand up, - without any success - falling back down to the carpeted floor. “I couldn’t change anything, Changkyun-ah, I’m a failure” he kept on talking about things the younger didn’t understand.

“Shh... relax, you didn’t do anything wrong” the student shut him up with his lips, giving him a passionate kiss to make him stop crying. He didn’t make it though so he gave up and listened to Kihyun’s whims.

“I couldn’t fix it, those old men wouldn’t listen to me and they said Hyungwon surely wanted to change the rules so he could fuck his secretary” his boss cried harder and Changkyun finally understood he wasn’t talking about nonsense. “They don’t trust us because we are young company owners and now you are avoiding me on my birthday because I couldn’t do it” he almost yelled at his companion’s face and, even if he was a bit sad for what he heard, he chuckled.

“I’m not avoiding you because of that, I didn’t even know it until now” Changkyun smiled, finding Kihyun’s confused expression too damn cute. “I’m avoiding you because I’m dying to kiss you and I don’t want to mess everything up with my impulses” he confessed and the elder sighed in relieve.

“Oh, thank God, I thought you wouldn’t talk to me ever again” the light brown haired hugged him once more. “Do you want some?” he asked after parting, finally standing up with Changkyun’s help. “We could drink over the balcony” he proposed and it was a dangerous idea in the younger’s opinion. Kihyun wasn’t sober and he was scared he would suddenly jump.

“Let’s drink over here” the student quickly answered, taking the bottle to drink a little too much and almost choke on it. The vodka was very strong and he wasn’t used to those kind of drinks. He only drank beer sometimes and not that often but he didn’t want to be the sober one this time. Changkyun got dizzy the instant he swallowed that awful liquid and Kihyun laughed at him.

“You hate this” the elder pointed at the bottle and his companion nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I do” they both laughed. “But I love you” he added and Kihyun punched his chest. “Au” he whined, taking another sip from the bottle.

“I love you too but we should whisper it in case someone appears” he murmured as if he was playing some secret game. Changkyun laughed out loud and Kihyun joined in seconds later. The elder didn’t even notice he locked the door, he was on his own world. “Why are you laughing?” he said in between giggles.

“I’m laughing because you are funny when you are drunk” the younger answered and Kihyun sat down on the bed, saying he wasn’t drunk at all. Changkyun didn’t know how he got to that state. The others were a little tipsy but not wasted. “Sure, you aren’t drunk” he chuckled, sitting in front of Kihyun after removing his shoes. They stared at each other for a few seconds and the light brown haired yawned. Changkyun didn’t want him to fall asleep so he started tickling him. The way his boss tried to avoid him was really funny. He then started running around, not realizing the younger wasn’t even following. Changkyun laughed, catching him when he almost fell down. “Hyung, relax, you’ll hurt yourself” he said, holding him tightly not to let him stand up anymore.

The bottle of vodka was still in Kihyun’s hand and it was dangerous. His employee took it away from him and left it on the nightstand. “Don’t you want more?” the light brown haired stared at Changkyun, waiting for an answer.

“No, thanks” the younger shook his head.

“Boring!” Kihyun yelled, bursting out in laughter once again. “Come on, drink with me” Changkyun didn’t know what to do. What if the others noticed he didn’t come back from the bathroom? That would be a problem considering Kihyun was absent too and Hyungwon would search for him everywhere. The latter knew his best friend’s apartment better than anyone. The younger hoped Lucy would make him forget about bothering Kihyun. “Oh! I have a game we could play not to get bored” his boss left the bottle on the bed and Changkyun grabbed it before it fell.

After searching for something inside his huge wardrobe, he returned with a board game. The younger stared at him with adoration as he opened the box and organized the game on top o the mattress. He had a cute pout on his lips that he usually made when he was concentrated and Changkyun felt like kissing him. He leaned forward, pecking Kihyun’s lips and making him get surprised. “I love you” the younger smiled.

“Me too” his boss grinned in response, going on with the game’s organization. Changkyun gave up and decided to do whatever Kihyun wanted him to. It was his birthday after all and the younger wanted to make him happy.

They started playing the game while drinking from the bottle and Changkyun felt his head getting lighter each second that passed. They laughed about everything, not caring about the others. They actually forgot they were over Kihyun’s apartment at his birthday party with all their office friends. They were having fun by themselves, something that didn’t happen that often.

“Kookoongi is a loser~” the light brown haired sang the third time Changkyun lost and the latter slapped his arm, laughing along. “Drink more!” he demanded - that was the punishment - and the younger did it, scrunching his nose when it burned his throat.

“T-this is disgusting” he coughed, surrounding his neck with his slim fingers as he complained. Kihyun made fun of him and they stopped playing after that. Changkyun refused to do another round and lose so his boss put the game aside. Even drunk, he organized every little piece, putting it inside his wardrobe once again.

When he returned to the bed, he laid down, patting the space next to him. The younger followed him, staying there, just looking at his lover’s eyes. Kihyun didn’t move either; he seemed to be thinking about something though Changkyun couldn’t figure out what it was. He had a neutral expression. “Changkyun-ah” he called his name, lifting his body a little to then peck his lips softly. “I want you as my birthday gift” he whispered and the younger got surprised. Hoseok made him believe that crap of Kihyun not wanting him at all so he wasn’t really expecting something like that. He then started thinking his boss was drunk - he wasn’t in a better state tho - and maybe he would regret it the next day.

“We are drunk” Changkyun stated, chuckling right after, not able to control the laughter that came every time he talked. “And our friends are downstairs” he added, making the light brown haired roll his eyes. Without other words, Kihyun kissed his lips passionately. The younger knew he wouldn’t accept a ‘no’ as an answer so he decided to let it happen. It wasn’t like he didn’t want it and, the more he kissed his boss, the more he forgot about his rational part telling him how dangerous it was.

From that moment, they stayed silent, only hearing the loud music coming from downstairs. Their teammates laughter echoed around the living room from time to time and they could recognize Seokmin’s voice while making a joke. Changkyun felt Kihyun’s hands starting to lift his t-shirt and those soft digits brushed against the skin of his abdomen. The younger shivered, letting out a soft gasp that made Kihyun bolder. The latter kept on kissing him roughly, moving his tongue against Changkyun’s while caressing his skin, slowly lowering his hand until he reached his crotch.

The younger wasn’t a virgin but he got really surprised at how fast Kihyun managed to lower his pants and underwear to touch him. Maybe it was his drunken brain that made everything incredible for him though he couldn’t help to moan, feeling that cold hand stroking his erection. “This is big” his boss whispered, parting from the kiss when they both laughed together. “I wish I made a bet with Hyungwon... I would have won” he kept on talking nonsense, not realizing his hand was still moving. Changkyun could barely pay attention to what the other was saying. “When we were younger he used to bet over my boyfriends’ sizes and he usually won but I’m sure he wouldn’t have won this time” he said and his companion shut him up with his lips. Kihyun talked too much when he was drunk; it was as if he couldn’t control it at all. The engineering student didn’t mind but he wanted to go on.

Changkyun’s arms - that were surrounding Kihyun’s waist - went down a little to take the elder’s upper clothes off. The latter stared at his employee while he threw the clothes to one of the armchairs the bedroom had and it looked like he had an idea. Kihyun dragged the younger to one of the armchairs, forcing him to sit down. He then climbed on Changkyun’s lap and sucked on his neck while stroking his member once more. The grayish haired couldn’t think properly, his eyes were rolling backwards and his back was arching due all the pleasure he felt. The alcohol in his veins helped the temperature increase and his hands squeezed Kihyun’s butt, covered in those fancy jeans.

The room was completely dark but he could see perfectly after an hour of being in there. When he felt his neck a little sore, he stopped Kihyun, raising his chin up to devour his lips in a hungry kiss. Changkyun kept on grabbing that tempting ass; remembering all the times he restrained himself from doing it when they were together. He loved everything in his boss’ body; the elder was perfect for him, in every sense.

After a few minutes of kissing and touching each other, Kihyun lowered himself, pecking every part of Changkyun’s clothed upper body until he reached his hard erection. The way those lips surrounded the tip of his length drove him crazy and he couldn’t stop watching while intertwining his fingers with Kihyun’s hair. The younger’s head was spinning and his back arched in pleasure once his companion took him completely inside his mouth. He couldn’t look anymore because his eyes rolled back and his fingers tightened their hold on his boss’ light brown locks. Kihyun waited a few seconds before starting to move and Changkyun moaned loudly. He didn’t even think about the guests that were downstairs but the music was so loud he doubted anyone could hear him.

His boss moved expertly, bobbing his head in a fast speed and taking him deeper each time. The younger’s hips thrust forward, moving the opposite way, but Kihyun kept him in place with his hands. Changkyun couldn’t help it and the alcohol in his veins wasn’t helping at all. The light brown haired swallowed around the tip when it hit the back of his throat, making his employee moan loudly once more. He didn’t want to come yet though Kihyun was driving him crazy and he pulled his hair to warn him. “H-hyung” his voice cracked and he felt the elder repeating his actions, making another wave of intense pleasure go through his body. “S-stop it” he managed to blurt out in between his heavy breaths. Kihyun let him go, giving one last suck before staring at his companion in confusion.

“You didn’t like it?” the light brown haired asked, pecking Changkyun’s lips. The latter shook his head, finding his boss’ question extremely ridiculous. “Then, let me finish” he added but the younger didn’t want to come that fast. He knew Kihyun wouldn’t listen to him if he said that so he had an idea. While the elder was standing up, he unbuttoned his pants and took them off together with his black boxers. Changkyun stroked his lover’s member and stood up to kiss him passionately before going down. He wanted to give the other pleasure too and he loved to see Kihyun enjoying his touch. While the younger’s hand stroked the light brown haired’s erection, his lips traveled through his naked torso, kissing every part of it and staying longer over his nipples. When he sucked on them, Kihyun moaned loudly and he liked that sound. He kept on going, increasing the speed of his hand. Changkyun thought he never felt that horny in his entire life and his boss seemed to be enjoying it too.

After a while of pleasuring Kihyun, the younger went upwards, kissing him hungrily once again and circling his waist with one of his arms. Changkyun flipped his companion over, throwing him on the armchair and parting from him. He quickly looked for lube inside the drawer though he couldn’t find it and Kihyun stood up, lifting up the drawer’s wooden end. The younger found that weird even if he was still tipsy and threw the elder a confused look. “What? Hyungwon comes to my place every weekend, I have to hide it” he had a point so Changkyun nodded, taking his boss back to the armchair.

Kihyun automatically opened his legs, making his insides grow hotter as he stared at the sight in front of him. The elder seemed impatient and his employee took the chance to tease him. He poured lube on his fingers and, instead of getting one inside in one go, he did it as slow as he could. The grayish haired was giggling silently until Kihyun glared at him. He finally got his digit deeply and started moving it back and forth.

Having Kihyun messily moaning and arching his back in front of him was something he couldn’t explain. Changkyun considered him as the most beautiful man in the entire world. His face was so delicate, just like his chubby hands and his soft skin. The younger lost himself just staring at that gorgeous face, adding another finger when Kihyun told him to. He sped up and leaned forward to suck on the elder’s collar bone, going down slowly.

Changkyun licked his lover’s hard member from the base to the tip while penetrating him with his fingers, earning a scream of pleasure. The engineering student took the erection inside his mouth and kept on going, adding a third digit. Kihyun arched his back and started moving his hips, getting deeper inside the younger’s mouth and getting the finger deeply into his entrance. Changkyun let him be, trying not to choke when the length hit the back of his throat. He couldn’t stop the gagging feeling once his boss thrust a little too hard. He stopped for a few seconds though the light brown haired didn’t let him go on. “Give me my gift” he whispered into his ear, chuckling right after and making Changkyun laugh too.

“Okay” he answered and they kissed tenderly. “I’m starting to feel sober” they laughed again.

“I’m not” Kihyun giggled. The latter drank a lot more than Changkyun so it was completely normal he wasn’t sober yet. The younger pecked his companion’s lips once more and took off his own remaining clothes - he still had his t-shirt and his jacket on -. He then grabbed the lube and his boss helped him coat his member with it. He moaned a bit while the elder was touching him and, when he was done, he guided his member to his lover’s entrance.

Kihyun opened his legs more, letting Changkyun penetrate him easily. The light brown haired closed his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip while trying to get used to the feeling. The younger leaned forward to kiss every part of the other’s face until he finally relaxed. Changkyun supported his weight on his arms once he started moving his hips and Kihyun moaned loudly. Drops of sweat were falling through the student’s face and he wondered if his boss was human because he wasn’t sweating at all.

Kihyun circled his waist with his strong legs, almost falling from the uncomfortable armchair as he went closer to Changkyun. The latter saw it and decided to lift his lover up, taking him to the bed without getting out of his body. The elder kissed his lips passionately once he landed on the soft mattress and Changkyun started thrusting harshly again. He grabbed Kihyun’s wrists to hold them above his head while their lips moved against each other. The younger felt as if it wasn’t real; his boss moaning below him wasn’t something he thought it would happen, he was starting to give up.

“Changkyunnie” Kihyun called his name in a whisper, in between their heated kisses. “W-wait” he added, arching his back right after. Changkyun stopped, staring at his lover in confusion. The elder pushed him, laying on the bed and patting the space behind him. The grayish haired understood and laid down behind him, in a spooning position. He grabbed Kihyun’s thigh to keep his right leg up while he penetrated him once again, kissing his shoulder.

The light brown haired closed his eyes tightly, gasping at the intense sensation he was feeling. Changkyun thrust in a fast speed and stroked his boss’ member at the same rhythm, wishing to give him more pleasure. Kihyun’s eyes rolled back and the younger could feel his orgasm nearing. The elder released first on his hand and the sheets. He followed closely, the moment his lover’s entrance clenched around his erection.

They kept on moving for a few seconds, not able to come back from their high. They kissed passionately while thrusting, not getting enough of each other. Their heavy breath calmed down once they stopped and Changkyun got out of Kihyun’s body not to hurt him. The younger pecked his lover’s chubby cheek gently, making him chuckle slightly. “Did you like your gift?” he joked but the elder smiled brightly, taking the question seriously.

“I really enjoyed my gift” the light brown haired kissed his lips again, intertwining their fingers. “I love you, Changkyunnie” he said, covering their bodies with the sheets after shivering violently.

“I love you too, hyung” the younger hugged his lover tightly, not letting go of his hand. They fell asleep pretty quickly after yawning several times and Kihyun completely forgot about his birthday party. Thankfully, Hyungwon knew the password and he could make sure everyone left.

 

 

“Hey, Hyungwon-hyung” Soonyoung called the company owner as his last resort. He was a little worried about Changkyun because he went to the bathroom and never came back. Soonyoung had been walking around the first floor, opening the bathroom’s door to see if he was there though it was empty. Hyungwon turned to look at him with his sleepy expression while Lucy drank some coke and he felt awkward talking to his superior. “Have you seen Changkyun anywhere? I cannot find him” he asked, thinking maybe his friend went upstairs.

“Oh” Hyungwon yawned. “He left” the elder answered, confusing the employee.

“Why would he leave without telling us?” Soonyoung couldn’t believe Changkyun did something like that, he was very considerate all the time.

“He wasn’t feeling okay, right love?” he turned to Lucy and she nodded, eating french fries from a tiny basket. “He told me he threw up and his roommate came to look for him” he kept on talking but the story sounded a bit fake. Hoseok had a date with his girlfriend. __‘Wait a minute... her apartment is a few blocks from here’__  he thought, bowing at the taller one.

“Thank you, I’ll call him later to see if he’s okay” Soonyoung smiled toothlessly, getting back with Wonwoo and Mingyu. Those two were a couple and he was starting to feel awkward without Changkyun. He wasn’t that close with the other team members, even if Seungkwan and Seokmin tried their best to make him feel comfortable.

“Did you find him?” Wonwoo asked, looking at him as if he was worried.

“He left; he wasn’t feeling okay apparently” Soonyoung sighed.

“Oh, that’s too bad” Mingyu joined in the conversation but, two seconds later, he dragged Wonwoo to the food table. Soonyoung stayed there, sitting alone, though when the others noticed, Jun told him to sit next to him. The Chinese man talked to him for a while until he decided to leave. It was getting late and they had to work the next morning. Wonwoo and Mingyu went with him, taking a cab to their respective houses.

 

 

Hyungwon chuckled after Soonyoung left, making Lucy roll her eyes. “Are you helping them? You are weird” the woman shook her head, sitting over an empty couch far away from the crowd. Kihyun had two living rooms over the first floor and only let the guests sit over one of them. Lucy picked the empty one to drag Hyungwon there and be alone for a while. She didn’t like being with a lot of people.

“Yeah, I’m helping them” the company owner raised his shoulders. “I think they look cute together” he added.

“Then, why were you trying to make Changkyun leave?” she asked, not following his lover at all.

“Because it’s fun, I’ll probably mock at him tomorrow” he spoke and the woman slapped his nape, making him complain.

“You are so annoying” Lucy told Hyungwon, giving him some coke - not wanting to share the food -.

“Yeah, I guess I am” he answered and, after midnight, he kicked everyone out. The guests were asking for Kihyun though he told them he got really drunk and fell asleep. No one questioned him anymore because they knew Kihyun fell asleep every time he got drunk.

Once the place was empty, he left together with Lucy, leaving everything dirty for Kihyun to clean up. __‘He likes cleaning’__  he thought, dragging his lover to the elevator with his usual laziness.

 

 

The moment Kihyun opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was his terrible headache. He had the stupid habit of drinking whenever he got together with his friends and he regretted it so much. He slowly opened his eyes, being immediately blinded by the light that came from the outside. The curtains were completely opened and the view looked extremely beautiful with the sun. The light brown haired smiled, turning around to find a sleeping Changkyun beside him, breathing calmly. The younger was so cute like that and he couldn’t help to kiss his cheeks and nose. His hair was messy - something he didn’t see often - and he had no clothes on, just like Kihyun. The latter remembered their heated night and thought he wanted to repeat it every day. He never had such a good sex in his entire life. His employee had a gentle way of touching him and he loved it.

Before he could peck his lover’s lips, his cellphone rang, waking his companion up quickly. Changkyun jumped in surprise, almost falling from the bed. Kihyun grabbed his wrist to help him but covered his mouth when he saw his employee’s neck. “Oh fuck” the elder cursed, widening his eyes while he kept covering his mouth. “Oh my God” he kept on talking, confusing Changkyun. “I’m so, so sorry!” the light brown haired softly touched the other’s neck’s skin. “Does it hurt?” he asked, ignoring his phone that kept on ringing loudly.

“W-why would it h-hurt?” Changkyun had a panic expression on his face so his boss decided to pick up his tiny mirror from his night stand. The way the younger’s orbs widened and the way his skin turned pale told Kihyun he went a little far with those hickeys. He had purple bruises all over his neck and collar bones and the company owner didn’t have any makeup. “Oh my God” Changkyun covered his face with his palms, trying not to cry. “Hyung” he said, grabbing his boss’ shoulders to then shake him. “What am I gonna do?” Kihyun raised his shoulders as an answer, not able to contain his laughter anymore. It was a big problem but it was so damn stupid at the same time. He was so drunk he didn’t notice he was almost turning into a vampire the night before and the thought of the scene made him laugh.

Changkyun stared at him like a lost puppy until he couldn’t help to chuckle too. “I’m sorry again” Kihyun dried his tears and breathed deeply to stop. “I have an idea! I can borrow you some clothes” he smiled toothlessly, seeing his employee relaxing a bit. “I have those t-shirts you usually wear with turtlenecks and they won’t even realize you have my clothes” he proposed and Changkyun nodded.

“Okay... what time is it?” the younger asked and he almost had a heart attack when he saw the time. It was already 10am and he had 20 missing calls from different team members. Hyungwon was the last one so he decided to call him. Changkyun waited for an answer though Kihyun’s expression told him everything. He quickly stood up, kissing his boss’ lips before running to the bathroom, turning the shower on. Their bodies were sticky; they seriously needed a shower.

 _ _“Kihyun-hyung”__  Hyungwon’s voice sounded calm as always. “ _ _Where are you? It’s late and everyone is worried”__  he added and Kihyun tried not to laugh when Changkyun lifted him up to take him to the bathroom.

“Wait a second, Kookoongi” he whispered as far away from the phone as he could and his companion nodded, standing there to wait for him. “I fell asleep and I have a terrible hangover” he explained to Hyungwon and imagined him rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry! I’m about to take a shower, can you tell the team I’m on my way?” he said and his best friend hummed in response.

 _ _“They are asking about Changkyun too so I’ll call him right now”__ the taller one stated and Kihyun could swear he heard a soft chuckle. __“See you in a few minutes”__  he said but the light brown haired stopped him before he could end the call.

“Changkyun sent me a text, I saw it minutes ago” Kihyun lied and Changkyun had his palm on his lips not to laugh. “He said he wasn’t feeling good so he will arrive a little later” he lied and heard Hyungwon lazily saying ‘okay’ before finally ending the call. “I don’t think he believed me” he told Changkyun but the younger raised his shoulders, hugging him tightly to then kiss his lips. Kihyun rushed to leave his cellphone on top of the bathroom’s counter and his lover took him to the shower, wetting his entire body and making him laugh.

They played like stupid kids for a while, making a lot of foam to then throw it at each other. They ended up covered in it but they remembered they needed to be fast because their teammates would suspect something. Once the couple was dressed and their hair was styled, they went downstairs. Changkyun had a turtleneck t-shirt that managed to cover every single mark and Kihyun had his usual suit on. The elevator was completely empty due to the hour. People used to work earlier than that so all of the light brown haired’s neighbors were gone by then.

Kihyun held Changkyun’s hand while they were inside the lift and they both smiled at each other. “I had a great time last night” the elder whispered, pecking his lover’s cheek repeatedly.

“Me too” his employee turned his head to his side, kissing his lips once again that morning. “Even if you almost ate my neck” they both laughed at that.

“Your lack of reaction told me you were enjoying it!” Kihyun protested, parting a bit from the other.

“I was” Changkyun chuckled. “I just wanted to tease you” he added. “I’m worried about our teammates, I hope the t-shirt doesn’t go down” he crossed his fingers, staring at the ceiling as if he was praying. “I’m going to buy some breakfast when we arrive... we cannot be together or they will suspect” he said and Kihyun knew he was right. The others weren’t stupid or blind so they couldn’t risk it.

“You are right, make sure to arrive at least 20 minutes later” the light brown haired spoke before the doors opened. He let go of the younger’s hand and walked through the hall, greeting his doorman with a smile. Changkyun just bowed and Kihyun quickly arranged the neck of his t-shirt. “Don’t move too much” he warned and the student whined. He wouldn’t be able to be comfortable and it was all his boss’ fault. The latter felt terrible though he didn’t do it on purpose.

“Okay, I’ll try my best” Changkyun answered, walking in the car’s direction. The ride to the office was really tense because they were really nervous. What if someone heard them? Kihyun told his guests that it was forbidden to go upstairs but maybe Soonyoung went to look for Changkyun. They were being loud and careless; nothing he would have done without the alcohol in his veins.

When they parked in front of the building, Changkyun pecked his lips and went to the nearest coffee shop while Kihyun entered the office. All the people stared at him in confusion, knowing he was never late. He covered his face with his palm, feeling extremely ashamed. He hoped no one suspected he had been having sex with one of his employees or he’d be dead. Rumors inside the workplace spread like the plague and, the moment he entered the conference room, everyone stared at him with a teasing smile. “Hi” he greeted, waving his hand at them. “I’m sorry I’m late” he went on, apologizing mostly to Soonyoung because the others knew him from the university and didn’t get surprised with anything he did.

“You fell asleep last night, didn’t you?” Minhyuk asked and Kihyun just nodded, hoping his face didn’t show anything. “You look fresh today, as if you had a shiny aura all around your body” he added and the light brown haired cursed mentally. It was pretty obvious when he had sex but he would deny it until they stopped teasing. “Did you have some action?” he winked but he remembered Soonyoung was there and he apologized, saying he was just joking.

“I didn’t have any action” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I just feel really bad right now” the company owner sat on his chair, taking out some of his folders he had inside his suitcase. “So, please don’t scream” he pointed at Seungkwan and Seokmin.

“What are you talking about? We never scream” Seungkwan said, laughing evilly right after. Seokmin raised his eyebrows twice and he knew they wouldn’t listen to him. They loved screaming, it was one of their favorite activities.

After a few minutes, Changkyun arrived with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was extremely pale and Kihyun knew it was caused by his intense nervousness. The younger opened the glass door slowly, bowing slightly at the others and they seemed worried. __‘Maybe Hyungwon told them Changkyunnie wasn’t feeling alright’__  he thought about the only possibility.

“Changkyun-ah, are you feeling okay?” Joshua patted his back when he sat by his side - in between Joshua and Soonyoung -. Apparently, Changkyun had the objective of making everyone believe he was feeling terrible and he achieved it. He shook his head, inventing a story of him throwing up the whole night and Kihyun had to do a big effort not to laugh. The younger covered his mouth with his palm once he stopped talking and the light brown haired knew he was muffling his giggles.

“Why are you here? You should go to the hospital!” Seungkwan said, glaring at Kihyun as if it was his fault. “Kihyun-ah!” he protested and Changkyun had to stand up because he couldn’t stop his laughter from coming out anymore. He excused himself, saying he was to the bathroom and Kihyun followed him.

“I’ll make sure he’s okay” he quickly spoke, leaving the conference room. He entered the bathroom slowly, making sure no one else was in there, and he found Changkyun laughing. “You are a bad person; they all think I’m a mean boss” the light brown haired pecked the younger’s lips.

“I’m sorry” he dried the tears that fell from the corners of his eyes, breathing deeply to calm down. “I had to do it because I didn’t want them to suspect anything” he said but shut up the moment Hyungwon entered. “Good morning, Hyungwon-hyung” Changkyun bowed and Kihyun saw one of the hickeys that was near his jawline.

“Don’t bow” he rolled his eyes and softly lifted the neck of his t-shirt. “You don’t need to be that formal, I already told you” he added but Hyungwon had a knowing smile on his face.

“He’s right, you don’t need to bow” the taller one checked his appearance over the huge mirror. “Much less when your neck is wounded like that” he winked, leaving the couple alone in there with wide eyes.

“He knows!” Kihyun yelled. “We are screwed” he messed his light brown locks while he walked around in desperation. Changkyun didn’t seem that surprised though and Kihyun started wondering if Hyungwon was already bothering his lover.

“I don’t think he’ll say anything” the younger told his boss. “He’s been mocking at me for a while” he confessed and the elder sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kihyun tried not to get pissed. It was Hyungwon’s fault after all; bothering people was his favorite activity.

“Because it wasn’t necessary... I was a little embarrassed at first” Changkyun explained. “Just let it go, it isn’t important” he kept on talking and the elder glared at him.

“I’ll talk with Hyungwon later, even if you don’t want me to” Kihyun said. “I promise nothing bad will happen, he’s my best friend” he added when he saw his lover’s worried expression. “Let’s go back before they think even worse of me” they both chuckled and got back to the conference room to work. Changkyun told the others he was feeling better already and the others decided to drop it, even if they kept on telling Kihyun to let him go home.

 

Changkyun was reading his formulas several times, not being able to concentrate. His head hurt a lot and he was worried about his neck. The others kept on staring at him and, if he moved too much, the hickeys would be visible. __‘Where is Hoseok when I need him?’__  he thought, remembering his roommate had his girlfriend’s make up over their place, just in case she had to use it and she wasn’t home.

“Changkyun-hyung” Soonyoung called him and he turned around, holding the cloth that surrounded his neck. “Can we talk?” he whispered and the grayish haired prayed he didn’t notice. “I need to ask you something about the last project and I don’t want the others to listen” he said and Changkyun nodded, following his friend to the tiny kitchen that floor had. “What truly happened last night? I couldn’t find you anywhere after you went to the bathroom and now you are acting weird” the younger talked so fast Changkyun had to blink a few times before understanding everything.

“I...” he shut up. __‘What should I say?’__  he thought, trying to invent something. “I” nothing came and he started getting worried.

“You were with Kihyun-hyung, right?” the younger grabbed the neck of his t-shirt, pulling it down to reveal those dark marks. Changkyun quickly backed away, feeling his heart racing because he didn’t know what to do. Would Soonyoung tell everyone? Would he threat Kihyun to earn some money? The elder’s nerves were going crazy and the only thing he could do was kneel on the floor and beg.

“Please don’t say anything!” he repeated until he heard a light chuckle coming from his companion’s mouth. It was his voice so Changkyun lifted his gaze, finding him smiling.

“I won’t say anything” Soonyoung assured him, helping him stand up. “Just one thing” he added and the other listened carefully. “You seriously have to tell Kihyun-hyung to control his impulses” they both laughed at that - Changkyun nervously -. “I saw one of those hickeys you have and, last night, Hyungwon told me you left but I found it weird since you are very considerate all the time” he explained and the elder got surprised. Hyungwon helped him? For what? “I’ve been knowing for a while tho” he chuckled. “I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you didn’t want to talk about it and I thought I was mistaken sometimes” he kept on talking. “But you have a look in your eyes when you stare at Kihyun, a spark” Soonyoung made him blush and hide his face behind his palms in shame.

“I’m so embarrassed” the elder whispered, taking away his hands but staring at the floor to avoid eye contact. “I thought we weren’t obvious at all but it went out of our hands last night... we didn’t even think about the consequences because we were drunk” he palmed his face. “I’m sorry” he apologized.

“Nah, don’t apologize, it’s okay” Soonyoung smiled at him, patting his back to cheer him up. “How long has it been? Were you with Kihyun-hyung since you were an intern or is it recent?” he asked, curious to know more about their relationship.

“Oh, no” he waved his hands in front of his face to deny the second question. “I just admired him at first... we’ve been together for eight months” Changkyun confessed for the first time - to a person that wasn’t Hoseok, of course -. “But no one can find out because this is forbidden, a boss cannot date an employee” he added to make sure Soonyoung wouldn’t say anything for real.

“I know, don’t worry, your secret is safe with me” he circled an arm around the elder, dragging him back to the conference room. “Make sure your turtleneck is touching your chin because I’m sure Joshua will see the hickeys if he stares at you” he whispered and the grayish haired pulled the neck as up as he could.

“Is it okay like this?” Changkyun turned to let his friend see every part of the t-shirt. Soonyoung made a thumbs up and they both entered the room, finding Kihyun curiously staring. His lover made a simple gesture to let him know he would tell him everything later and the elder nodded, smiling toothlessly as they kept on working.


	8. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the last one! I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next story hihi <3

Kihyun went to Hyungwon’s office to talk to him as soon as he could. His best friend knew about them and didn’t tell him anything. Changkyunnie seemed to be Hyungwon’s new objective and the light brown haired wondered the reason of that. Maybe it was because Changkyun ended up being a good and intelligent worker instead of a useless intern. Kihyun knocked on his best friend’s door and heard him hum - he always answered like that due to his laziness -. The elder entered, walking fast until he reached the chair in front of Hyungwon. The latter stared in confusion but Kihyun was sure he knew what he was there to talk about. “Since when?” the light brown haired asked to the other, who widened his eyes, faking innocence.

“Since when what?” he answered, making Kihyun sigh in annoyance.

“Since when do you know about me and Changkyun and what have you been telling him?” the elder burned Hyungwon with his intense stare. He wanted his best friend to be fast because he had to get back to work and the others would wonder where he was.

“I’ve been knowing for two months only” Hyungwon finally stopped faking he didn’t know. “I saw Changkyun yelling ‘I love you’ to you and I saw you kissing” he smiled teasingly and Kihyun whined. He seriously didn’t want his friend to know; he wouldn’t stop bothering him. Though, he couldn’t understand why he didn’t do it those two months. “I never thought you would end up together, it was all a joke when I started teasing Changkyun” he confessed and the elder stood up from the chair.

“You did what?” Kihyun started playing with his fingers on the desk, trying not to punch Hyungwon.

“I see you never realized it” he laughed evilly and the light brown haired grabbed his shoulders. “Wait!” Hyungwon yelled, stopping him. “Ah, it hurts” he whined. “I thought Changkyun would leave the company when I told him you wanted to fuck him” he chuckled and Kihyun slapped his arm repeatedly.

“You thought he would leave the company?! Are you fucking crazy?! Why would you do something like that?!” he yelled like a crazy person, hitting him harshly while talking. Hyungwon couldn’t stop laughing while complaining and he begged his friend to stop so he could explain. “Explain!” Kihyun said, getting really impatient.

“Okay” the taller one controlled his laughter. “I thought Changkyun was stupid like the other interns I sent you” he started. “But you were really happy with him so I figured it would be funny to tell him you were a sex offender so he would leave the company and you would lose your best intern” he giggled evilly, earning another punch. “But he didn’t leave! Stop hitting me!” Hyungwon caressed his sore spot, grabbing Kihyun’s wrists when he tried to strangle him.

“You went too far with your stupid pranks!” the elder kept on trying to strangle him while he yelled. “What were you thinking?!” he asked, stopping his actions when he heard steps outside. He breathed deeply and smiled at Hyungwon’s secretary when she entered to give her boss some papers.

“I’m sorry to interrupt” she bowed, leaving the office quickly.

“Wait, Kihyun-hyung” Hyungwon raised his hands to defend himself. “I didn’t think you would get affected if Changkyun left” Kihyun knew he was lying; his only purpose was to affect him with his pranks and jokes, even if he didn’t do it with bad intentions. “And you got together because of me” he added and the light brown haired laughed sarcastically.

“I understand everything now” Kihyun managed not to yell. “Changkyun was scared of me at the beginning, that’s why he acted so weird and you kept on telling me to take him home” he shook his head. “You are a bad friend!” he said. “I’m glad Changkyun isn’t someone stupid and realized I didn’t want to abuse him” he was feeling extremely angry and his face was burning. “Aish!” he slapped Hyungwon’s head once again. “I hate you so much right now!” he was about to leave the office but he stayed when his best friend opened his mouth again.

“Come on, don’t react like that” the younger made him clench his fists. “You have to control yourself more, it was just a joke” Hyungwon knew he hated people to tell him that and Kihyun got even angrier. “Look what happens when you don’t control your impulses” he kept on talking. “My secretary noticed we were fighting and you’ll be lucky if your teammates don’t see Changkyun’s neck” the light brown haired glared at the taller one.

“Shut up before I murder you” Kihyun went out of there before his friend could answer, thinking he wouldn’t speak to him for a few hours. He needed to calm down before seeing him again; he needed to make the wish to kill him fade.

 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Kihyun scolded Changkyun while they were inside the car. “Hyungwon is a fucking idiot” the light brown haired was so angry and the younger was getting a bit scared. “I can’t believe it” he sighed, parking in front of Changkyun’s home. His boss stared at him as if he was waiting for him to talk though he didn’t feel like it. The student wished to kiss him, not to discuss. He leaned in, pecking his superior’s lips tenderly. Kihyun relaxed after that, smiling toothlessly at him. “I’m sorry” the elder suddenly felt bad about taking out his rage with Changkyun.

“It’s okay... I didn’t say anything because Hyungwon was embarrassing me and I didn’t want you to think I had been stupid for believing him” the grayish haired confessed and his lover hugged him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I love you” Changkyun kissed the elder’s cheek, biting it right after. Kihyun whined but chuckled after they parted, locking their lips in a soft kiss.

“I love you too, Changkyunnie” his boss seemed to be finally relaxed.

“Do you want me to look for some clothes and come back down? I could go to your apartment if you want to” Changkyun proposed, knowing Kihyun wasn’t in the best mood to be alone.

“Yes, please” his lover answered. “I want to have sex again” he added and they both laughed.

“Okay, me too” the younger admitted, getting out of the car to do everything quickly. Once he entered his apartment, he saw Hoseok having dinner on the couch. His roommate jumped at him to hug him tightly, congratulating him for his passionate night. Then, he lowered the neck of his t-shirt and gasped, making Changkyun roll his eyes.

“Oh my God! Kihyun must be wild on bed” he winked and the younger growled, walking to his bedroom to grab some clothes and put them in his backpack. “How was it? Are you leaving again?” he asked, watching the younger walk around his dormitory.

“It was amazing” Changkyun smiled to Hoseok, thinking he hadn’t been treating him so well lately. His roommate loved bothering him but maybe he got a little too angry the last times. “Yeah, I’m leaving because Kihyunnie-hyung needs me” he answered to the other question.

“I’m glad” Hoseok patted his back. “Make sure he doesn’t hurt you though” he joked and they both chuckled. “Do you want Hollie’s makeup? She doesn’t need it for tomorrow” the lawyer couldn’t stop staring at his neck and it was understandable. Changkyun nodded in response and his roommate went to look for it. “Here you go” he said. “It’s just base” he explained, showing him how to use it.

“It’s pretty simple” the younger grabbed the sponge and the base to then put them inside his backpack. “Thank you, Hoseokie-hyung” he hugged the elder. “I’ll be back tomorrow night, I promise” he started walking to the front door.

“It’s fine, you can stay with your boyfriend as long as you want” Hoseok winked and he giggled.

“He’s not my boyfriend yet... I guess I’ll have to ask him today” Changkyun rubbed his chin, thinking it was time to finally do it. “I was waiting for the rules’ change but I guess it won’t change so I’ll do it” his hyung smiled brightly at those words.

“I agree” Hoseok opened the door to let him go. “Call me if you need more makeup” he joked again and the younger shook his head, leaving his roommate and entering the elevator. He couldn’t wait to be alone with Kihyun.

 

 

After having sex, Kihyun could finally relax and forget a little about Hyungwon’s words from earlier. Changkyun was behind him, surrounding his body with his slim legs while they watched TV and ate potato chips. They were fully clothed with their pajamas and the elder couldn’t stop kissing his lover’s cheek, thinking he was the cutest thing ever with that blue, fluffy hoodie. They were on the couch because he couldn’t accept anyone eating on his bed and Changkyun respected his preferences. “I’m sorry I yelled at you” the light brown haired kept on feeling bad for reacting that way; his employee didn’t have any fault. “I feel so stupid right now” he sighed but the younger chuckled, pecking every part of his face.

“Stop feeling like that” Changkyun squeezed him - his arms were surrounding Kihyun’s waist -. “Your reaction was completely normal” he added and his superior smiled. “Hyungwon-hyung is weird...” the grayish haired stated, kissing his boss on the lips. “And I think you look adorable when you are angry” he chuckled and the elder scrunched his nose, denying it completely.

“You are blind” Kihyun grabbed one potato chip and ate it. “Hey” he said, wishing to ask something he had been thinking for a while. Changkyun hummed in response, turning to stare at him with curiosity. The elder didn’t know where to start so he stayed in silence for a few minutes. His employee chuckled at that and, before he could talk, he kissed his lips passionately. Kihyun couldn’t complain; he loved the way Changkyunnie kissed him. The latter climbed on top of him and the light brown haired let him get in between his legs, enjoying the moment. The student kept on going, caressing his sides softly while they laid on the couch. Once they parted, Kihyun smiled brightly at his companion, pecking his nose right after. “Changkyunnie” he cleared his throat. “Do you want to” he paused. “Put a label on our relationship?” he asked dumbly, not finding the right words to express it.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Kihyun nodded in response. “Even if the rules didn’t change?” Changkyun chuckled when his boss nodded once again. “I was about to ask you the same thing but, surprisingly, you did it first” they both smiled widely. “I love you, hyung” he kissed him tenderly to show his love.

“I love you too, Kookoongi” Kihyun laughed when he saw his companion sighing in frustration. He still didn’t get used to the nickname, even if the elder found it really appropriate for him.

“I’ll make sure to find the perfect nickname for you” Changkyun threatened but Kihyun wasn’t scared at all. “I’m going to tell everyone that you are my boyfriend now” he joked, earning a slap on his arm. “Yah! I’m joking!” he protested like a kid but they both started laughing right after, feeling extremely happy.

 

 

 

In February, Changkyun was finally about to become an Engineer. It was the day before his thesis’ presentation and he was really nervous. Even if the professors already gave him their approval. He was with Kihyun that Sunday afternoon and he kept on insisting he wanted to go see him. Hyungwon was there too - after the day the light brown haired got really angry with him, he didn’t stop appearing - and he told Kihyun they could go together. Changkyun wished to die because that would add more nerves to his system. “You aren’t going” the employee protested, trying hard to study with the other two there. His boyfriend pecked his cheek, giving him a cup of coffee after making one for himself.

“Yes I am” Kihyun said, sitting by his side with the documents he had to read. “Hyungwon isn’t going” he added and the taller one threw a ball of paper at him. “Yah!” the light brown haired growled in annoyance.

“Please don’t! I won’t do it right if you go and my classmates might recognize you because they all admire you a lot” Changkyun gave him another excuse so he let it go, but Kihyun wasn’t even close to surrender.

“So what? I can tell them I’m your proud boss going to see your thesis... or I can say I’m there to see if I’ll keep you in my company or not!” the elder yelled in happiness as if it was the best idea ever. The grayish haired palmed his face, hoping his boyfriend would respect his desires and back off. He seriously needed to be alone in that specific moment; he didn’t have anything against others. The student also told Hoseok he couldn’t go so his roommate wouldn’t make him more nervous.

“Hyung” Changkyun whined. “Please don’t” he begged and saw Kihyun sighing. The latter patted his back and pecked his lips, nodding with a smile.

“Just because I love you” the light brown haired accepted it and Hyungwon suddenly sat down in front of them.

“Me too, just because I love you” the taller one made fun of his best friend and the latter stood up to punch his arm harshly. Kihyun had a little grudge over Hyungwon because of his tiny prank. Changkyun repeated a thousand times he shouldn’t punish him that much; they got together after all and maybe the tall one helped a bit - not at all but he pretended only to make Kihyunnie relax -.

“Asshole” the light brown haired rolled his eyes, returning to his seat and kissing his boyfriend longer this time. “Why are you even here?” Kihyun asked, making Hyungwon raise his shoulders in response. “Aish... why did you have to be my best friend?” he messed his locks and the younger chuckled, hugging him and resting his chin on his shoulder. “What do you want to eat?” he pecked Changkyun’s temple.

“I’m not hungry” the student hadn’t been hungry since he started studying that morning and his stomach was churning a lot. His nerves didn’t let him live a normal life and he preferred not to eat anything until he did his presentation but he knew he needed to eat not to faint in the middle of his thesis explanation.

“I’ll cook something anyway, you need to eat” Kihyun stood up, leaving him there with Hyungwon staring at him. Changkyun felt uncomfortable so he tried to concentrate on his thesis. The other company owner had that smirk on his face that told him he had something evil in mind. The younger didn’t want to know what he was planning; he ignored it and prayed it wasn’t anything with him.

Once the food was ready, they sat there and ate. Changkyun did a big effort to finish his plate - with Kihyun telling him he would disappear if he didn’t ate it all - and, when he was done, he offered himself to do the dishes. His boyfriend helped him, saying he should only study and he would take care of everything else. “I love you, Koong Koong~” Kihyun kept on changing his nickname and he didn’t find one yet.

“I love you too, hyung” Changkyun smiled. “I hope Minhyuk-hyung won’t go to my thesis because he was eagerly telling me he would go... he did it the whole week” he sighed and the elder patted his head.

“You wish” Kihyun walked back to the table and kept on reading, leaving his employee there with a clouded mind. He was doubting his bosses wouldn’t go to his presentation and he could imagine his whole team going too. It would be a stressful and tiring day.

 

 

The day finally arrived and Changkyun was setting everything for his presentation. His heartbeats were speeding up every second that passed and he couldn’t even breathe due to his nervousness. Hoseok didn’t listen to him and went to see him with Hollie. The younger decided to accept it. He could just breathe deeply and pretend they didn’t exist. His parents were there too because his mother wouldn’t miss her son’s graduation from the University. The grayish haired thanked the heavens his teammates weren’t there because he would have fainted. Kihyun thankfully promised him he wouldn’t go and said they would see each other after everything ended.

His mother kept on waving her hand with a bright smile and he returned the greeting at last, thinking she wouldn’t stop if he didn’t. Changkyun’s professors were already sitting there, waiting for him to start, so he took a deep breath and placed his papers on the podium. He grabbed the microphone, cleared his throat and made his introduction with confidence. The grayish haired already prepared his mind for a moment like that; he would have to do it in his job anyway. He had everyone’s attention and he could feel his heart slowing down a bit.

Everything was okay until the door opened, revealing his teammates’ faces. Changkyun almost mistook one word as he watched Minhyuk leading the others. They sat over the back of the room and raised their thumbs up. The younger tried to continue without giving it importance though it was a hard thing. The others weren’t just sitting there; they took out a big sign with a lot of colors that said ‘Go Changkyunnie!’ with big letters. The grayish haired looked at Hoseok not to get distracted with them though he found Hyungwon sitting beside him together with someone that had sunglasses on. It was Kihyun and Changkyun knew the two of them entered with the team too. __‘He never keeps his promises’__  he thought, remembering all the times he promised something to then never do it.

He couldn’t do anything at that moment, he already started and he needed to finish his presentation in the best way he could. He explained everything the way he rehearsed it a thousand times the day before. Thankfully, he didn’t confuse his words and his pronunciation sounded pretty good. Once he finished, everyone clapped and his professors stood up to shake his hand. They told Changkyun he needed to wait outside so they could think about a proper score to give him. The crowd of people - that included his classmates, his teammates, his bosses and his parents - went out of there before him so, the moment he opened the door, everyone jumped at him.

Changkyun started feeling a little dizzy with all those people hugging him and congratulating him. His teammates threw the giant sign on him and started messing his hair and hitting him. “Yah!” he yelled in annoyance, pushing Minhyuk away - he was the closest one -. He combed his hair and touched his forehead, since it started hurting even more. His mother then went to hug him and she was crying. Changkyun chuckled, hugging her and his father with a toothless smile. “I don’t even know why you are so happy, they didn’t tell me anything yet” he said and someone punched his arm. He protested, caressing his sore spot, but smiled when he saw Kihyun by his side.

“I can assure you they loved your presentation, I graduated with honors and they had the same expressions on their faces when they told me they would decided my final score” his boss was proud of him and he started feeling really confident because of that. Changkyun didn’t know if he should hug him; no one knew the elder was his boyfriend and his classmates started gasping and widening their eyes at the sight of him. He was Yoo Kihyun, the famous guy that graduated from their University. “Yah, aren’t you hugging me?” the light brown haired asked, hugging him tightly. “Congratulations, Changkyunnie!” he patted his employee’s back. “Oh! Hi, I’m Yoo Kihyun, Changkyun’s boss” he shook his parents’ hands. “It’s nice to meet you” he then bowed.

“It’s nice to meet you too” his mother seemed to be admiring Kihyun’s beauty. “You are very young and very handsome! I thought you would be an old business man” she added and the younger complained.

“Mom~!” Changkyun whined. “Stop it” he scolded his mother but his boyfriend started making poses, making him palm his face in embarrassment. Kihyun couldn’t control his confidence, every time someone said he was pretty or handsome, he started doing those kind of things.

“It’s fine, Changkyun-ah, she’s just telling the truth” his boss put on his sunglasses once again and the younger didn’t know where to hide. Thankfully, Hoseok interrupted their chat, lifting Changkyun from the floor to congratulate him. Hollie hugged him too and he noticed Hyungwon had been standing right next to him the whole time.

“Congratulations, bother in law” Hyungwon whispered in his ear, circling an arm around him. Changkyun glared at him but he thanked the heavens he didn’t say anything else. “Hi, I’m Chae Hyungwon, his other boss” the taller one said and his mother’s eyes lighted up once more. Changkyun could see his father roll his eyes after shaking Hyungwon’s hand.

“Kyunnie, why didn’t you tell us you worked for young, handsome men?” the woman was fascinated with the two of them and Kihyun sighed, wanting to be the only handsome one. His boyfriend said Hyungwon always called the attention and he hated it.

“You are not his boss, Hyungwon-ah” the light brown haired growled. “He’s just my partner but he’s an Administrator, he isn’t an Engineer like me” he told Changkyun’s mother and the woman chuckled.

“I’m a model too” Hyungwon lied, earning a glare from Kihyun. They were fighting for attention and it was hilarious. The shorter one wanted his mother in law’s approval and Hyungwon wanted to piss his best friend off. “I’m working for a magazine” he kept on talking and Changkyun chuckled.

“That’s impressive!” his mother had a crush on Hyungwon and his father wished to disappear. “Hoseok, how is your life going?” she asked once he finished talking with the tall one. “Are you being a good lawyer?” she went on and Changkyun stopped listening. He was waiting for the professors to call him and Kihyun’s fingers started playing softly with his own. They were behind Hoseok so it wasn’t difficult to hide their intertwined hands.

“I love you” the elder whispered in his ear, letting go of his hand when he realized Minhyuk was staring together with Seungkwan. They both had knowing, toothless smiles on their faces but the couple decided to ignore them and pretend they never saw them. “I’m sorry I broke my promise, they guys kept on insisting” he explained and Changkyun told him it was fine. He was happy at that moment and he didn’t care anymore. “Actually... Hyungwon told everyone they could come with us because he wouldn’t miss your graduation and the others started bothering me from that instant” he rolled his eyes and the younger laughed, saying he imagined it. “I had to take Joshua, Minhyuk, Soonyoung and Jun in my car while Hyungwon took Seungkwan, Seokmin, Mingyu and Wonwoo” he protested. “Joshua didn’t shut up for one second, it was awful... and Minhyuk sang with him” he sighed.

“The pizza song again?” Changkyun chuckled, remembering Joshua’s ‘incredible’ pizza song.

“No, he sang about chocolate this time...” Kihyun grunted and his boyfriend laughed once more.

“I love you too, by the way” the grayish haired whispered in his boss’ ear and, before his mother could start asking Kihyun questions about his behavior inside the office, one of the professors opened the door, calling him.

“Good luck” Hoseok pinched his cheeks, earning a deadly glare from him. He entered the empty room, following the man to then sit in front of them. They were six and he felt very nervous once again. The rector was there, making Changkyun more uncomfortable. He wanted to leave from there already, having his diploma with him.

“Im Changkyun” the superior started, watching his folder from the beginning to the end. “Well” he paused and the younger lost his confidence completely. “Where do I begin?” he went on, finally smiling. “Impressive” he said and Changkyun bowed, thanking shyly. “Your thesis is brilliant; you explained everything perfectly over here” he pointed at the folder. “The only thing I can tell you if I start searching for something wrong is that you lost your concentration for a few minutes while you were talking” the grayish haired apologized for that because he thought that was disrespectful. “But I know you were nervous” he started signing something and then writing on his folder. “This is the toughest part of the entire career, don’t you think?” he asked and Changkyun chuckled nervously, nodding right after. “Relax, you are an Engineer already” he congratulated him and gave him his diploma together with his folder. “You are working with Yoo Kihyun, right?” the younger nodded. “Is he here?” Changkyun nodded again and the elder smiled toothlessly. “Tell him he should be proud of his employee, good luck” he ended his talk there, letting the student stand up.

“Thank you so much, Sir” the grayish haired smiled brightly, getting really curious about his score. He bowed deeply a few times before going out of the room and opened the folder once he was over the hallway with everyone. As Kihyun told him, he graduated with honors, and he couldn’t be happier about that. When the others saw him, Hoseok took away his folder and screamed like the ‘normal’ person he was. Kihyun grabbed the folder after him and hugged him tightly, repeating how much he knew about it.

They were all happy for him and he couldn’t feel better at that moment, thinking his effort was totally worth it.

 

 

After Changkyun’s graduation, they went to his apartment to celebrate. Only their teammates, Hyungwon, Lucy, Hoseok and Hollie were there and Kihyun was seriously thinking about telling them everything about their relationship. His boyfriend went from one side to the other, serving the guests and he helped him, growling in annoyance at the sight of all the others eating without even moving their asses from their chairs. Changkyun should be enjoying but the light brown haired knew how those celebrations were. It was like birthday parties, where the birthday person had to prepare everything and make everyone feel comfortable.

Kihyun couldn’t stop thinking how much he wished to kiss his baby and treat him normally. He actually loved that Hyungwon knew about them, even if he thought it would be a bad thing. Maybe the others wouldn’t react badly, Soonyoung seemed to be very happy about them. The light brown haired stood there, supporting his body with the kitchen counter and drinking from his glass of coke. He then sighed, seeing Hoseok spill his drink once again all over the table. “Hoseok-hyung!” his boyfriend yelled, giving his roommate some napkins to clean up. Changkyun sighed after that, walking in Kihyun’s direction once he saw him. The latter was still thinking about how he wanted to act normally around their friends; he was sure they won’t say anything. “I’m sorry, Kihyunnie-hyung” he apologized, making the elder chuckle.

“Why are you apologizing?” he circled his arm around his employee’s shoulders.

“I just feel you are bored” he had a pout on his lips while he said that and Kihyun wished to kiss it away. “I wanted to have celebration sex but they all insisted and I couldn’t say no” he protested and Kihyun pinched his cheeks, not able to handle that much cuteness.

“It’s okay, we’ll have sex when they leave” the light brown haired saw his boyfriend smile brightly. “Hey, Kookoongi” he called the other’s nickname, staring at him. “I’ve been thinking a lot... and” Changkyun seemed scared so he paused to giggle a bit. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Kihyun didn’t know how to control himself anymore.

“You want to tell everyone, don’t you?” the younger said and he widened his eyes, wondering if his employee could read minds suddenly.

“How did you know?” the light brown haired asked and his companion raised his shoulders in response. “I’m just... really tired of hiding...” he sighed, hugging Changkyun tightly. They stayed like that for a while, not caring of the others. They were over their own world, feeling the other’s warmth. “They all know I’m gay already... don’t you want to?” he parted a little to look directly into his boyfriend’s face.

“What if the news spread all over the office?” he asked and Kihyun raised his shoulders like Changkyun did moments ago, giggling softly before kissing his boyfriend’s lips. They were really craving for it since they couldn’t do it that day. They were surrounded by people all the time and the elder didn’t care anymore. Their lips moved tenderly against each other and they didn’t notice the silence around the room. All their friends were staring at them with wide eyes and they realized it when Hyungwon chuckled, not able to control his laughter.

“Finally!” Seungkwan yelled, braking the uncomfortable silence. “It was about time!” he started clapping and all the others did the same, laughing at Seungkwan’s reaction. Hyungwon was on the floor already, holding his stomach harshly and almost hitting the floor with his forehead. He couldn’t believe the others never suspected anything and Soonyoung had a satisfied smile on his face.

“Actually” Kihyun started when they shut up, sensing Changkyun’s nervousness from beside him. The younger was red like a tomato and he hid behind his boss, covering his face with his back. “We’ve been together for a while” he added and they all gasped.

“I won!” Seokmin said this time. “Pay me” he stretched his arm and Seungkwan gave him the money.

“How long?” Minhyuk asked, still surprised about the news.

“Almost eleven months” Kihyun answered and they all widened their eyes once again. The elder hi fived with his startled boyfriend and smiled proudly. “We are really good at hiding” he stated. “You didn’t even notice the hickeys” he laughed evilly and Changkyun whined.

“Hyung~” he protested again.

“Damn, you are dumb” Hyungwon kept on laughing, not able to stop. “Those hickeys were the size of my palm” he added and Changkyun palmed his face, staring at the floor in embarrassment right after.

“Shh” Lucy slapped Hyungwon’s head but the other couldn’t complain because he was still laughing.

“What hickeys?!” Minhyuk almost jumped on top of the table when he heard that word. “Tell me everything!” he screamed, getting up from his chair and Kihyun knew it was a good decision. Their teammates would surely bother them for a while but it was better than hiding.

“But you don’t have to say anything, okay? We cannot be together because he’s my employee” they all nodded when their boss said that, leaving him completely relaxed from that moment. They would be able to kiss inside the office without needing to worry about anything and Kihyun was extremely happy.

 

Hours later, after everyone left, they were laying on the couch with their limbs all tangled while they watched a movie together with the other two couples - Hyungwon and Lucy and Hoseok and Hollie -. Kihyun was giving soft pecks to Changkyun’s cheek while they sat over the armchair, leaving the other couples on the big couch. “Oh my God!” the younger suddenly yelled, startling all of them. He had a happiness expression on his face and Kihyun wondered what he had in mind. “I found a nickname for you!” he added and the elders stared at him - he was the youngest there -. “Chokkomi!” he proudly said and Kihyun whined. “Because you are tiny and cute” he explained and the others burst out in laughter.

Hyungwon already laughed a lot that day but, apparently, he wouldn’t stop. Hoseok and him started mocking at Kihyun, all thanks to Changkyunnie and he wished to strangle the two of them. The light brown haired knew he called him Kookoongi in front of their best friends though he never believed his boyfriend would get revenge; he wasn’t usually like that. “Thanks a lot” the elder sighed.

“I’m sorry” Changkyun chuckled. “I love you, Chokkomi” he pecked his lips and he decided to let it go. He could get used to that nickname if it went out of his gorgeous boyfriend’s mouth.

“I love you too, Kookoongi” he answered, kissing the younger longer and not hearing the other two assholes anymore.

 

 

The end


End file.
